Seu futuro te condena
by Liloo Potter
Summary: Claire, filha de Aberforth, tem que ir morar na Inglaterra com o pai e em uma visita ao famoso ministério da magia, acidentalmente vai para o passado.
1. Sra Matteo

**N/A: Oie gente, olha sei que Aberforth não é puro sangue pois sua mãe é nascida trouxa, mas queria fazer a familia Dumbledore puro sangue ;D. E tentei ao maximo deixar bom o sotaque Frances, espero que não tenho ficado tão ruim *-*. O capitulo é curto eu sei, mas farei de tudo pro próximo ser maior. Bom espero que gostem da fic. Beijos**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Sra. Matteo

_11 de Janeiro de 1983_

Era uma noite de tempestade no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Quando uma mulher de corpo esbelto, olhos incrivelmente azuis, longos cabelos loiros e lisos como seda por volta de seus 30 anos, aparatou no vilarejo. Era uma mulher realmente muito bonita.

Assim que Aparatou, cobriu a cabeça com o capuz de sua capa preta e atravessou a rua em direção ao Cabeça de Javali. Entrou pela porta do bar fazendo o sininho da porta tocar, chamando a atenção do homem atrás do balcão, que estava limpando um copo com um pano muito velho e encardido, este fez sinal para que ela o seguisse para os fundos do bar. Depois de passar por um pequeno corredor o homem entrou em um quarto e a mulher foi logo atrás, fechando a porta depois que passou.

O quarto era pequeno e empoeirado com pilhas e pilhas de caixas com bebidas, assim que a moça acabou de avaliar o ambiente seus olhos recaíram sobre o homem que esperava para falar.

-O que querr Aberrforrth? Eu nan tenho muite tempe- disse a mulher com um leve sotaque Frances, tentando ser ríspida.

-Eu quero saber como está Claire. Annabelle! Ela é minha filha.

-Sua filha?! – Annabelle disse indignada – Que pai abandone a filha com 1 ane de idade e ainde tem a carra de pau de perrguntarr come ela está, dizende que é pai dela – exclamou furiosa – Porrque nam lembrou que é pai dela ontem no aniversarre de 2 anes dela, porrque ela perrgunto do "Papa" a festa tode. – continuou dizendo bem irônica a parte do "papa".

Aberforth sentiu uma sensação horrível quando ouviu que sua filha sentia sua falta e ele não podia estar com ela.

-Não fale assim Annabelle, você sabe que eu não deixei vocês porque quis. Seu pai nunca aceitou nossa enorme diferença de idade e o fato de eu ser "um ninguém" como ele diz e está certo como iria dar o que vocês merecem sendo dono de um bar não muito popular em Hogsmeade!

Annabelle o olhava como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Como ele podia justificar deixá-las por coisas tão superficiais.

-Beim ontem eu fiiz parra ela uma feste que foi uma forrtuna, que ela passou maiorr parrte dela triste esperrando você virr. Parrece que nam é dinheirro que sua filha querr não é Aberforth?

Aberforth só ficou a encarando, não sabia o que dizer, ouvir aquilo o dilacerava, ele queria mais que tudo estar com Claire e Annabelle, mas não podia. Brunotte, pai de Annabelle o ameaçou diversas vezes de matá-lo e até mesmo sumir com Claire, se ele interferisse na vida de sua filha e dá neta. Só que Annabelle não sabia disso, achava que ele havia abandonado elas, por não querer assumir as responsabilidades, pelo menos era isso que Aberforth achava que ela pensava. Breno Brunotte, era um Frances sangue puro,da família mais rica da França, ele prometeu Annabelle assim que ela nasceu para o bebe recém nascido de uma família de amigos Italiana, também sangue puro e muito rica.

-Mas isse já nam imporrta mais daqui ume semane estarrei me casande com Vincenzo. Amanhe de manhe eu e Claire estarremos inde emborra parra Italia.

Aberforth ficou em choque não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Você não levara Claire ela fica comigo, se você quer virar uma Sra. Matteo problema é seu. Mas Claire não participara disso – Aberforth respondeu quase berrando, ele sabia que não podia ficar com Claire. Nem ele sabia por que estava propondo aquilo, mas ele não suportava a idéia de sua filha convivendo com os Matteo.

- Orra Aberrforrth nam venha querrer darr uma de pai agorra e já esta decidide, parrtimos amanhã – Anabelle gritou andando de um lado para o outro para extravassar.

-Você não pode leva-la para lá, você sabe que eles não prestam nem um deles- Aberforth dizia agora num tom de suplica.

-Nam seja tan dramático Dumbly-dorr, você está me ofendende, eu nunca deixarria nade acontecerr a minha filha.

Aberforth não respondeu, não sabia se Annabelle faria isso mesmo, ela sempre foi demasiado empenhada em seu trabalho de auror, para dar devida atenção a quem quer que fosse. Ele sabia bem disso, via quando trabalharam juntos na Ordem.

-Beim se me chamou só parra isse eu vou indo tenho muito o que organizarr parra amanhe – Annabelle disse já se virando para ir embora, mas sentiu um puxão em seu pulso, obrigando-a virar.

-Não faça isso comigo Annabelle, me deixe pelo menos me despedir de minha filha – ele disse em um murmúrio cheio de tristeza.

- Que seja- disse ela rispidamente – esteja lá as 10:00, se nam estiverr lá iremos emborra- completou puxando seu braço do aperto de Aberforth e saiu do quarto sem esperar resposta.

E Aberforth ficou lá encarando a porta pela qual ela saiu. Não acreditando que amanhã veria sua filha para vê la de novo só Merlin sabe quando e que a mulher de sua vida iria se casar com um Matteo e tudo isso estava acontecendo por causa de Brunotte e suas constantes ameaças de _"Esqueça que elas existem"_ , Aberforth era puro sangue mas não era rico o suficiente para sua filha. O que o confortava era saber que Giulia, mãe de Annabelle morava na Itália e cuidaria de sua Claire. Ele sempre gostou de Giulia e era recíproco, tanto é que o fato de Giulia defender o relacionamento de sua filha com ele foi um dos motivos da separação dela com Brunotte. E ele tinha certeza que ela não deixaria os Matteo estragar sua filha, ele não se admiraria se dissessem a ele que eles eram Comensais da Morte, ele já cogitou dizer isso a Annabelle, mas ela era iludida pelo pensamento de que eles eram boas pessoas, igual ela achava que seu pai era uma pessoa extremamente boa. E foi com esse pensamento que Aberforth foi fechar o bar para descansar e ver Claire amanhã.


	2. Com os Matteo eu não fico

Capitulo 2 – Com os Matteo eu não fico.

_14 de Junho de 1996_

O salão comunal feminino da Acadêmica de Magia de Beauxbatons era todo branco e azul claro, havia mesas espalhadas pelo salão onde as meninas podiam estudar, em uma das paredes havia uma enorme porta de madeira branca que dava para os corredores do Palácio de Beauxbatons, na parede à frente a enorme porta tinha uma escada que levava aos dormitórios que eram divididos de acordo com o ano escolar, no salão também havia uma lareira com sofás azuis claro na frente, a luz natural de fim de tarde vinha de uma enorme janela que tinha vista para o lindo mar da costa mediterrânea.

Claire estava sentada no pequeno sofá que era encostado na janela apreciando a linda vista, estava irritada por que acabara de ter uma de suas habituais brigas com sua prima de segundo grau, Adrienne. Por culpa dela, Claire nunca teve amigos em Beauxbatons, não aqueles inseparáveis. Pelo menos hoje havia sido o ultimo exame final e ela estaria de férias, mas ai começaria a nova tortura. Férias significava voltar para a Itália e Itália significava voltar para a casa dos Matteo, e eles a tratavam pior que um Elfo Domestico desde que ela se entendia por gente. Eles só a tratavam melhor quando sua mãe estava lá, o que era raro já que está estava sempre em missão como auror. As únicas pessoas que a tratavam como família era Nonna Giulia, tio Alvo e Zuzie a Elfa Domestica da família Brunotte, nem seu pai se quer lembrava que ela existia, quando lembrava mandava as costumeiras cartas com pouquíssimo conteúdo. Então só tinha os três mesmo que se preocupavam com ela, mas tio Alvo não podia estar sempre com ela, ele morava na Inglaterra e ela na Itália, quando podia ir ver ela era algo breve, pois ele sempre estava ocupado com sua função de diretor de Hogwarts. Era raro ela conseguir ficar com Zuzie. Os Matteo sempre tinham um treco se vissem Zuzie com ela. Nonna Giulia havia morrido alguns anos atrás, não havia simplesmente morrido, havia sido cruelmente assassinada por malditos comensais, Claire se lembrava muito bem do dia. Estava na casa...

-Dumbly-dorr!- os pensamentos de Claire foram interrompidos, quando ouviu seu sobrenome. Fazendo-a olhar para trás e ver Désirée Goulard uma colega de quarto se aproximar dela - Madame Maxime, veulent le voir ("_Madame Maxime, deseja vê-la_").

-Merci Goulard je vais ("_Obrigada Goulard já estou indo_")- Claire respondeu, mandando um sorriso para a garota, enquanto se levantava indo em direção a enorme porta branca.

Foi andando pelos corredores claros com chão de mármore do Palácio de Beauxbatons em direção a sala da diretora. E como sempre atraindo olhares até mesmo dos meninos mais velhos que passavam pelo corredor.

Claire era uma menina diferente das de Beauxbatons, que geralmente eram meias veelas, loiras e com olhos azuis. Ela tinha cabelos lisos e macios que iam até quase a cintura formando lindos cachos, o cabelo era de um preto tão intenso que seu brilho chegava a ser de um leve azul escuro, seus olhos eram de um castanho tão claro que diziam que era dourado e os cabelos negros o intensificavam ainda mais, sua pele era bem clarinha parecia pele de bebe, era macia, lisa e tão fina que dava a impressão de se poder ver através dela, as bochechas tinham um leve tom rosa como seus lábios. Ela devia medir por volta de 1,60m, era magra, seu corpo tinha belas curvas e muito peito para sua idade, o que chamava mais atenção dos meninos e é claro o fato de Claire ser meio Veela deixava sua beleza ainda mais estonteante, ou seja, Claire era o _"chamar atenção"_ em carne e osso.

Chegou ao fim do corredor de frente para a porta do escritório de Madame Maxime, e bateu levemente, esperou ouvir a diretora dizer que podia entrar e empurrou a grande porta que dava para o lindo escritório.

-Excuse-moi, Madame Maxime ("_Com licença, Madame Maxime_") - Claire disse enquanto fechava a porta, assim que encarou a sala tomou um susto, Vincenzo seu detestável padrasto se encontrava no meio da sala a encarando com sua habitual carranca com Madame Maxime logo ao lado, olhando Claire com pena.

-Qu'est-il arrivé? ("_O que houve?_") – Claire perguntou, não entendendo a expressão da diretora.

-Querrida eu nam se come dizerr isse, mas... – Madame Maxime hesitou em continuar, agora falando em inglês para que todos participassem da conversa. A diretora falava Frances e Vincenzo italiano à única língua que ambos falavam além dessas era o inglês, só Claire dominava as três.

-O que a senhora está querendo dizer, Madame? – perguntou em um inglês perfeito. Agora já muito aflita.

-Sua mãe e seu avô Breno, morreram está manhã - disse Vincenzo também em um inglês perfeito. Fazendo Madame Maxime o encarar incrédula com tamanha frieza, logo em seguida olhando para Claire esperando sua reação.

Claire somente encarava seu padrasto com o rosto inexpressivo, porém seu corpo tremia com o esforço de evitar as lágrimas que teimavam em vir. Claire se recusava a chorar, não fazia isso desde que tinha dez anos. Nonna sempre disse que chorar era demonstrar fraqueza e que não se devia chorar na frente das pessoas muito menos dos inimigos. E certamente ela não faria isso na frente de Vincenzo.

A diretora já se aproximava para abraçá-la, quando deu para ouvir uma perturbação no corredor. Fazendo todos olharem para a porta fechada. Pelo que dava para entender alguém discutia com a Professora de Transfiguração, pois queria ver Madame Maxime a todo custo

-Deculpe, vou verr o que está acontecede – a diretora disse indo em direção a porta.

-Che cosa è successo a loro? ("_O que aconteceu com eles?_") - Claire perguntou a Vincenzo em uma voz fria, assim que a diretora deixou a sala. - Erano i suoi amici Mangiamorte? ("_Foram seus amigos comensais da morte?_") – continuou agora com raiva na voz.

-Questo è ciò che accade a coloro che tradiscono il sangue. E questo è ciò che accadrà a voi, se non piegarsi al Signore ("_É isso o que acontece com quem trai o sangue. E é isto o que vai acontecer com você, se não se curvar ao Lorde_") - ele respondeu com todo o desprezo que pode reunir. Claire sempre deixou bem claro que achava que a família de Vincenzo servia a Você-Sabe-Quem, mas nunca teve a confirmação. Ela já estava sacando sua varinha, com cara de que não hesitaria em lançar uma imperdoável tamanha era sua raiva, quando Madame Maxime entrou na sala acompanhada de um senhor, que assim que Claire o viu não acreditou em seus olhos, tinha suspeitas muito grandes de quem era. E elas foram confirmadas assim que o homem parou de encará-la emocionado e se manifestou.

- Minha filha! – exclamou dando um passo para ficar mais perto – está tão linda, Alvo tinha razão você é idêntica a Ariana. –continuou chegando mais perto. Claire reagiu, dando um passo para trás. Aberforth parou, mas não se intimidou. Não esperava uma recepção calorosa de sua filha, depois de não dar as caras desde aquela manhã, quando ela tinha dois anos e estava indo para Itália, depois disso só falou com ela por cartas. Às vezes ia à Itália e ficava a observando de longe, a ultima vez que fez isso foi no enterro de Giulia, mas Brunotte o viu e disse que se o visse de novo por perto, cumpriria suas antigas ameaças.

-O que faz aqui, Dumbledore? – perguntou Vincenzo cheio de frieza – devo lembrá-lo que os Brunotte deixaram claro que você não deveria dar as caras.

-Ora cale essa boca Matteo, ela é minha filha e não vou deixá-la com você. – respondeu Aberforth com seu habitual ar rabugento – Graças a seus amiguinhos, não tem mais Brunotte para me impedir de ficar com Claire.

Madame Maxime deu um gritinho de espanto diante aquela acusação e ficando atenta para apartar a briga caso essa saísse do controle. Já Claire encarava toda aquela discussão divertida por saber que mais alguém ali não era cego e enxergava que os Matteo eram Comensais e divertida pelo fato de pelo que ela entendeu seu pai não a deixou por falta de interesse, apesar de que isso ainda a intrigava. Como assim os Brunotte o impediram de ficar com ela? Por que eles fariam isso?

-Eu não o deixarei levar a menina Dumbledore! Se levá-la, direi que foi seqüestro. – gritou Vincenzo, apontando o dedo para Aberforth. Este já abria a boca para responder, quando foi interrompido por alguém que falava na porta, que havia sido deixada aberta.

-Aberforth não pode ser acusado de seqüestro, pois ele tem a guarda- disse Alvo Dumbledore, encarando Vincenzo por trás de seus óculos de meia lua e com seu sempre sorriso simpático.

-Tio Alvo! – exclamou Claire, que abriu um enorme sorriso para o tio. Que retribuiu o gesto, e voltou sua atenção a Vincenzo. Enquanto Madame Maxime apenas continuava a olhar tudo com interesse e Aberforth olhava Vincenzo com um ar triunfante.

-Isso é mentira. Annabelle deixou a guarda para mim- retrucou o Italiano muito irritado.

-Sinto decepcioná-lo Sr. Matteo, mas a guarda é de Aberforth- respondeu Alvo saindo da porta e andando em direção a Vincenzo, estendendo um papel para ele.

O Italiano arrancou o papel da mão de Alvo o encarando com raiva, logo depois desviou o olhar para ler o papel.

-Não pode ser, Annabelle disse que a guarda seria minha- disse tremendo de raiva. Sem desviar o olhar do papel que agora era esmagado pelas mãos de Vincenzo.

-Bem , creio que o documento seja bem claro. Annabelle Brunotte deixa a guarda de Claire Ariana Dumbledore para Aberforth Dumbledore.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Alvo, Vincenzo somente largou o documento na mesa de vidro de Madame Maxime. E voltou a olhar Dumbledore com raiva.

-Isso não me importa ela mora sob meu teto desde os dois anos, eu sou responsável por ela.

-Se o Sr faz tanta questão de ter a guarda, Sr Matteo. Terá que marcar uma audiência no ministério, mas até lá Claire ficará com Aberforth.

-Mas serra que ninguém perrguntarra a opnião da menina? Eu ache de extrema imporrtancia- disse Maxime se pronunciando pela primeira vez, fazendo todos olharem para ela.

-Claro cara Olimpia- respondeu Alvo em seu tom calmo, logo depois se dirigindo a Claire- O que você acha minha menina?

-Bom eu posso ficar com quem for, mas com os Matteo eu não fico- respondeu ela encarando Vincenzo que agora tinha uma veio pulsando na têmpora de tanta raiva.

-Ragazza ("_Menina_") ingrata, eu te mantive todos esses anos de bom grado em minha casa e é assim que você me retribui?- explodiu Vincenzo.

-Você me manteve sim todos esses anos em sua casa Vincenzo, mas nunca de bom grado- respondeu Claire sem alterar seu tom, dando um passo desafiante até ele. Fazendo Aberforth sorrir com orgulho de sua filha.

-Bom se é assim que pensa, mandarei aquela sua Elfa imprestável ir com suas coisas para casa de Dumbledore e então você não apareça mais em minha casa. - respondeu Vincenzo agora em um tom baixo, mas com a mesma expressão de raiva em seu rosto.

-Não se preocupe Matteo, voltar a sua casa é a ultima coisa que me passa pela cabeça.

E sem dizer mais nada Vincenzo Matteo se retirou da sala, sem olhar para mais ninguém.

-Bem então está resolvido. Claire passará a próxima semana, que é a ultima do ano letivo se não me equívoco, aqui- disse Alvo e depois se virou para falar com Claire- e então estaremos esperando a carruagem de Beauxbatons em Paris, para te levar a Londres, está bem?

-Parece perfeito para mim tio Alvo- respondeu Claire com um leve sorriso.

-Ótimo meu bem, então agora se você não se importa eu e seu pai precisamos conversar com Madame Maxime.

-Claro - respondeu Claire se dirigindo a porta e se virando para se despedir- Excuse-moi ("_Com lincença_").

E assim saiu para o corredor, depois de receber um sorriso de todos na sala e logo depois fechar a porta. Os corredores agora estavam vazios e Claire andava tranquilamente passando pelas estatuas de cristal, perdida em pensamentos. Agora que toda confusão havia acabado ela conseguiu parar para pensar em tudo o que havia ocorrido, ela não conseguia acreditar que sua mãe e seu avô tinham morrido, esse fato provocava uma tristeza esmagadora, parecia que um pedaço havia sido arrancado brutalmente dela. Tudo em sua cabeça era confuso. Como seria sua vida sem sua mãe? Como ela conseguiria viver sem nunca mais ver a sua MÃE? Apesar de muito ausente, sua mãe sempre lhe deu amor, sempre apoiou Claire em tudo era a pessoa que lhe deu a vida e que cuidou dela. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, ela nunca havia sentido tamanho vazio a não ser pela vez que Nonna Giulia havia partido e ela não queria ter sentido aquilo de novo. Seu avô ela nunca teve muito afeto, quase não o via, mas ainda assim era seu avô, sua família. E sua vida foi tirada injustamente.

Claire sentia que não ia mais agüentar evitar suas lagrimas e saiu correndo para fora do Palácio de Beauxbatons em direção a praia, chegou à beira de um píer ofegante pela corrida. E assim que parou inspirou intensamente o ar puro que encheu seus pulmões, aliviando a vontade de chorar. Ela tirou as sapatilhas que faziam parte de seu uniforme de seda azul clara, e se sentou colocando os pés na água e olhando para o horizonte que agora mostrava um lindo crepúsculo.

Ficou lá uns dois minutos, pensando em quão injusto tudo isso era quando ouviu um barulho na água, fazendo Claire encarar a superfície

-_Olá Mermaids_- um som estridente no ar saiu da boca de Claire, quando ela se dirigiu a linda sereia da espécie Sirens que flutuava sobre a superfície azul.

-_Você está bem doce Claire?_ – a sereia disse produzindo o mesmo som característico da língua das sereias.

-_Sabe Mermaids, eu queria ser uma sereia, assim poderia viver debaixo do lindo oceano azul alheia a todas as coisas horríveis que acontecem aqui em cima._ – disse Claire voltando a encarar o lindo crepúsculo que parecia até uma ofensa perante a sua tristeza.

-_Linda Claire não fale assim, a vida na água tem suas mares baixas também, e seja lá o que te deixou tão triste, os sereianos dizem que sempre virá uma onda para salvar uma sereia da areia. Sempre virá algo bom, linda Claire e irá te tirar da tristeza._ - guinchou a linda sereia sabiamente para Claire.

Claire se limitou somente a sorrir para sereia que imitou o gesto.

-Olhe Claire tenho algo para você- continuou a sereia, levando a mão atrás do pescoço e tirando um lindo colar, com o cordão prata delicado e um pequeno pingente que parecia ser feito de cristal em forma de coração. A sereia levou o colar à menina, que estendeu o braço para que a sereia colocasse o delicado colar na palma de sua mão. Claire segurou o pingente no alto, na altura de seus olhos para ver melhor.

-_É lindo Mermaids, obrigada._ - exclamou a menina apreciando o jogo de luz que o pingente produzia com o reflexo do fim do crepúsculo.

-_Isso é um símbolo de amizade de sereiânos para humanos, sempre que você precisar de ajuda é só colocar o pingente em contato com a água, doce ou salgada e um sereiâno virá ajudá-la._ - explicou a sereia.

-_Mesmo que eu não os conheça? _- perguntou a menina.

-_Sim Claire, mesmo que não os conheça, quando se é amigo de um sereiano é amigo de todos, principalmente quando se tem um desses, os sereianos não se relacionam muito com humanos._

-_Bom estão me sinto extremamente honrada, Mermaids_- exclamou sorrindo, arrancando um sorriso da sereia também.

-_Bom. Claire eu vim aqui justamente na esperança de te encontrar e te dar este presente, mas tenho que descer e ajudar a domesticar os grindylows._

-_Sem problemas Mermaids, boa sorte com isso_ - riu a menina, sabia que Mermaids não era fã de domesticar grindylows. Foi por causa deles que elas viraram amigas. Uma vez Claire estava sob o efeito do feitiço Cabeça de Bolha a fim de explorar as águas, quando viu Mermaids em sérios problemas com grindylows e a salvou.

-_Boa Noite linda Claire e fique bem, sinto que você será muito feliz ainda_- guinchou a sereia dando um sorriso que foi retribuído por Claire em seguida mergulhou para a imensidão azul.

A menina ficou fitando o lugar onde a sereia estava alguns segundos atrás. Quando ouviu um pequeno barulho atrás dela, fazendo a virar para trás com a mão na varinha.

-Não sabia que falava Serêiaco- disse Aberforth com as mãos atrás das costas encarando Claire com um leve sorriso.

-Falo. Como também sou ofidioglota, falo Frances, inglês, italiano e um pouco de grugulês, mas você também não sabe disso por que nunca esteve aqui para ver. - respondeu Claire olhando para o horizonte que agora já estava escuro, a única luz era da lua crescente.

-Claire eu não espero que me perdoe por todos esses anos que estive longe, mais você tem que saber que não fiz isso por que queria, acredite quando eu digo que foi para te proteger. – disse Aberforth calmamente de pé ao lado da menina também encarando o horizonte.

-Seja mais claro, por favor?- pediu Claire, ela não agüentava mais todos escondendo tudo dela.

-Não posso ser mais claro que isso Claire, mas um dia sei que irá descobrir- essa resposta frustrou Claire mais ela nada disse - Bom devo ir minha filha, te vejo daqui uma semana - disse seu pai se curvando para depositar um leve beijo no topo da cabeça de Claire e logo depois se virou para ir embora.

Claire se virou rapidamente em sua direção e exclamou alto para que ele pudesse ouvir da boa distancia que já estava - Tchau, pai. – O que fez Aberforth dar um enorme sorriso e com um aceno de cabeça voltou a caminhar.

Ela sabia que devia estar brava com seu pai no mínimo depois de ele a deixar por tanto tempo, mas não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Acreditava quando ele disse que só fez isso para protegê-la e isso significava que ele se importava com ela e também o fato de ele vir até a França ter uma discussão com um Matteo confirmava isso e acredite a ultima coisa que alguém queria era um Matteo com sede de vingança.

Claire se levantou e foi caminhando de volta para a escola e se animando quando lembrou que daqui uma semana iria voltar para seu país de origem e não precisaria ver os Matteo nunca mais.


	3. O começo de uma nova vida

**N/A: Gente eu sei que tá demorando para ela ir para o passado, mas calma que chega lá eu juro *-***

* * *

Capítulo 3 - O começo de uma nova vida.

Claire acordou bem cedo naquela manhã, hoje era o ultimo dia de aula e ela faria a tão esperada volta para Londres. Era a primeira vez que se animava depois de dias. Sua mãe e seu avô haviam morrido fazia uma semana. Não houve um velório, por medo de que comensais atacassem. O que deixava a menina frustrada, pois até para se despedir dos parentes descentemente esses malditos comensais atrapalhavam.

Ela levantou, pegou uma muda de roupa que havia deixado fora da mala que estava arrumada desde a noite anterior. E foi para o banheiro fazer sua habitual limpeza matinal. Assim que terminou foi em direção ao grande salão tomar café.

-Claire, car il va à Londres, vous pouvez tout aussi bien évoluer à l'école de son oncle bien-aimé et épargnez-nous voir ce visage hideux de son Veela défectueux ici à la cinquième année ("_Claire, já que vai para Londres, você bem que podia se transferir para a escola de seu amado tio e nos poupar de ver essa sua cara feia de Veela defeituosa aqui no quinto ano_") – provocou Adrienne sua detestável prima, assim que viu Claire passar pela porta do salão. Arrancando risadinhas de suas amigas que sempre estavam atrás dela.

Claire nem se deu ao trabalho de responder tamanha criancice, nada iria acabar com seu dia, se limitou olhar feio para a prima e seguiu seu caminho. _"Até que essa idéia de se transferir para Hogwarts não é ruim"_ pesou Claire, afinal sempre foi o sonho dela estudar lá e ela nunca se sentiu bem em Beauxbatons.

Acabou de tomar o café e voltou para seu dormitório. Sua mala com roupas já estava arrumada, então pegou sua pequena bolsinha de moedas, de pele de Briba que acompanhava uma cordinha para poder carregar no pescoço. Ela havia ganhado a bolsinha de Hagrid no seu aniversário de três anos e no segundo ano tinha enfeitiçado-a para ser bem maior por dentro, assim ela guardava seus objetos especiais. A menina abriu a bolsinha e jogou todo seu conteúdo na cama para ter certeza de que não esqueceu nada.

-Pequena Penseira, aqui – murmurou a menina, confirmando que sua mini Penseira presente de tio Alvo estava lá. – Chapéu invisível, aqui – continuou apontando para um chapéu azul claro do uniforme de Beauxbatons, que ela havia enfeitiçado no seu terceiro ano – Bisbilhoscópio, aqui. Mapa do mundo, aqui – pegou um pergaminho no qual ela tinha feito um mapa. Esse pergaminho virava o mapa do lugar onde ela estava. – Foto do melhor dia, aqui. – disse ela pegando uma fotografia, onde dava para ver uma Claire de uns nove anos em um corredor de Hogwarts com sua Nonna Giulia, sua mãe, tio Alvo e Hagrid a esmagando em um abraço, enquanto davam gargalhadas e Zuzie sua Elfa dava pulinhos tentando salvar a pequena Claire de ser esmagada. A menina amava essa foto, foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida, tio Alvo havia a levado para conhecer a escola nas férias, ela ainda podia ouvir as reclamações do Sr. Filch por ter que bater aquela foto. Foi um dia mágico apesar de seu pai não estar lá, nunca havia se divertido tanto, depois desse dia ela se apaixonou por Hogwarts, mas nunca estudou lá por que os Matteo de algum jeito convenceram sua mãe que era para Beauxbatons que ela deveria ir. Com certeza fizeram isso por saber que Claire era louca para ir para Hogwarts.

Depois de botar tudo de volta na bolsinha, pôs essa em volta do pescoço e jogou para dentro da camiseta, deixando amostra só o cordão da bolsinha junto com o cordão do colar que Mermaids lhe derá, que deixava o pingente de coração um pouco abaixo de seu pescoço. Logo depois encarou o quarto.

-Shadow – sibilou em Ofisioglossia

-Sim mestra. – respondeu uma cobra de tamanho razoável, com a escama preta azulada, que ironicamente lembrava os cabelos de Claire. Foi por causa de Shadow que a menina com seis anos descobriu ser ofidioglota. Ela passeava nos jardins da mansão Matteo, e viu Shadow, ainda não muito grande, atrás de um arbusto. Quando se deu conta estava falando com a cobra e ficou desesperada, por que ouviu uma vez que isso era dom de bruxos das trevas. Já que ainda não sabia escrever bem, mandou Zuzie escrever uma carta a seu tio Alvo, a Elfa já havia aprendido a escrever á muito tempo, pois ela que escrevia as cartas do avô de Claire enquanto ele ditava, como uma secretaria. Tio Alvo a acalmou dizendo que: não era um dom só de bruxos das trevas, surgiu essa crença por que a maioria dos ofidioglotas era descendente de Salazar Sonserina, mas que não era só a família dele que possuía esse dom, explicou a ela que a família Dumbledore também tinha históricos de ofidioglotas, mas era raro alguém nascer sendo um e que agora os únicos na família que tinha esse dom era ele e Claire. Depois desse esclarecimento todo, a menina só confidenciou esse segredo a Nonna Giulia, sua mãe e tio Alvo e ficou amiga de Shadow (Sombra), que a seguia por todos os lados, por isso ganhou esse nome.

-Vamos Shadow, estamos indo embora – sibilou Claire em resposta, esticando o braço em direção a cobra que rapidamente se enrolou em volta dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu pulso. Assim que Shodow se acomodou em seu braço, Claire o cobriu com a manga longa de sua capa, pegando sua mala e indo para a carruagem.

A viagem foi tranqüila. Claire dormiu na maior parte dela, acordou com o movimento que a carruagem deu para pousar em Paris. Assim que já estava tudo pronto, Claire não pensou duas vezes e saiu às pressas da carruagem com sua mala em mãos.

Não foi difícil encontrar seu pai e tio Alvo, já que esses vinham acompanhados de um enorme meio gigante.

- Hagrid – a menina gritou largando sua mala no chão e correndo para abraçar o amigo, que a recebeu com um enorme sorriso e um abraço de esmagar os ossos, fazendo Shodow sibilar em protesto de baixo da manga de Claire.

- Que saudades - exclamou a menina ignorando a cobra, enquanto se soltava do aperto do gigante.

- Eu também estava com saudade pequena Claire, se estava! – respondeu Hagrid com um sorriso – Ora deixe-me apanhar sua mala, sim – continuou indo em direção a mala, que jazia no chão um pouco atrás da menina.

Claire voltou sua atenção para os outros dois que a olhavam sorrindo.

- Oi tio Alvo, Oi Pai – disse a menina dando um beijo em ambos.

Antes que um dos dois pudessem responder uma discussão atrás de Claire chamou a atenção de todos.

- Eu devo levar a mala da menina Claire – exclamou a Elfa Zuzie puxando a alça da mala para um lado.

-Não precisa Zuzie, eu insisto – respondeu Hagrid puxando a outra alça tão forte que fez Zuzie e a mala irem de encontro ao seu peito.

-Zuzie! – gritou Claire enquanto a pequena Elfa se levantava pronta para insistir para pegar a mala de novo. Zuzie parou com sua tentativa na hora e foi em direção a menina dando pequenos pulinhos.

-Menina Claire, Zuzie estava com saudades minha Senhora.

- Eu também estava Zuzie – respondeu a menina dando um abraço na criatura, arrancando olhares curiosos dos bruxos ao redor e como sempre fazendo os enormes olhos de Zuzie brilharem.

-Bom vamos indo então minha filha?- perguntou Aberforth, assim que Hagrid se juntou a eles com a mala na mão a afastando de Zuzie enquanto olhava torto para ela, como se estivesse esperando a elfa arrancar a mala dele a qualquer momento.

Todos foram em direção a um bar bruxo perto da Torre Eiffel, entretidos em uma conversa, onde colocavam Claire a par das novidades. Entraram no pequeno bar que Claire achou bem parecida com o da Madame Puddifoot em Hogsmeade, que ela havia conhecido no dia em que foi para Hogwarts com nove anos.

Uma senhora baixa e gordinha, com olhos azuis e com seu cabelo loiro preso em um alto coque atrás da cabeça se aproximou deles sorridente.

-Alvo! Presumo que essa seja Claire – exclamou a senhora sorrindo para a menina.

-Ela mesma cara Margo – respondeu o diretor com seu sorriso simpático, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da menina. – Claire essa é Margo, meia irmã de Madama Rosmerta.

-È um prazer conhecê-la Dona Margo- disse Claire estendendo a mão em direção a moça com um enorme sorriso.

-É um prazer conhecê-la também querida- exclamou a mulher apertando a mão de Claire – Mas então vão almoçar aqui? – perguntou, enquanto soltava a mão da menina e olhava para Alvo.

-Ah! Infelizmente não, querida Margo. Prometemos a Rosmerta levar Claire para comer lá, ela não a vê desde que ela tem nove anos. – respondeu Alvo.

-Oh! Claro eu entendo. Mas, por favor, traga ela aqui algum dia.

-Pode deixar Dana Margo, vamos vir com certeza. – respondeu a menina sorrindo simpaticamente.

-Pois irei esperar- sorriu Margo – Mas então creio que estejam aqui para usar minha rede de flu, estou certa?

-Certa como sempre cara Margo, se você não se importar – disse Alvo

- Mas é claro que não, venham comigo – respondeu à senhora os guiando para o fundo do bar.

-Bom! Claire, eu vou via pó de flu com você. Alvo e Zuzie vão aparatar com Hagrid – disse Aberforth assim que chegaram a frente da lareira – Sabe como é ele não cabe na lareira – completou baixinho para Claire, fazendo a garota rir.

-Então nos vemos lá – disse Hagrid dando palminhas no ombro de Claire, a fazendo dobrar os joelhos com a força, enquanto virava para sair do bar com Alvo e Zuzie que sorriram para ela antes de irem.

-Pode ir na frente, minha filha – disse Aberforth, estendendo a caixinha com pó de Flu para ela.

Claire pegou um pouco do pó e se despediu de Dona Margo.

-Cabeça de Javali – gritou a menina jogando o pó no chão da lareira, fazendo chamas verdes a envolverem. Logo depois Claire só via um monte de salas de outras casas de relance e apareceu na lareira de um quarto com cores escuras, que só tinha uma cama, um armário e uma janela na parede de frente a ela.

Claire deu um passo para sair da lareira e logo depois seu pai apareceu.

-Bem vinda ao meu humilde quarto – sorriu Aberforth – agora vamos, os outros devem estar nos esperando lá em baixo.

A menina deixou suas coisa no quarto, e seguiu seu pai até uma escada em forma de caracol, que os levaram até o bar. Como dito os outros já os esperavam.

Foram todos conversando até o Três Vassouras. Chegando lá foram recebidos por uma Madame Rosmerta emocionada, que esmagou Claire com um abraço dizendo que a menina estava linda, que estava morrendo de saudades e logo depois acompanhou eles até uma mesa com Alvo sendo cumprimentado por todos onde passava. Sentaram-se em uma mesa próximo a uma janela do bar, inclusive Zuzie, pois Claire insistiu que ela não era somente sua Elfa, mas também sua melhor amiga e que era convidada dela para almoçar, fazendo a Elfa ficar emocionada, agradecendo sem parar, para depois de uns minutos finalmente se sentar e como sempre arrancar olhares dos bruxos ao redor por um Elfo estar à mesa com seus donos.

-Pai- exclamou Claire chamando a atenção de Aberforth e de todos na mesa- Aquele dia em que você e o Tio Alvo foram em Beauxbatons. Você disse a Vincenzo que não tinha mais Brunotte para te impedir de ficar comigo, o que o senhor quis dizer com isso? – perguntou Claire, fazendo Alvo e Aberforth se entreolharem como se concordassem entre si que ela deveria saber.

- Bom, quando você tinha dois anos seu avô me ameaçou, para que eu ficasse longe de você e de sua mãe. – respondeu Aberforth.

Claire só se limitou a suspirar, ficou profundamente ressentida com a atitude de seu avô. Sabia que deveria ter sido ameaças bem ruins pelo o que conhecia dele.

- Tudo bem pai, não quero mais falar sobre isso – disse a menina assim que viu que seu pai pretendia continuar falando, havia se arrependido amargamente de ter feito essa pergunta.

-Claire já que você herdou a fortuna dos Brunotte, o dinheiro está sendo transferido para uma conta que fiz para você no Gringotes – disse Alvo tentando mudar de assunto.

- Obrigado – respondeu a menina – Tio Alvo estava pensando já que agora moro aqui, eu gostaria muito de ir para Hogwarts – continuou lançando um olhar suplicante ao tio.

- Bom! Hogwarts raramente recebe alunos transferidos – respondeu seu tio, fazendo Claire murchar um pouco, porém com a esperança que ele falasse um "mas" – mas – continuou ele fazendo Claire abrir um sorriso – creio que poderei fazer isso para você, contudo tenho que conversar com Madame Maxime primeiramente.

- Aiii! Obrigado tio Alvo – exclamou a menina animada, levantando para dar um abraço no tio, que riu junto com os outros.

O resto do almoço foi muito divertido, todos riram muito com Hagrid contando, que em uma madrugada acordou com Pelucios o atacando, pois ele havia dormido em baixo da bolsinha de moedas. E ainda ficou mais divertido depois que o bar inteiro riu com Claire discutindo com Zuzie, pois a Elfa queria sempre servir a menina, ou dar comida a ela e cismava em limpar sua boca cada vez que Claire comia algo. Assim que acabaram de comer se despediram de Madame Rosmerta e saíram do bar.

- Foi um enorme prazer passar esse tempo com vocês, mas tenho que voltar para casa. Sabe como é, Canino precisa de comida – disse Hagrid já na rua.

-Claro Hagrid, muito obrigado pela companhia – respondeu Alvo.

-Então vou indo. Claire se não conseguir te ver mais nessas férias, te vejo em Hogwarts- disse Hagrid dando um sorriso, no qual foi retribuído por um ainda maior por parte de Claire por lembrar que iria para Hogwarts.

Depois de todos terem se despedido de Hagrid, foram caminhando até o Cabeça de Javali. Claire adimirava cada pedaço de Hogsmeade, maravilhada e seus olhos brilharam quando ao acabarem de subir uma rua deu para ver um relance de uma das torres do castelo de Hogwarts.

-Claire querida, vá buscar suas coisas para podemos ir – disse seu tio, assim que entraram no bar.

-Para onde vamos? Pensei que fossemos ficar aqui – Claire disse surpresa.

-Ora querida você acha mesmo que a faria ficar hospedada nesse bar velho – exclamou Aberforth sorrindo – iremos para casa de seu tio: Até eu arranjar um lugar maior para nós dois morarmos – continuou, fazendo Claire sorrir virando para subir e pegar suas coisas.

-Não menina Claire eu pegarei sua mala – exclamou Zuzie. Antes que Claire pudesse dizer algo a Elfa subiu correndo em direção à mala.

Alguns minutos depois Zuzie voltou com a mala e todos saíram do bar enquanto Aberforth o fechava.

-Pai essa hora não era para o bar ainda estar aberto? – perguntou a menina.

-Sim, mas hoje estou tirando folga depois de muitos anos – respondeu seu pai sorrindo se afastando da porta do bar e indo se juntar a eles na calçada.

-Mas como é que nos vamos até sua casa tio Alvo?- perguntou Claire olhando para seu tio, estranhando o fato de eles estarem ali como se fossem aparatar sendo que ela ainda não podia.

-Bom querida! Aqui no Reino Unido foi permitido a Aparatação acompanhada, por causa, dos constantes ataques. O que me lembra que é muito perigoso ficarmos aqui parados. Peguei meu braço, minha querida – respondeu seu tio, esticando seu braço para ela.

No minuto seguinte Claire sentiu uma sensação desagradável junto de uma falta de ar e sentia como se um anzol estivesse puxando seu umbigo por trás. Quando seu deu conta estava parada em frente a um sobrado branco, com um pequeno jardim muito bem cuidado, enquanto Shadow reclamava da sensação de aparatar em seu braço.

-Bem vinda a Godric's Hollow Claire- disse Alvo, abrindo os braços mostrando o lugar – Aqui é minha casa, mas raramente estou aqui – riu ele. – Vamos entrar.

Assim que atravessou a porta Claire se viu em uma sala muito confortável, com um sofá, poltronas, uma lareira e uma estante com muitos livros.

-Seu quarto é lá em cima, primeira porta à direita. – disse Aberforth a sua filha.

Claire não pensou duas vezes e subiu correndo com Zuzie nos calcanhares e entraram pela porta que seu pai mencionará. O quarto era claro com uma cama de dossel, criados mudos brancos nos lados da cama, uma janela ampla acompanhada de uma cortina lilás e também havia um armário da mesma cor que os criados mudo. O quarto era uma graça, feito exatamente para uma menina.

-Espero que goste, confesso que tive ajuda de Minerva nisso – disse seu tio, aparecendo na porta.

-É ótimo tio adorei – respondeu a menina sorrindo, fazendo Alvo sorrir também e com um aceno de cabeça sair do quarto.

O dia se passou voando Claire ficou maior parte do tempo com Zuzie e Shadow e depois se divertiu em um jogo de Xadrez bruxo com seu pai, pois tio Alvo havia saido a algumas horas, alegando ter assuntos importantes para resolver. Já eram 23h00minh quando deu boa noite a Aberforth e subiu para seu quarto, junto com Zuzie, pois Claire pediu a Elfa que ficasse lá até ela pegar no sono. Deitou em seu colchão super confortável no novo quarto, pensando em tudo o que havia ocorrido. Como seria sua nova vida agora, se animando quando lembrou que iria para Hogwarts e logo depois pegou no sono com Zuzie e Shadow do seu lado.


	4. Os Weasley e mais alguns

**N/A: Desculpem a demora para postar, era para ter sido no domingo, mas nem conseguir ver o PC no domingo ¬¬'. Espero ter compensado a demora nesse capítulo xD**

* * *

Capitulo 4 – Os Weasley e mais alguns

Dias se passaram e tio Alvo já havia falado com Madame Maxime, sobre a transferência para Hogwarts. A diretora ficou feliz por saber que a menina iria realizar seu sonho, por outro lado ficou triste por Beauxbatons perder sua mini Alvo Dumbledore. Claire havia ganhado esse apelido por ter um jeito muito parecido com o de seu famoso tio: Falava Serêiaco- ofidioglota também, mas isso só seu tio, a nonna e sua mãe sabiam- era extremamente inteligente –chegava ser considerada a aluna mais brilhante de Beauxbatons- excelente em transfiguração – até animaga ilegal era, desde o terceiro ano, mas ninguém sabia – e passava mais tempo na biblioteca que em outro lugar, igual seu tio quando tinha sua idade.

Claire não havia feito muitas coisas esses dias, a não ser ler todos os livros da casa. Seu tio e seu pai não a deixavam sair por causa dos ataques de comensais, portanto já que os livros acabaram ela estava realmente entediada. Foi por causa disso que a morena acordou naquela manhã decidida a reclamar que queria fazer algo, sabia que seu pai não estava em casa. Ele saia bem cedo todos os dias para ir ao Cabeça de Javali e só chegava lá pras sete, ou mais tarde que isso. Então levantou e foi até o quarto de seu tio torcendo para que ele estivesse lá, já que ultimamente Alvo saia sem parar.

Chegou em frente à porta do quarto do diretor, bateu duas vezes e aguardou resposta. A menina esperou esperançosa por um minuto inteiro e nada, aborrecida já ia se virando para voltar ao seu quarto e arranjar algo para fazer com Shadow e Zuzie, quando uma luz prateada vinda por baixo da porta do quarto, chamou sua atenção. Tomada pela curiosidade abriu a porta lentamente, depois de olhar os dois lados do corredor para se certificar de que não vinha ninguém.

O belo quarto estava com as janelas fechadas, que a deixariam na completa escuridão, se não fosse pela luz prateada, vinda do que Claire reconheceu imediatamente ser uma Penseira. A meia Veela foi chegando mais perto lentamente e se inclinou para olhar a superfície prateada. Viu lá dentro quatro fios também prateados, que eram lembranças prontas para serem vistas. Claire sempre fora fascinada pelas historias de seu tio, ele era um homem bastante velho, todos sabiam. Então não agüentando de curiosidade de assistir as lembranças de um homem tão vivido como ele, se inclinou para mergulhar a cabeça na Penseira.

Sentiu seus pés deixarem o quarto e foi caindo, caindo até aterrissar em uma estradinha rural, iluminada por um sol ofuscante. A alguns metros dela se encontrava um homem baixinho, gorducho, usando óculos com lentes extremamente grossas, que lia um letreiro de madeira no canto esquerdo da estrada. Antes que Claire pudesse rir das roupas ridículas do homem - imaginando ser a tentativa dele parecer um trouxa. O homem começou a andar rapidamente e seguiu na direção em que o letreiro dizia "_Little Hangleton 1,6km_".

O pequeno homem foi andando até um casebre velho, escondido em meio a algumas árvores, um pouco antes de chegar ao vilarejo - que Claire conseguiu ver enquanto seguia o homem pela estrada. Lá ele se apresentou como do ministério, a uma família que era composta pelo: Pai, Sr. Gaunt uma pessoa extremamente rude, seu filho Morfino igualmente rude e sua filha Merópe, que parecia ser mais a elfa domestica da casa. Pelo o que Claire entendeu Sr. Ogden foi até lá, para falar sobre uma audiência que Morfino teria no ministério por azarar um Trouxa. O que deixou Sr. Gaunt enraivecido, dizendo que não podiam ser tratados assim, por serem os últimos descendentes de Salazar Sonserina, enquanto mostrava um lindo anel em sua mão e quase enforcou sua filha para mostrar um medalhão no pescoço dela.

Disse que aqueles eram objetos do próprio Salazar, porém a conversa foi interrompida por um casal de Trouxas falando do lado de fora da casa. Não dava para vê-los, só ouvir as vozes. A única que devia estar vendo os dois era Merópe, que se debruçou na janela com o rosto totalmente pálido, para ter uma melhor visão.

O menino que deu para ouvir se chamar Tom contava para uma tal de Cecília sobre os Gaunt, mas logo depois se afastaram com uns sons que parecia ser cavalos andando, porém alguns minutos antes, Tom havia chamado Cecília de querida, o que encadeou uma confusão, depois que Morfino provocou a irmã por esse gesto de afeto de Tom por Cecília, acusando ela de ser apaixonada pelo trouxa, por isso havia azarado ele.

Sr. Gaunt louco de raiva pela filha estar apaixonada por um trouxa, quase mata a mulher enforcada, se não fosse por Ogden o acertar com um feitiço "_Relaxo_", fazendo o homem voar longe e cair estatelado no chão. Depois disso Sr. Ogden saiu da casa correndo, para fugir de um Sr. Gaunt vermelho de raiva e no meio da estrada o homem gorducho quase caiu, quando passou por um casal em cima de cavalos - que Claire imaginou ser Cecília e Tom. Quando viu o tal Trouxa não culpou Merópe por se interessar por ele, já que esse era lindíssimo. Porém antes que a menina pudesse rir com o casal da queda de Ogden, a lembrança mudou.

Agora ela estava em uma loja, cheia de antiguidades, onde um velhinho com uma cabeleira que encobria seus olhos, falava com um homem. O velhinho contava sobre uma moça grávida, de aparência muito pobre tentando vender um medalhão de ouro, que ela dizia ser de Salazar Sonserina. Claire ao ouvir isso imediatamente pensou em Merópe Gaunt.

O velho continuou, dizendo que examinou o tal medalhão e constatou ser de fato do próprio Salazar Sonserina e acrescentou depois, que a moça não devia fazer idéia de quanto custava, já que ele comprou dela apenas por 10 galeões e então a lembrança mudou novamente.

Claire se viu em uma rua movimentada, que ela pensou ser Londres. Ao seu lado estava tio Alvo bem mais novo, esse foi caminhando até uma antiga construção alta e sinistra, cercada por altas grades. Chegando lá, seu tio subiu a pequena escada que dava para a porta principal do prédio e bateu. Uma mulher jovem o atendeu e o diretor perguntou por Sra. Cole, que rapidamente chegou e acompanhou ele até um escritório.

No caminho até lá, Claire percebeu que o lugar deveria ser um orfanato, já que havia um número considerável de crianças de todas as idades passando. Até que ela cogitou a idéia de ser uma escola, mas já que por todas as portas abertas que passou ela não viu nenhuma sala de aula e sim alguns quartos, preferiu a teoria de ser um orfanato.

Quando chegaram ao escritório, Dumbledore disse a Sra. Cole estar interessado em levar o menino Tom Riddle a Hogwarts. Ela hesitou em contar, mas optou por alertar ao professor sobre algumas histórias sinistras sobre o menino assustar as outras crianças, até disse que Tom era suspeito de ter matado enforcado o coelho de um tal de Carlinhos Stubbs.

Logo depois de contar as histórias loucas sobre o menino que ela dizia ser diferente, a moça contou como ele chegou até ao orfanato: Disse que a mãe do menino chegou lá em uma noite tempestuosa, grávida e com dificuldades. Sra. Cole e as outras moças do orfanato a acolheram e em uma hora ela deu a luz a Tom e na hora seguinte morreu, mas antes disse algo sobre querer que o menino fosse igual ao pai, comentário que a Sra. Cole acrescentou, dizendo que não a culpava já que ela não era nem um pouco bonita. Fazendo Claire pensar em Merópe, por ela ser a única mulher no meio de todas aquelas lembranças que não era nem um pouco atraente. Sra. Cole continuou a historia, dizendo que a mulher afirmou que o nome da criança deveria ser Tom em homenagem ao pai, Servolo em homenagem ao avô e Riddle era o sobrenome.

Assim que terminaram a conversa, Sra. Cole levou Dumbledore até o quarto do menino no andar de cima. Quando Claire viu o garoto, levou um susto, já que ele era a miniatura do rapaz que ela havia visto em cima do cavalo a algumas lembranças atrás. Então queria dizer que Merópe conseguiu ficar com o tal Trouxa e teve esse menino, mas onde estava esse tal Trouxa chamado Tom afinal?

Seu tio explicou tudo sobre Hogwarts ao menino, que Claire reparou ser uma criança triste, sem vida, sem sentimentos e com um jeito superior de dar medo. O menino disse a Alvo conseguir falar com cobras, confirmando as suspeitas de Claire, de sua mãe ser Merópe Gaunt, já que na lembrança que a viu, a família Gaunt inteira conversou em algumas partes em Ofisioglossia. Logo depois seu tio e o menino se despediram e mais uma vez a lembrança mudou.

Levou um tempo para a morena reconhecer o lugar como a casa dos Gaunt, já que está estava muito mais suja e bagunçada. A sala escura era iluminada somente por uma vela ao lado de uma poltrona. Nessa poltrona encontrava-se um homem, com barba e cabelos muito grandes, que cobria seu rosto. Uma batida violenta na porta chamou a atenção dele, que só agora Claire reparou usar o anel de Sonserina. O homem foi relutante em direção a porta com a varinha em punhos e na outra mão uma faca curta.

A porta se entreabriu rangendo. Na soleira segurando um lampião, encontrava-se um garoto, que a menina reconhece na hora ser o pequeno Tom Riddle, porém agora ele deveria ter uns dezesseis anos, estava alto e mais bonito do que nunca. O menino depois de conseguir se desvencilhar de Morfino, que o atacou achando que era "O Trouxa", perguntou sobre Servolo, que o tio respondeu dizendo que ele havia morrido. Morfino lhe contou também que "O Trouxa" que engravidou sua mãe, havia a abandonado e voltou a morar no casarão no vilarejo com seus pais, respondendo a pergunta que Claire havia feito a si mesma minutos atrás, sobre onde Tom Riddle pai estava.

Logo depois de Morfino concluir sua explicação tudo ficou preto e a menina sentiu-se sendo sugada para cima. Quando se deu conta estava de volta ao quarto de seu tio. Antes que pudesse repassar tudo o que viu, escutou a porta da sala fechar no andar de baixo.

Saiu do quarto rapidamente e fechou a porta com cuidado atrás de si, logo depois desceu as escadas e se escondeu atrás do batente da porta da sala. Viu seu tio de pé em frente à lareira, parecia exausto como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Ele avaliava uma de suas mãos na altura dos olhos, a mão estava toda escurecida e enrugada, no dedo indicador havia um anel, que Claire reconheceu ser o que viu nas lembranças.

-Será uma Horcrux?- murmurou seu tio baixinho, pensando consigo mesmo.

Assim que Alvo, iria se virar de modo que pudesse vê-la, a menina subiu as escadas silenciosamente e foi para seu quarto. Chegando lá se sentou em sua cama ainda desarrumada.

-Ok! Vamos ver se eu entendi bem – Claire disse baixinho – Merópe Gaunt, descendente de Salazar Sonserina, se casou com um trouxa, que casou com ela ou por livre e espontânea vontade, ou ela lhe deu uma poção do amor, ou ela usou uma maldição impérios, mas enfim se casou. Porém foi abandonada por ele grávida, teve o bebê em um orfanato e morreu em seguida. A criança cresceu lá e virou um garotinho sinistro, que meu tio foi chamar para estudar em Hogwarts, depois de alguns anos esse garotinho virou um adolescente super, hiper, mega lindo, que foi fazer uma visita ao seu tio, esse estava mais loco do que já era e pela cara que o lindo Tom fez ficou sabendo por ele, que seu pai era um trouxa e abandonou sua mãe, logo depois disso, tudo ficou preto. O que me faz ter três teorias ou Tom estuporou seu tio, ou ele alterou sua memória, ou pior o matou. - Claire terminou seu monologo com um suspiro, por ter falado tão rápido, mas logo ficou pensando quem era esse Tom Riddle afinal?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Zuzie que entrou sorridente no quarto.

-Menina Claire, que bom que acordou – exclamou a elfa ainda sorridente – acabei de chegar! Fui fazer compras no mercado bruxo no centro e um funcionário de lá, teve a bondade de ir por mim até a banca trouxa e comprar uma revistinhas em quadrinhos, daquelas máquinas trouxa que fala e tem um com o nome da Blablabee. Que você gosta de ler – continuou Zuzie, fazendo careta para dizer o nome, enquanto Claire dava risada.

-Primeiro Zuzie: muito obrigada por lembrar-se de comparar a revista - disse a menina levantando um dedo – Segundo: eles não são maquinas trouxas, são Autobots, organismos autônomos robóticos – continuou levantando outro dedo – terceiro: o nome é Bumblebee, e não isso ai que você disse – riu a menina, fazendo Zuzie ficar envergonhada – mas agora, onde está Shadow? Tenho que falar com vocês – continuou Claire, agora seria.

Assim que encontraram Shadow, Claire contou a eles (Shadow apesar de não falar, entendia o inglês) tudo o que viu na penseira, enquanto a cobra estava enrolada em seu pescoço e Zuzie arrumava sua cama.

-Então desci e vi meu tio na sala – contava a menina – ele estava olhando sua mão, que não estava nada bonita por sinal e estava usando o anel que vi na Penseira, então ele murmurou algo sobre achar que o anel é uma Horcrux – completou. Agora recebia absoluta atenção de Zuzie que havia acabado de arrumar a cama.

- Você sabe o que é? – perguntou a elfa

- Não, só sei que é magia negra, pois quando tinha doze anos, peguei um livro de magia negra na biblioteca dos Matteo e tinha um capítulo chamado "_Tudo sobre Horcrux_", mas antes que eu pudesse ler minha mãe chegou e teve um treco quando me viu com aquele livro, então o escondeu – respondeu Claire, sentindo um aperto ao lembrar-se da mãe.

-Bom menina Claire, eu não faço idéia de quem é Tom Riddle ou o que é uma Horcrux – disse a elfa tristemente por não ter conseguido ajudar sua senhora.

- _Eu sei o que é mestra_ – sibilou Shadow ainda em seu pescoço. Claire na hora o olhou empolgada. Porém a cobra parecia meio que hesitar se devia falar sobre isso, mas continuou –_ Meu primeiro mestre falava sobre isto, o ouvi contando a um amigo a muito tempo. Horcrux é um objeto onde uma pessoa oculta um pedaço da alma, então não se pode morrer, pois se o corpo é ferido, existe essa parte guardada._

A menina escutou tudo aquilo surpresa: Primeiro, por que Shadow nunca falava sobre seu passado. Segundo, por que essa história de Horcrux era bem sinistra, Claire agradeceu mentalmente sua mãe por não ter a deixado ler aquele livro.

-_Mas como se faz isso?_ – sibilou Claire.

-_Meu antigo mestre disse que é preciso matar_- respondeu a cobra. Enquanto Zuzie só olhava tudo aborrecida, por estar de fora da conversa.

- Claro – disse Claire pensativa – "_Matar rompe a alma_", eu li isso no livro "_A natureza e seus enigmas_", capitulo um, página dez.

-Do que está falando menina Claire?- perguntou a elfa, já chateada por todo aquele mistério.

A menina explicou tudo a Zuzie, que achou aquilo horrível. Depois de discutirem mais um pouco sobre o assunto, a elfa saiu dizendo que tinha que fazer o almoço e Shadow se acomodou no pescoço da menina, que entendeu que a cobra iria dormir. Então a meia Veela ficou sozinha com sua revistinha do Transformers na mão.

De quem seria essa Horcrux, pensava a menina. A última pessoa que ela viu com o anel na lembrança, foi Morfino, porém Tom o atacou. Quem sabe ele roubou o anel do tio, e se essa Horcrux for de qualquer pessoa nessa enorme geração que é a família de Salazar Sonserina. Bom, talvez isso fosse algo que ela nunca saberia.

Claire almoçou somente na companhia de Shadow e Zuzie. Seu tio havia saído novamente e seu pai ainda não tinha voltado do bar. Ela passou o resto do dia relendo os livros da casa. Lia pela terceira vez "_Hogwarts uma história_", quando seu pai chegou por volta das 19h00min.

Jogaram algumas partidas de _Snap explosivo_, jantaram e logo depois seu pai foi dormir, dizendo estar exausto. Claire continuou na sala lendo a revista em quadrinho que Zuzie lhe trouxe e acabou pegando no sono.

A menina acordou por volta da 00h00min, com a porta da sala se abrindo e por ela passando Alvo Dumbledore.

-Se não te conhecesse tio, diria que está tendo um caso – riu Claire, meio sonolenta, fazendo seu tio dar uma risadinha divertida.

-Antes fosse minha querida! – exclamou Alvo ainda rindo – mas o que faz acordada uma hora dessas? Se me permite perguntar – continuou sorridente.

-Ah! Estava aqui lendo e acabei pegando no sono – respondeu – mas acordei com o senhor chegando. – continuou, enquanto levantava do sofá e se colocava de pé em frente ao seu tio.

Claire reparou que ele usava uma de suas habituais capas extravagantes, porém essa tinha a manga maior, que escondia sua mão machucada. A menina optou por fingir não saber de nada.

-Bem querida, é melhor você ir descansar. Hoje tive o prazer de encontrar alguns alunos meus, que se dizem honrados em conhecê-la - sorriu Alvo – Você gostaria de conhecê-los, amanhã depois do café?

-Claro tio! Adoraria – exclamou Claire animadíssima. Afinal, seria ótimo conhecer pessoas de Hogwarts antes de ir para lá – Mas quem são eles tio?

-Creio que você já conheceu alguns deles quando era bebê, são os Weasley - respondeu Alvo.

-Claro! Mamãe falava que sempre gostou muito deles. Conheceu-os quando trabalharam na Ordem e tinha muitas saudades deles, são aquela família que só tem ruivos não é? – perguntou Claire, não escondendo o entusiasmo. Sempre quis conhecer os Weasley, sua mãe falava tão bem deles. Alvo dava uma risadinha com a empolgação da sobrinha.

-São eles mesmos e já que quer tanto ir, sugiro que vá para cama. Pipe Pipe – disse seu tio docemente.

A menina riu, deu um beijo nele e saiu saltitante em direção a escada, porém quando pisou no primeiro degrau se virou para encarar o tio, que ainda se encontrava na mesma posição.

-Shadow e Zuzie podem ir também?

-Sem dúvidas- sorriu Alvo.

A menina sorriu de volta e foi em direção ao quarto. Chegando lá, encontrou Shadow dormindo, todo esticado em sua cama e Zuzie enfurnada em seu armário.

-Zuzie o que faz arrumando o armário uma hora dessas? – indagou a morena, fechando a porta atrás de si e logo depois atravessando o quarto em direção a elfa.

-Menina Claire, está muito bagunçado devo arrumar – se defendeu a amiga

-Nada disso, largue o que está fazendo e vamos dormir, pode dormir aqui se quiser – disse a menina sorridente – Tio Alvo disse que amanhã vamos conhecer os Weasley.

- Os ruivos que a senhora Annabelle gostava tanto?

-Eles mesmos – respondeu dando pulinhos –agora vamos dormir – disse enquanto ia apagar a luz.

Claire colocou seu pijama e se deitou ao lado de Zuzie, enquanto Shadow se aconchegava a seu redor. Ela desejou boa noite aos dois e dormiu quase que instantaneamente.

Acordou na manhã seguinte animadíssima com seu compromisso. Pulou feito doida, em cima da cama para acordar Zuzie e Shadow. Zuzie acordou animada, já Shadow como sempre de mau humor, depois voltou ao seu humor normal. Claire engoliu seu café e poucos minutos depois estava ela, Shadow, Zuzie e Alvo se despedindo de Aberforth.

A menina aparatou acompanhada de seu tio, com Shadow enrolado em seu braço e Zuzie aparatou sozinha. Apareceram em uma estradinha rural, perto de uma cerca que circulava um terreno com uma casa bem diferente, no meio. Ela devia ter uns sete andares e ao que tudo indicava era mantida em pé por magia, já que ela era muito inclinada.

-Bem vinda à toca, querida Claire – disse seu tio, enquanto andava em direção a portinha da cerca, fazendo Claire e Zuzie o seguir.

Atravessaram o enorme jardim e foram em direção a porta principal da estranha casa.

-Mãe tem mais lingüiça? – disse alguém de dentro da Toca, enquanto Alvo batia na porta.

-Eu já disse que não Rony, agora vá atender a porta – deu para ouvir, o que deveria ser a Sra. Weasley, responder.

Logo depois a porta foi aberta bruscamente, por um menino alto, com os olhos azuis e os cabelos muito ruivos. Assim que Rony abriu a porta, seu olhar caiu sob Claire, o fazendo ficar boquiaberto com a beleza da menina.

-Bom dia Sr. Weasley. – disse Alvo simpaticamente.

-B-Bom dia. – gaguejou o menino, ainda com o olhar vidrado na meia Veela.

O diretor olhava aquilo divertido, já Claire um pouco envergonhada com o comportamento de Rony.

-Sr. Weasley, essa é Claire minha sobrinha – disse Dumbledore colocando seu braço ao redor do ombro da menina, que agora estava rubra de vergonha com o olhar de Rony - Vocês me disseram para trazê-la aqui e assim fiz.

-Ah! Claro professor. È um prazer Claire – disse Rony atrapalhado, conseguindo sair de seu transe e ficando rubro como a menina.

-É um prazer também, sou Claire Dumbledore – sorriu em resposta, fazendo Rony se admirar mais ainda, enquanto ela esticava seu braço para cumprimentá-lo.

-R-Ron Weasley – gaguejou aceitando a mão da morena.

Logo depois surgiu uma senhora com o olhar simpático, também ruiva atrás de Rony.

-Dumbledore! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley, empurrando Rony para passar, fazendo o ruivo olhar de cara feia para mãe – E essa deve ser Claire – sorriu para a menina, apertando em volta do rosto dela com as duas mãos - Os boatos, são reais. Você é absurdamente linda

-Muito obrigada! – respondeu Claire com um sorriso envergonhado.

- Não vamos ficar aqui fora parados, venham fiquem a vontade – disse Sra. Weasley, puxando Claire e Alvo para dentro.

-Sinto muito querida Molly, mas tenho coisas a tratar – sorriu Alvo – Porém Claire e Zuzie ficaram honradas de ficarem.

-Claro que ficaremos Sra. Weasley, se não for incomodar é claro – disse Claire.

-Ora querida, não é incomodo algum – sorriu Sra. Weasley – é uma pena Alvo, mas venha tomar café algum dia.

-Não perderia esse convite por nada, querida Molly – exclamou o diretor – Seu pai vem te buscar mais tarde querida. – continuou dando um abraço na sobrinha. Logo depois se despediu dos outros e aparatou do lado de fora da cerca.

- Vamos querida, te apresentarei ao resto da família – disse Sra. Weasley colocando a mão em volta do braço da menina – Vamos Rony, tire essa cara de bobo e vá chamar os outros.

O menino saiu vermelho de vergonha, enquanto Sra. Weasley fechava a porta atrás de si, acompanhando Claire e Zuzie até a sala.

-Fique a vontade Claire, você e Zuzie – disse Sra. Weasley sorrindo para a elfa, que como sempre se mantinha quieta quando estava em um lugar novo – É uma pena, o que aconteceu a Annabelle, eu gostava tanto dela era uma pessoa maravilhosa. – continuou indicando para que a menina se sentasse e assim ela fez.

-Ela falava muito de você Sra. Weasley.

Antes que a mulher pudesse falar mais, Rony entrou na sala, acompanhado dos demais. As meninas sorrindo para Claire e Harry o unico menino, tendo a mesma reação que Rony, tivera a pouco na porta.

-Claire, mute prazerr sou Fleur Delacour – disse uma menina muito bonita, que tinha o mesmo perfil que as meninas de Beauxbatons – Soube que você veio de Beauxbatons, come estan as coisas porr la?

-Muito prazer Srta. Delacour sou Claire Dumbledore – sorriu a menina – as coisas em Beauxbatons estão ótimas como sempre, com Madame Maxime no comando. - respondeu sorridente, arrancando suspiros de Harry e principalmente de Rony, que recebeu um tapa no ombro de Hermione.

Fleur mal teve tempo de responder e foi empurrada por uma menina que aparentava ter a idade de Claire, era bem bonita com os cabelos ruivos.

-Muito prazer Claire sou Gina – disse a menina animada, estendendo a mão para ela.

-È um prazer Gina – respondeu sorridente, apertando a mão da menina.

-Parece que você será minha colega de sala, Dumbledore disse que você vai para o 5° ano.

-Estou indo sim, não vejo à hora de ir para Hogwarts.

-È realmente emocionante ir para lá – comentou uma menina de cabelos castanhos cheios – Prazer sou Hermione Granger – a menina sorriu e apertou a mão de Claire

-È um prazer Srta. Granger – sorriu de volta

-Pode me chamar de Hermione.

- E-Eu sou Harry Potter, mas pode me chamar de Harry – se apresentou um menino não muito alto, moreno que usava óculos com lentes redondas. Com um sorrisinho nervoso diante da beleza de Claire.

- É um prazer Harry. – respondeu Claire, animada por conhecer Harry Potter, mas preferiu não fazer alarde, não era legal quando faziam isso, sempre acontecia com ela, quando sabiam que era sobrinha de Alvo Dumbledore.

Depois, Claire passou um dia extremamente divertido. Conheceu melhor todos eles, jogou quadribol e se descobriu ser uma ótima artilheira. No jantar conheceu o Sr. Weasley que perguntou muitas coisas, sobre sua vida. Também conheceu Gui Weasley um dos irmãos mais velhos, noivo de Fleur, que por sinal, a menina teve que concordar com Gina ser extremamente chato ela falar como se todos fossem crianças. Conheceu também, os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, que a bombardearam com cantadas, até que a Sra. Weasley se irritou e gritou com eles

Com o tempo até mesmo Zuzie foi ficando menos tímida, principalmente quando começou uma conversa com Hermione, que já gostou de Claire por saber como ela tratava bem sua elfa. No começo da noite, Claire e Zuzie se juntaram a Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina no jardim, assim que se despediram dos gêmeos que voltariam para a loja, mas não antes de terem convidado Claire mil vezes para ir lá.

-Então Claire. Muito animada para Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry, enquanto todos se sentavam em circulo no meio do jardim

-Sim muito, sempre foi meu sonho ir para lá – respondeu abrindo um sorriso super empolgado.

-Bem que você podia cair na Grifinoria, assim você ficaria no meu dormitório – disse Gina

-Ah! Tomara, seria ótimo ficar com você – disse sinceramente – Acho que vou para lá, a família toda foi de lá.

-Bom isso já faz de você boa parte Grifinoria – riu Rony.

- _Mestra, esse menino Weasley está dando em cima de você._ – reclamou Shadow , que até agora não havia se manifestado, embaixo da manga de Claire.

-O que foi isso? - perguntou Hermione assustada olhando para a manga. Enquanto o resto fazia o mesmo que Hermione, Harry ria e Zuzie olhava tudo indiferente.

-Ah! È somente o Shadow- respondeu a menina levantando a manga, fazendo a cobra deslizar para a grama, ficando perto de suas pernas.

-Nunca conheci outro ofidioglota- disse Harry curioso.

-Ah! Conheceu sim, meu tio Alvo é – respondeu a menina pegando Shadow para enrolar em seu pescoço.

-Não sabia que Dumbledore era ofidioglota – disse Gina, olhando atentamente para Shadow.

-Se soubéssemos antes poderíamos ter o acusado de ter aberto a Câmara Secreta – riu Rony, fazendo todos o acompanharem, exceto Zuzie e Claire.

-Acusá-lo de abri-la? - perguntou a menina, ela sabia sobre a história da Câmara, mas nunca ouviu sobre ela ter sido descoberta.

-É ela foi aberta no meu 1° ano, na verdade eu a abrir – respondeu Gina tristemente, surpreendendo a todos, pois em geral ela não tocava nesse assunto – Havia um diário que pertencia a Tom Riddle, que me possuiu e me fez fazer coisas horríveis.

-Sinto muito Gina – disse Claire, vendo a tristeza da menina e tentando esconder a surpresa ao ouvir aquele nome.

-Tudo bem já faz tempo, de qualquer forma Harry me salvou – continuou a menina, fazendo todas olharem para ele sorrindo.

-Quem é Tom Riddle? – Zuzie fez a pergunta que Claire estava louca para que alguém fizesse.

-Tom Riddle é o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort – respondeu Harry com raiva daquele nome, fazendo todos tremer ao ouvirem.

Nesse momento Zuzie olhou espantada para Claire, que retribuiu o olhar. Até Shadow levantou a cabeça para prestar mais atenção. Então era isso? Tom Riddle era Lorde Voldemort, o motivo de todas as tristezas de sua vida e o canalha ainda estava fazendo Horcrux para ser imortal. Era obvio agora, que o anel era a Horcrux dele e também tinha o diário, não a surpreenderia se tivesse mais delas.

-Então Claire é verdade que você fala várias línguas?- perguntou Hermione tentando parar a tensão que reinava entre a roda.

-É sim – respondeu saindo de seus devaneios – Falo Frances, Italiano, Serêiaco um pouco de grugulês e sou Ofidioglota.

-Cara, você também fala Serêiaco, isso é demais – disse Rony surpreso, fazendo Claire sorrir, tímida.

Eles continuaram a contar sobre diversas histórias, de seus anos em Hogwarts para a menina e a elfa.

Messes se passaram e Claire ficou inseparável dos novos amigos, passava um tempo com seu pai e seu tio, mas nunca deixava de ir a casa dos Weasley, um dia sequer. Já faltava uma semana para o começo do ano letivo, e todos estavam mais do que empolgados. Sra. Weasley não sabia mais o que inventar para distraí-los. Eles já haviam ido ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras, inclusive foram visitar a loja de logros de Fred e Jorge, onde Claire levou mais algumas das cantadas dos gêmeos, que ela já tinha perdido a conta de qual era. Depois de dizer a Gina que não venderiam poções do amor para a irmã, falaram para Claire, algo sobre ser até um insulto, ela estar perto daquelas poções, já que nunca precisaria daquilo, ou algo do gênero, pois a menina parou de prestar atenção nas cantadas deles.

-Boa noticia crianças – disse Sr. Weasley chegando do trabalho, e se sentando para jantar. Fazendo todos olharem animados para ele.

-Amanhã eu levarei vocês comigo para o ministério, eles deixaram o pessoal do meu departamento levar os filhos, já que todos estavam falando sobre como eles estão agitados com a volta as aulas e essa história de não poder sair de casa.

-Ora Arthur, isso não é perigoso? Com essa guerra lá fora não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sairmos a toa – disse preocupada. Imediatamente todos olharam esperançosos para o Sr. Weasley, para que ele a convencesse deixá-los ir.

-Molly, iremos de pó de flu, direto para dentro do ministério, não há problema algum.

Sra. Weasley, olhou todos na mesa pensativa e diante daqueles olhos suplicantes sobre ela acabou cedendo.

-Tudo bem então, mas tomem cuidado.

-Um passeio ao ministério, isso é demais – disse Hermione empolgada, fazendo todos concordarem com ela.

-Será mesmo, crianças – sorriu Arthur – Claire, você e Zuzie poderiam dormir aqui, já que amanhã sairemos bem cedo.

-Claro! Claire, vocês serão bem vindas – exclamou Molly – Podem dormir com Gina e Hermione.

-Seria ótimo- sorriu Claire – Falarei com meu pai.

Depois de falar com Aberforth, que ficou feliz com a empolgação da filha de visitar o ministério. Claire, Zuzie, Hermione, Gina, Rony, Harry e como sempre o dorminhoco Shadow, que não saia do pescoço de Claire. Passaram o resto da noite com seus habituais papos noturnos, logo depois todos foram dormir.

Acordaram bem cedo no dia seguinte e depois de comer um baita café da manhã que Sra. Weasley fez eles tomaram. Foram um a um via pó de flu, ao esperado passeio. Claire entrou na lareira com Shadow em seu pescoço. Segundos depois estava no saguão de entrada do ministério, era um lugar lindo, enorme, tinha uma fonte no centro com três estatuas e uma delas era um Elfo, fazendo Zuzie ficar toda animada.

-Bem! Penúltima parada pessoal – disse Sr. Weasley com todos, dentro do elevador, enquanto memorandos voavam em cima da cabeça deles – O departamento de mistérios. – continuou assim que a porta do elevador abriu dando para um corredor em mármore preto, que tinha umas cinco portas, também pretas. Porém a do fundo chamava mais atenção – Mas infelizmente é só isso que posso mostrar a vocês, afinal é o departamento de mistérios. – riu – Apesar de que a maioria, já sabe mais do que devia sobre ele – continuou, saindo do elevador, e virando o corredor que cruzava o do departamento de misterioso, fazendo todos o acompanhar. No fim desse corredor, desceram uma escada de pedra, que deu nas masmorras.

-Aqui é o velho décimo tribunal, a suprema corte dos bruxos fica numa masmorra. – disse Arthur.

-Foi aqui meu julgamento no ano passado – comentou Harry. Claire sabia do que ele estava falando, já estava por dentro de tudo.

-Sinistro- murmurou Rony, por causa do ar de assustador que as velhas masmorras tinham, fazendo Gina, Hermione rirem dele, enquanto Claire ria, da aproximação de Zuzie com medo do lugar.

-Arthur!- chamou um senhor baixinho, que usava óculos quadrado, acompanhado de um jovem, que já se percebia ser atrapalhado, pelo jeito como ele andava estabanado e derrubava um papel da pilha que segurava em mãos a cada passo que dava.

-Harvey! Como está? – sorriu Arthur, dando palmadinhas nas costas do colega.

-Bom tirando este estagiário provisório, que me arrumaram estou ótimo – respondeu o homem, fazendo questão que o garoto escutasse sua frustração. – E você trouxe a garotada, para o passeio ao ministério?

- Ah! Trouxe sim, estão amando não é? – perguntou Arthur se virando para eles, que somente assentiram apesar de só ouvirem o Sr. Weasley falar o passeio todo, até que estava bem interessante.

A conversa foi interrompida, quando o atrapalhado estagiário derrubou boa parte da pilha de papeis.

-Deixe isso ai que eu pego, vá buscar o que te pedi e tome muito cuidado – disse o senhor para o garoto que estava roxo de vergonha – estou te dando um voto de confiança, agora vá.

O menino não pensou duas vezes e saiu disparado em direção as escadas. Logo depois Harvey e Arthur, se fixaram em uma conversa, e o resto se sentou em um enorme banco antigo, que ficava encostado na parede.

-Será que vamos ficar nesse lugar sinistro por muito tempo? – sussurrou Rony

-Não sei, mas quero ir ao banheiro – respondeu Claire, que tinha Zuzie ainda grudada nela com medo.

-O banheiro mais perto é no oitavo nível, eu e Gina vamos com você – disse Hermione.

-Harry Potter! - exclamou o senhor interrompendo a conversa com Arthur, fazendo todos olharem em direção a ele, que olhava Harry com um sorriso.

-Não precisa, fiquem aqui e ajudem Harry a sair dessa. Zuzie vai comigo- sussurrou Claire de volta pra a amiga, que apenas assentiu. – Avise o Sr. Weasley para mim? – perguntou, vendo que Arthur também estava ocupado, tentando ajudar Harry a escapar de tantas perguntas.

-Pode deixar – sorriu Hermione – Tenha cuidado

Logo em seguida, Claire subiu as escadas em direção ao departamento de mistérios, acompanhada de Zuzie e Shadow em seu pescoço, para poder pegar o elevador para o oitavo nível.

-Sabe não me surpreende, que a Senhora Annabelle gostasse tanto deles. Dariam ótimos senhores – comentou a elfa, assim que estavam chegando ao elevador. Quando estavam prontas para entrar, um barulho de porta abrindo atrás delas chamou atenção, fazendo até Shadow levantar a cabeça e olhar para trás.

Deu tempo de ver que o estagiário atrapalhado, saiu de uma das salas do departamento de mistérios e entrou na misteriosa porta do fundo, a que a menina estava louca para ver o que havia atrás dela. Shadow, Zuzie e Claire, se entreolharam quando viu a oportunidade perfeita de ver o que havia ali, já que o garoto quando foi passar pela grande porta, deixou cair um caderno, que impediu que ela se fechasse.

A menina ficou parada olhando a porta entreaberta, se segurando para não ir lá dar uma espiada.

-_Vamos lá mestra_ – sibilou Shadow – _não há mau algum dar uma espiadela._

A garota nada respondeu, só olhou para Zuzie e viu que a elfa também lutava contra a curiosidade. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se dirigiu em direção ao fim do corredor e Zuzie logo a seguiu. Afinal dar só uma olhada não faria mal. Harry e os demais, haviam falado tanto sobre essa sala, que foi a que eles passaram a ultima aventura no ano anterior. Não dava para resistir, em dar uma olhada.

Quando estavam chegando perto, diminuíram os passos, para não chamar atenção e a menina empurrou a porta vagarosamente, colocando a cabeça para dentro, Shadow e Zuzie fazeram o mesmo.

Eles viram uma sala circular, que havia cinco portas, tirando a por qual eles entravam.

-Devíamos ir embora?- perguntou Claire.

-_Vamos ver uma delas mestra_ – sibilou Shadow, morrendo de curiosidade.

A menina estava tão curiosa, que nem ouviu a razão. Lembrando da história que seus amigos contaram, pegou a varinha e apontou para a porta pela qual tinha passado e mantinha-se entreaberta.

-_Flagrate_ - murmurou, fazendo um "_x_" aparecer marcado na porta. Em seguida, ela abaixou, tirou o caderno do caminho, deixando ele no chão um pouco mais afastado e assim que fechou a porta - como os amigos disseram - a sala começou a rodar.

-_Vamos por aquela ali, mestra_ – disse Shadow, indicando uma porta a sua direita, assim que a sala parou de girar.

A menina abriu a porta lentamente, viram- se em uma sala clara, de luzes cintilantes e douradas. Havia relógios de todos os tamanhos por toda a superfície da sala, nos intervalos das estantes enfileiradas na parede ou nas escrivaninhas. A luz brilhava em um vidro alto de cristal em forma de sino, no extremo oposto da sala. Flutuando ali dentro em uma correnteza luminosa, havia um pequeno ovo dourado que subia se transformando em beija-flor, e era apanhado pela correnteza que o fazia atrofiar e se tornar novamente um ovo e em outro extremo da sala, havia uma mesinha com vários vira tempos, aquilo imediatamente chamou a atenção de Zuzie, que foi em direção a eles. Enquanto isso Claire observava o curioso ovo.

-Aqui tem muitos colares bonitos – exclamou Zuzie.

-Devemos sair daqui, não vai demorar e alguém virá atrás de nós – disse Claire, já indo em direção a porta – Vamos Zuzie! – chamou a elfa, que ainda se encontrava admirando, os vira tempo.

Depois de fecharem a porta, assim que saíram, a pequena sala circular, voltou a rodar. Porém não demoraram a achar a saída, já que Claire a havia marcado.

-Vamos logo ao banheiro e depois vamos nos juntar aos outros – disse a menina, já no corredor indo em direção ao elevador.

Não demorou muito e o trio estava no banheiro do oitavo andar. Claire depois de usá-lo se olhava no espelho, para ajeitar seu cabelo, porém seus pensamentos estavam tão perdidos no departamento de mistérios, que não prestava atenção em nada ao seu redor.

-Olha que lindo que é – dizia a elfa, que não parou de falar o caminho todo até o banheiro, porém nem Claire e nem Shadow, que dormia no pescoço da dona, estavam ouvindo. – Ficará lindo em você, menina Claire – continuou a elfa, ficando na ponta dos pés, para colocar a corrente de ouro que segurava na mão, em volta do pescoço de sua senhora – A corrente é grande o bastante para envolver nós duas – admirou-se Zuzie, passando a corrente pelo seu pescoço também. – Veja o pingente roda.

Aquela fala da elfa despertou a menina e até mesmo Shadow, fazendo ambos virarem bruscamente para ela.

-NÃO GIRE ISSO ZUZIE! – berrou Claire.

* * *

**N/A: Prontinho o quarto capitulo, agora sim a história começa.. xD Tentarei postar o próximo o mais rápido possivel, prometo (=**


	5. Era uma vez, uma elfa e um vira tempo

Capitulo 5 – Era uma vez, uma elfa e um vira tempo...

**_-NÃO GIRE ISSO ZUZIE – berrou Claire._**

Mas era tarde de mais, antes que a menina tivesse gritado "_GIRE_", a elfa já havia dado impulso e o vira tempo começou a rodar.

Claire vendo que seu grito foi em vão virou-se para observar o banheiro. Pela janela a sua direita dava para ver o dia mudando para noite e a noite para o dia, o dia ficar ensolarado e de repente chover, enquanto isso dentro do banheiro entrava e sai pessoas tão rápido, que só dava para perceber que elas andavam de costas, como uma fita rebobinando. Zuzie observava tudo choramingando e Shadow só observava assustado, como Claire.

Depois de alguns segundos intermináveis, tudo voltou à velocidade normal.

-_O que houve mestra?_ – perguntou a cobra, no pescoço da menina, tentando não se enrolar na corrente do vira tempo.

-Nós voltamos no tempo e eu não faço idéia o quanto - respondeu.

Ao ouvir isso, Zuzie começou a choramingar descontroladamente.

-Eu sou uma elfa má.

-Calma Zuzie, você não sabia. – tentou acalmar a menina.

-_Se não sabia, não deveria ter mexido_ – reclamou Shadow, se calando com o olhar feio de Claire.

-Se eu não sabia, não devia ter mexido – chorou a elfa.

Shadow olhou para a meia Veela e acenou com a cabeça, como quem diz "_Não falei_". Claire só olhou feio e se virou para observar Zuzie, que ainda chorava.

-Eu sou a pior elfa do mundo.

-Calma Zuzie...

-O que será de nós agora? – berrava a elfa, ignorando Claire e batendo a cabeça na parede.

-Zuzie! – chamava a menina, tentando inutilmente segurar a amiga.

-Estraguei tudo, eu e minha enorme curiosidade - a elfa chorava, agora socando a parede.

-Não fique assim, é só nós girarmos ao invers... – a menina se calou, quando um barulho de algo se quebrando, veio da mão que Zuzie socava na parede.

A elfa parou seu escândalo e com os olhos bem abertos de medo, lentamente abriu sua mão, para ver o vira tempo despedaçado. Na hora Zuzie aumentou seu berreiro.

-Eu sou uma elfa muito, muito mááá! – gritou, voltando a bater a cabeça na parede.

-Chega! – exigiu Claire, fazendo a elfa parar de bater a cabeça, mas ainda chorava. – Você sabe que eu não gosto de usar minha autoridade de senhora em você, mas exijo que pare já com isso – continuou a menina em um tom sério.

Imediatamente a elfa engasgou, para poder parar o choro.

-_Porque não fez isso antes?_ – reclamou Shadow.

-Ok! Vamos pensar no que fazer – disse Claire ignorando a pergunta da cobra – Vamos procurar o senhor Weasley, se tivermos sorte, voltamos no tempo alguns dias, então Arthur deve estar por aqui – completou, logo depois soltando um longo suspiro – Vamos! – exclamou, puxando a elfa, que ainda segurava o choro, pelo braço e a arrastando para fora do banheiro.

Claire não reparou nada de anormal, ao entrar no corredor do oitavo nível, o movimento era o mesmo de quando eles entraram no banheiro. Então um pouco esperançosa, esperou o elevador para ir até as masmorras, de onde tinha vindo.

-Está uma loucura aquela estação Tower Hill, a lata cospe lixo em todo trouxa que passa – dizia uma velhinha a um homem bem alto, dentro do elevador - Tenho que avisar rapidamente a Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas, irei assim que acabar de falar com Stephen – completou, logo depois descendo na frente de Claire e Zuzie, junto do enorme homem.

No instante em que a porta do elevador se fechou, a menina reparou que o Departamento de mistérios estava muito mais cheio que antes, logo depois percebeu um homem baixinho e gorducho se aproximando deles, todo sorridente.

-Querida, você não pode ficar por aqui, está perdida? – perguntou abrindo um enorme sorriso.

-Ahn! Estou procurando o Sr. Weasley – se apressou Claire em dizer, antes que tivesse que interagir com mais pessoas do passado e ela sabia como isso era perigoso.

O homem deu um pequeno risinho e disse:

-Ora querida! O Sr. Weasley trabalha no segundo nível, na Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas.

-Obrigada – Claire sorriu e saiu correndo junto de Zuzie, para dentro do elevador, antes que o homem falasse outra coisa.

Chegando ao segundo nível, a menina perguntou brevemente a uma moça que passava, se ela sabia onde estava o Sr. Weasley. O que não foi tão bom, já que a moça se ofereceu para chamá-lo, e pediu para ela esperar no corredor. Claire ficou branca, quando viu a mulher voltar acompanhada de um ruivo, de uns 30 anos, parecidíssimo com o Sr. Weasley, porém não era ele.

-Olá Senhorita – sorriu o ruivo – Em que posso ser útil?

-Ahn! Ahn! – Claire pela primeira vez na vida, não tinha uma resposta. O que ela ia dizer a ele? Não era esse Sr. Weasley que ela queria. A menina ficou mais alguns segundos em silêncio, fazendo o homem a olhar com uma cara de "_Estou esperando_" - Tem uma lata de lixo cuspindo nos trouxas na estação Tower Hill – respondeu Claire em um folego só – Tchau! – completou e saiu com Zuzie e Shadow no pescoço, enquanto o homem gritava um "_Obrigado_" atrás deles.

-_Se saiu bem mestra_ – sibilou Shadow, dentro do elevador, fazendo Claire sorrir e logo depois suspirar aliviada, que saiu dessa sem problemas.

Claire olhou Zuzie e percebeu que a elfa, estava triste.

-Zuzie, por favor não fique assim, está tudo bem – disse ela a pequena amiga.

Zuzie apenas acenou com a cabeça, e desceu do elevador, que parava novamente no oitavo nivel.

-Vamos sair daqui, já sei quem devemos procurar – exclamou a morena sorridente, por ainda ter um plano B. Claire perguntou a um auror, que estava por perto, onde era a saida dos visitantes e logo depois pensou como o plano dela de interagir com menos pessoas possiveis por aqui, estava indo por agúa abaixo.

- Zuzie coloque meu chapéu da invisibilidade – disse a menina, tirando sua bolsa de pele de briba, que ficava em seu pescoço junto do colar de Mermaids – Ah! È um saco não poder usar mágia – reclamava, enquanto tinha metade do braço dentro da bolsinha, para achar o chapéu – Está aqui! – exclamou, colocando ele na cabeça da elfa, que sumiu, assim que o chapéu encostou em sua cabeça.

Logo em seguida a menina colocou a bolsinha de volta em seu pescoço.

-_Shadow, você volta para debaixo da manga_ – disse. A cobra foi deslizando até se endireitar a onde foi pedido – Zuzie sejá lá onde você estiver, fique segurando em milha blusa, para você não se perder – pediu olhando para os lados, afim de achar algum vestigio da elfa, mas logo sentiu Zuzie segurando a blusa.

Assim que saiu para a Londres trouxa, levou um susto as roupas estavam completamente diferentes, as pessoas se comportavam de outra maneira e mesmo não conhecendo muito bem a cidade, viu prédios, que antes não estavam ali.

-Com lincença – pediu Claire a uma senhora , que olhava uma vitrine – Me desculpe incomodar, mas que ano estamos? – perguntou meio envergonhada, fazendo a mulher olha-lá estranhando a pergunta.

-Estamos em 1942 – respondeu a moça gentilmente, mas não disfarçando que achou a pergunta esquisita. Claire gelou naquele momento, fazendo a mulher estranhar mais ainda e sem dizer mais nada saiu de perto da menina, que continuou parada em choque no meio da calçada.

-_O que faremos mestra?_ – sibilou Shadow, acordando Claire de seu transe.

-Zuzie?- a menina chamou aflita, quando percebeu que a elfa, não segurava mais sua blusa, porém antes que pudesse se desesperar, escutou um choro baixinho vindo da pequena escada, que dava entrada a uma pequena loja, um pouco a frente.

-Zuzie, eu não disse para você não ficar assim? Não precisa tá? – Claire disse gentilmente, se sentando no degrau, do lado da onde possivelmente a elfa estava.

-Não dá menina Claire, nós viemos parar cinqüenta e quatro anos no passado, por minha culpa – chorou Zuzie.

-Olha Zuzie, você não fez por mau, eu sei disso – sorriu Claire – Você pegou o vira tempo para me dar de presente não foi?

-Sim – respondeu a elfa baixinho – Eu não vi mau em pegar um, tinha tantos iguais.

-Tudo bem Zuzie, você não pegou por maldade, mas mesmo que tivesse vários, não era nosso você não poderia ter pegado – disse a menina calmamente – Mas agora já foi e nós temos que superar isso, quem sabe a gente não tem uma aventura aqui – se empolgou Claire.

-È mesmo, quem sabe não será divertido – começou se animar a elfa.

-Bom agora temos que ir. Todos já estão me olhando – Claire indicou as pessoas que passavam na calçada - Tecnicamente estou falando sozinha e com roupas que ainda nem estão na moda – completou, arrancando uma risadinha da elfa. – Venha! Você acha que o ministério nos pegaria se você aparatasse comigo? – perguntou a meia Veela se levantando em um pulo.

-Não eles não detectam magia dos elfos – respondeu Zuzie – Pelo menos não daqui a cinqüenta e quatro anos – brincou a elfa. Fazendo Claire ficar aliviada, por ela não estar mais triste.

-Então nos leve para Hogsmeade.

Segundos depois o trio se encontrava no conhecido vilarejo, que estava com um vento geladinho com a chegada do outono. Zuzie tirou seu chapéu, enquanto Claire estava pensativa.

-Certo, vamos ver se encontramos meu pai por aqui – disse a menina, pegando o chapéu que a elfa lhe entregava e colocando de volta na bolsinha em seu pescoço, logo depois saiu andando em direção ao Cabeça de Javali, com Zuzie ao seu lado.

Lá a morena descobriu que seu pai ainda não era dono do bar e ninguém nunca ouviu falar dele.

-Sem problemas – exclamou a menina, já vendo que Zuzie ia voltar a ficar triste, enquanto saiam do bar - Não sei se seria uma boa idéia mesmo falar disso com meu pai. Vamos procurar pelo tio Alvo.

As duas chegaram aos portões de Hogwarts, depois de uma longa caminhada e Shadow nem se mexeu o caminho todo. Claire olhou através dos portões, mas parecia que não havia nem os fantasmas lá dentro. Até que ela ouviu passos se aproximando, por entre os arbustos altos, que cercavam o lado de dentro do portão, tampando a visão para o castelo.

Um homem alto, com a barba grande, os cabelos negros até o ombro e bastante magro, se aproximava do portão, olhando para Claire com uma expressão de curiosidade.

-Senhorita, no que posso ajudá-la? – perguntou o homem em uma voz aguda. Observando a menina atentamente por detrás do portão e as vezes jogava uma olhada para Zuzie, que se encontrava logo atrás da meia Veela.

-Muito prazer sou Claire, e estava procurando por Alvo Dumbledore – sorriu a menina encantadoramente, preferindo não citar o sobrenome – O senhor poderia me ajudar?

-Sou Apolinio Pringle – apresentou-se – E como Zelador de Hogwarts, tenho que seguir as regras e não dar nem um tipo de informação do corpo docente ou alunos, a um estranho. Desculpe-me senhorita – respondeu o homem, já se virando para voltar ao castelo.

-Por favor! – exclamou Claire, fazendo o homem se virar novamente para ela – É muito importante que eu o veja Sr. Pringle – insistiu a menina, jogando seu encanto de meia Veela para ganhar alguma vantagem.

Sr. Pringle só olhava Claire hipnotizado, com o encanto, nem chegava a piscar.

-B-Bom creio que uma pequena informação não fará mau – gaguejou o zelador, com os olhos ainda focados nela – O máximo que poderia dizer é que nessa época o Professor está na casa dele.

-Creio que já está de bom tamanho – sorriu a menina, quebrando o encanto, fazendo o homem balançar a cabeça atordoado com o fim do "_transe_". – Muito Obrigada!

Claire se virou e saiu com Zuzie, pelo caminho que elas haviam vindo.

-_Será que seu tio mora no mesmo lugar mestra?_ – Shadow se pronunciou pela primeira vez, colocando sua cabeça para fora da manga da menina.

-_È isso que iremos ver_ – respondeu – Nós leva Zuzie? – perguntou a morena, já esticando seu braço para elfa aparatar com eles.

-È pra já – disse Zuzie, pegando o braço de Claire.

Em um instante os três se encontravam em Godric's Hallow e foram caminhando até a onde possivelmente já era a casa de Alvo Dumbledore. Não demorou muito e a menina já estava pronta para bater na porta da casa. Em alguns segundos a porta se abriu e por ela apareceu um Alvo Dumbledore bem mais jovem, do que Claire estava acostumada. Ele pareceu se assustar assim que viu a menina.

-No que posso ajudar senhorita? – perguntou o futuro diretor educadamente, ainda olhando para ela assustado.

-Desculpe incomodá-lo professor, mas é algo de extrema importância – disse Claire

-Nesse caso entre, por favor, fique a vontade – respondeu ele, dando espaço para a menina e a pequena elfa passarem. – Me desculpe, mas é que você lembra muito minha...

-Irmã Ariana?- interrompeu a menina, deixando o diretor curioso.

-Exatamente, como sabe sobre ela? Se me permite perguntar – disse o professor, indicando para que Claire e Zuzie se sentassem, em seguida sentando-se na poltrona em frente a elas.

-Bom professor Dumbledore, isso parecerá ridículo, mas... – Claire hesitou, dando uma olhadinha para Zuzie, que a encorajou continuar – Eu sou sua sobrinha.

-Bom. Não esperaria outra coisa com tamanha semelhança com a família – riu Alvo simpaticamente. – Mas devo acrescentar que estou surpreso por Aberforth ter uma filha na sua idade e eu nunca ter sabido.

-Bom Professor, é exatamente ai que entra a parte importante que te falei – Claire deu uma risadinha nervosa – O senhor me conhece desde que nasci – Alvo fez uma expressão confusa – Daqui á cinqüenta e quatro anos – completou a menina.

-Oh! – exclamou seu tio surpreso – Acho que entendi a história, mas que vira tempo poderoso este.

-Pois é professor – disse a menina – Era uma vez uma elfa e um vira tempo, que ela encontrou no departamento de mistérios – ela tentou explicar, fazendo Zuzie se movimentar incomoda ao seu lado.

-Ah! Sim, entendo – sorriu Alvo – O jeito será você ficar comigo, não é mesmo? Até arranjarmos um jeito de você voltar – sugeriu

-Se não for incomodar tio Alvo – exclamou Claire – Quer dizer professor – ela se apressou em corrigir, até agora estava se saindo bem de não chamá-lo de tio Alvo. Ela achou que seria estranho para ele.

-Não se incomode em me chamar assim, querida – sorriu ele – Você deve estar acostumada, não é mesmo?

-Estou sim – riu a menina tímida.

-Bom vamos ao que interessa, primeiramente deixe-me ver o vira tempo – pediu Alvo estendendo a mão. Claire pegou o vira tempo com Zuzie, que o segurou todo esse tempo e entregou ao tio. – Bom creio que vou ter trabalho com ele, mas não será impossível – disse o professor, depois de analisar o colar - Mas será um longo trabalho, então teremos que te adaptar a este tempo.

-Mas tio não é perigoso, interagir com as pessoas deste tempo?

-Sim querida Claire, porém basta você nunca comentar nada do futuro a ninguém, viva como se aqui fosse sua época. Entende? – perguntou e Claire fez que sim com a cabeça. – Bom você terá que ir para Hogwarts comigo certamente – explicou Alvo, fazendo os olhos da menina brilharem com o fato de ir para Hogwarts – Terei que falar com o diretor, nós a apresentaremos como minha filha.

-Não será problema algum, até os sete anos te chamava de pai – Claire se empolgava cada vez mais, fazendo Dumbledore rir divertido.

-Então me ajude na história, você é minha filha e veio...?

-Da Itália e estudava em Beauxbatons, morava lá com minha mãe que foi morta por Grindelwald – completou Claire – Vocês estão na guerra com Grindelwald não é? – perguntou a morena com medo de ter dado um fora.

-Sim, estamos sim – riu seu tio – A história está muito boa, com tudo creio que você saiba falar Italiano e Frances, estou certo? – Claire concordou – Então está resolvido, a questão de quem será sua mãe eu mesmo me encarrego.

Passaram-se uma semana e Claire, Zuzie e Shadow já tinham uma ótima relação com Alvo Dumbledore de 1942. Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos. A menina já havia se acostumado a chamá-lo de pai e ele mesmo já havia pegado o costume de chamá-la de filha, disse a ela uma vez que ele devia gostar muito dela no futuro, porque já a considerava bastante agora no passado. Claire contou tudo o que podia a seu "_pai_" e ele ficou impressionada com o fato de seu irmão ter um filha, com a inteligência da menina, como ela tinha uma personalidade parecida com a dele e principalmente o fato dela ser extremamente parecida com Ariana.

-Claire vamos, não podemos mais atrasar – gritou Alvo com Zuzie ao seu lado, ambos esperando Claire descer para irem ao Beco Diagonal. Alvo havia falado com Armando Dippet sobre a matricula de Claire. O homem ficou impressionadíssimo com o fato de Dumbledore ter uma filha, disse que nem imaginava isso e aceitou a matricula sem problema algum, principalmente depois que conheceu a menina e se encantou por ela. O diretor também havia resolvido quem seria a mãe de Claire, disse a Dippet que a mãe da menina era uma auror, que tinha morrido recentemente na Itália. Não iria dar problema algum já que a mulher não tinha família nem uma, que pudessem questionar. Ele conseguiu até documentos bruxos para a menina, inclusive a transferência de Beauxbatons e essa foi mais fácil, pelo fato de Alvo ser muito amigo da atual diretora Adoribelle Beau.

-Calma, estou aqui – disse Claire descendo as escadas, toda animada para ir comprar seu material.

-Excelente, vamos pegue um pouco – pediu Dumbledore, oferecendo para a menina um pouco de pó de flu.

A morena pegou um pouco do pó sem hesitar, entrou na lareira e gritou "_Beco Diagonal_". Em alguns segundos ela chegou ao conhecido Beco, que estava um pouco diferentes, com lojas que antes não tinham.

-Aonde quer ir primeiro, querida? – perguntou o professor, que acabava de aparecer na lareira, seguido de Zuzie.

-Vamos comprar os livros primeiro – respondeu a menina animada.

O passeio foi muito divertido, a menina ficava animada com cada material que comprava. A morena até brincou com seu novo "_pai_", quando estavam no boticário, que iria comprar ingredientes para fazer para ele uma amortentia, dizendo que o Alvo do futuro era encalhado, fazendo o professor rir. Depois foram ver o Empório das Corujas, Claire brincou dizendo que iria comprar uma coruja de estimação, fazendo Shadow sibilar em protesto, debaixo de sua manga.

-Acabamos, que tal irmos tomar um sorvete agora? – disse Dumbledore, assim que sairam da Madame Malkin.

-Ótima idéia – exclamou Zuzie e Claire ao mesmo tempo.

Chegando à famosa Florean Fortescue, não demoraram e encontram um lugar para se sentarem na parte de fora da sorveteria.

- Alvo! – exclamou um homem de estatura média, magro, loiro e com olhos azuis, vindo em direção a mesa em que eles estavam - Mas que visita ótima.

-Florean! – disse o professor, levantando para dar um abraço no amigo – Não iria vir ao Beco Diagonal e perder a oportunidade de provar seu delicioso Sundae! – completou Alvo, fazendo sorveteiro rir.

- Fico feliz que goste, será por conta da casa.

-Ora não se incomode Florean...

-Nada disso Alvo eu faço questão – sorriu – E essa linda moça quem é? – perguntou Florean, dando um sorriso para a menina.

-Essa é minha filha Claire – respondeu Alvo

-Filha! – disse o homem surpreso – Alvo, não sabia que tinha uma filha é muito bonita.

-É um prazer Sr. Fortescue – disse a menina se levantando para cumprimentá-lo.

-E também é muito educada – disse o homem, apertando a mão que Claire havia estendido – É um prazer também senhorita, mas por favor me chame de Florean – sorriu ele.

-Pode deixar Florean – disse a menina com um enorme sorriso – Está é minha amiga Zuzie – apresentou-a.

Sr. Florean conversou um pouco com Zuzie e os demais e logo depois foi buscar os três Sundaes, insistindo que seria por conta da casa.

-Professor Dumbledore! – exclamou uma menina, de olhar severo, cabelos acinzentados amarrados em um coque atrás da cabeça, usando uns óculos de lentes quadradas, acompanhada de uma mulher idêntica, porém mais velha que a menina.

-Srta. Mcgonagall que prazer em vê-la – sorriu o professor, cumprimentando a menina – Sr. Mcgonagall – disse ele cumprimentado a mulher, que estava junto.

Claire só olhava a menina, estava impressionada, conhecia a Professora Mcgonagall e vê-la jovem assim era muito estranho.

-Essa é minha filha Claire – dizia Dumbledore.

-Não sabia que tinha uma filha Dumbledore – disse a mãe de Minerva, olhando para a meia Veela curiosa

-Eu também não – sorriu a pequena Mcgonagall – È um prazer, sou Minerva – disse a menina simpáticamente, sorrindo para Claire.

-Sou Claire – disse a morena igualmente simpática.

-Claire irá para Hogwarts este ano Srta. Mcgonagall – disse Alvo sorrindo – Ela também está indo para o quinto ano.

-Isso é ótimo, você irá amar Hogwarts – disse Minerva empolgada – Espero que você entre para Grifinoria, assim poderá ficar em meu dormitório.

Claire abriu um enorme sorriso para a menina, gostava da Minerva do futuro e já começava a gostar da do passado.

Minerva e sua mãe se juntaram a eles no sorvete e passaram bastante tempo conversando. Claire, Minerva e até mesmo Zuzie, já pareciam antigas amigas.

-Nos vemos amanhã na estação, eu te apresento aos meus amigos – sorriu a mais nova amiga de Claire – Você pode ficar no mesmo vagão que nós.

-Claro te encontro lá então – sorriu a meia Veela super empolgada.

-Isso seria muito bom, agora devemos ir querida – disse Alvo – Foi um prazer vê-la Sr. Mcgonagall

-O prazer foi meu Dumbledore, gostei muito de conhecê-las – completou a mulher se dirigindo a Claire e Zuzie.

Depois de Claire, Alvo e a elfa se despedirem delas, foram direto para a lareira no caldeirão furado, onde a menina conheceu o dono que se chamava Tom e logo depois voltaram para casa.

A meia Veela passou o resto do dia contando os segundos, então resolveu ler os seus novos livros para se distrair e acabou adormecendo no fim da tarde.

-Vamos menina Claire – Zuzie pulava em cima da menina para acordá-la - Você tem que se arrumar, chegou seu dia de ir para Hogwarts.

A menina levantou em um pulo e correu para ir tomar banho sem dizer nada, quando passou por Alvo como uma bala. Não demorou muito e ela já estava vestida, tomando seu café.

-Coma devagar Claire – alertou o professor – Você não quer passar mau em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, não é mesmo? – Claire apenas concordou com a cabeça e continuou comendo um pouco mais devagar.

Assim que terminou de comer, foi correndo para o quarto com Zuzie, verificar se não esqueceu nada. Olhou sua mala com as roupas novas, que Alvo havia comprado para ela e depois tirou sua pequena bolsinha do pescoço para ver se não deixou nenhum objeto mágico para trás.

-Havia me esquecido disso – exclamou a menina com seu mapa na mão

-_O que foi mestra?_ – perguntou a cobra que estava enrolada na cama.

-Isso poderia ter sido muito útil para achar o Sr. Weasley no ministério – explicou a menina.

-Por que? – perguntou Zuzie – Ele só é o mapa do lugar onde você está. Não iria mostrar onde o Sr. Weasley estava.

-È ai que você se engana Zuzie – sorriu a menina – Harry me mostrou uma vez, um mapa que ele tinha de Hogwarts, mas o mapa indicava onde estava cada pessoa no castelo – continuou, enquanto abria seu mapa – Então eu andei estudando, descobri o encantamento que faz isso e apliquei em meu mapa – completou colocando o mapa esticado na cama de modo que Zuzie e Shadow vissem.

-_Isso é muito legal_ – sibilou Shadow, vendo o mapa da casa de Alvo, onde dava para ver o nome deles no quarto e de Dumbledore andando na biblioteca.

-Eu adorei isso – exclamou Zuzie.

-Eu também. È extremamente útil – comentou a menina sorrindo –Só não me lembro, de nos livros dizerem que o encantamento também serve para animais – disse se virando para Shadow, que não comentou nada – Dizia no livro que para encontrar elfos era um encantamento diferente, eu modifiquei o encantamento para que o único elfo que o mapa mostre seja a Zuzie, tentei fazer com que o único animal a aparecer seja o Shadow, mas não encontrei nada – contou a menina pensativa – È estranho que ele apareça aqui agora.

-_Mestra não está na hora de ir?_ – desconversou a cobra.

Claire somente olhou para ele desconfiada, mas optou por não comentar nada. Shadow sempre foi muito misterioso mesmo.

-_Está mesmo, vamos_ – respondeu a menina, esticando o braço para que a cobra subisse.

Claire guardou seus itens mágicos de volta na pequena bolsinha, colocou-a no pescoço e desceu, ouvindo Zuzie dizer o quanto o mapa era legal.

-Podemos ir? – perguntou Alvo, assim que os viu descendo a escada.

-Podemos! – exclamou Claire, com friozinho na barriga de tão ansiosa que estava.

Todos foram de Nôitibus Andante até a estação de King's Cross. Chegando lá andaram até a plataforma nove. Seu tio parou de frente para um pilar, entre a plataforma nove e a dez.

-Aqui é a portal querida – disse ele lhe entregando a passagem do trem – Eu irei para a escola mais tarde – continuou ele, ao ver a dúvida no rosto da menina – Tenha uma boa viagem – completou dando um abraço nela.

-Ok! Tchau pai – riu Claire – Tchau Zuzie – disse ela abraçando a elfa, que Alvo havia enfeitiçado para que os trouxas não a vissem.

A meia Veela foi correndo em direção a parede do portal, enquanto Shadow sibilava um "_Tchau_" para Alvo e Zuzie, em seu braço. Assim que passou pelo portal, a menina se viu em uma plataforma lotada de estudantes, onde havia um trem enorme, com a aparência antiga, porém muito bonito. Claire sentiu o friozinho em sua barriga aumentar, finalmente estava indo para Hogwarts, não se sentia tão feliz a algum tempo.

-_Será que algum desses alunos tem uma cobra bonitinha de estimação_ – disse Shadow, olhando de um lado para o outro, enrolado em seu braço.

-_Toma vergonha na cara_ – riu Claire e foi caminhando em direção ao trem, sorridente.

-Claire! – alguém atrás dela chamou seu nome, fazendo a menina se virar.

-Minerva! – exclamou a meia Veela, quando viu quem era. Em seguida deu um abraço na nova amiga.

-Venha vou te apresentar a uma amiga minha – disse Minerva sorridente, puxando Claire pelo braço – Não sabia que tinha uma cobra – comentou a menina, olhando para Shadow. – Claire essa é Rachel Reece – apresentou Minerva, assim que chegaram perto de uma menina de cabelo castanho claro liso, e olhos castanhos. – Rachel, está é Claire Dumbledore.

-Ah! Você que é a filha do Professor Dumbledore, que todos estão falando? – sorriu a menina – É as noticias aqui correm rápido – comentou, vendo a cara de surpresa da meia Veela.

-Sou eu mesma – riu Claire – È um prazer Rachel

-É um prazer também, espero que você fique conosco na Grifinoria – comentou a menina, fazendo Minerva concordar com ela.

-Eu também espero – respondeu a morena sorridente.

-O que acham de nós irmos procurar um vagão? – perguntou Minerva

As duas meninas concordaram e foram caminhando para o trem. Claire chegou até a ir saltitando de tão animada que estava.

-Deixa que eu ajudo vocês meninas – disse um menino alto, com o cabelo bem preto e olhos castanhos. Claire o achou bem bonito – Oh! Quem é a amiga de vocês – exclamou o menino olhando atentamente para Claire.

-Essa é a Claire, Kyle – respondeu Rachel, sorrindo maliciosa, quando viu o olhar do amigo – Ela que é a famosa filha do professor Dumbledore – continuou fazendo Claire ficar vermelha de vergonha.

-È um prazer linda dama, sou Kyle Vane, só Kyle para a senhorita – disse o menino galanteador, pegando a mão de Claire para depositar um beijo.

-È um prazer também – respondeu ela envergonhada.

-_Sorte dele não ter beijado a mão do braço onde eu estou se não ele ia ver o que é dor_ – reclamou Shadow, chamando a atenção de Kyle e Rachel, que não haviam reparado a cobra apesar dela não estar coberta pela manga desta vez.

-Nossa Claire, você tem uma cobra – se espantou Rachel – Que coisa mais sonserina.

-Rachel! – replicou Minerva. Todos sabiam que chamar alguém de Sonserino, não era um elogio para um Grifinorio.

-Ahh! Desculpe-me Claire mais é verdade – disse a menina, levantando as mãos, como se livrasse da culpa.

-Tudo bem, eu adoro o Shadow independente da opinião das pessoas – respondeu Claire, tentando não parecer mal educada, fazendo Shadow deslizar em seu braço como se fizesse carinho, agradecendo. Minerva e Kyle riam da cara de envergonhada de Rachel.

-Está vendo Rachel, nós sempre falamos que você fala demais e acaba ouvindo o que não quer – ria Minerva.

-Por favor pessoal, não fale assim. Eu não respondi na intenção de te deixar mau Rachel – Claire se apressou em dizer, com medo de que a mais nova colega ficasse brava com ela, mas logo se aliviou com a risada que Rachel deu:

-Tudo bem Claire, eu que fui indelicada me desculpe – disse a menina sorrindo – Eu não me ofendi, agora vamos logo atrás de um vagão?

-Pode deixar que eu levo para você – disse Kyle, já pegando o malão que a meia Veela se preparava para corregar, fazendo Minerva e Rachel rirem.

- Obrigada – disse Claire envergonhada, entrando no trem atrás dos outros.

-Vocês podem ficar no meu vagão, os meninos não vão demorar para chegar – disse Kyle no corredor do trem, com as meninas o seguindo – Pronto é aqui! – exclamou o menino abrindo a porta do compartimento, em seguida guardando o malão de Claire e depois se ofereceu para guardar o das outras meninas.

Assim que se organizaram, Minerva sentou-se ao lado de Rachel, as duas se espalharam na poltrona, obrigando Claire a se sentar ao lado de Kyle na poltrona da frente. O menino sorriu agradecido para as duas amigas, enquanto Claire se sentava tímida.

-Então meninas como foram às férias? – perguntou o amigo.

-Eu passei na Irlanda com minha família, foi bem divertido, apesar de não podermos ter saído tanto, por causa da guerra bruxa – disse Minerva.

-Bom eu fui mergulhar na Austrália com meus pais, para sair um pouco da Europa, a guerra trouxa aqui é pior – exclamou Rachel – Lá é incrível.

-Ah! Eu também fui mergulhar com meus pais, mas foi no Caribe – comentou Kyle – E você Claire?

A menina ficou em silêncio, suas férias não foram exatamente felizes.

-Ah! Eu não fiz nada – respondeu simplesmente.

-Gente, vou ver se os outros chegaram – exclamou Minerva, deixando a cabine.

-Por que você veio para Hogwarts? – perguntou Kyle.

-Vim morar na Inglaterra com meu pai – respondeu Claire.

- Você morava onde antes? – Rachel continuou o questionário.

-Na Itália, mas estudava em Beauxbatons.

-Por que você saiu de lá, Claire? – perguntou o amigo.

-Bomm! – começou Claire – Minha mãe morreu nas férias e eu não tinha mais ninguém, além do meu pai – respondeu a menina tristemente.

-Sinto muito Claire - disse Rachel.

-É, sentimos muito – concordou Kyle.

-Tudo bem gente, eu não me incomodo – sorriu a meia Veela – Vocês podem perguntar o que quiserem.

-_Mestra, vou dar uma volta_ – sibilou Shadow, em seu braço.

Claire levantou, entreabriu a porta do vagão e colocou a cobra no chão.

-O que foi? – perguntou Rachel. Enquanto Shadow deslizava para fora.

-Vou deixar ele dar uma volta – respondeu a morena, voltando a se sentar, preferindo não dizer que a cobra havia dito isso. Se Rachel comentou o fato de ela ter uma cobra, imagine sobre ela ser ofidioglota, de qualquer forma, isso não era algo que Claire contava para todos.

-Onde será que estão os outros? – questionou Kyle, quando o trem começou a andar. Logo depois do menino terminar sua frase, a porta do compartimento se abriu.

-Chegamos! – exclamou Minerva – Claire, esses são: Kieran Prewett, Darren Johshon e Ryan Connor. Meninos está é Claire Dumbledore.

-È um prazer meninos – sorriu Claire.

-O prazer é todo nosso – disse Darren educadamente.

-Então é mesmo verdade, você é linda – riu Kieran, que fez Claire se lembrar dos Weasley. Claire como sempre ficou envergonhada com o comentário e Kieran recebeu uma cotovelada de Minerva.

-Sou Ryan – cumprimentou um menino alto, loiro e com olhos castanhos, apertando a mão de Claire.

O resto da viagem foi super divertida, eles conversaram bastante, Claire sempre tomando cuidado para não falar o que não devia. Ela já estava gostando muito de cada um deles, os meninos eram muito engraçados, principalmente Kieran Prewett, que só depois Claire pensou ser parente de Molly. Lembrava-se de uma vez ela ter comentado seu sobrenome de solteira. Depois de muita conversa, eles jogaram uma partida de Snap explosivo e se empanturrarão de doces, que compraram no carrinho do trem.

-Vamos colocar nossas vestes – Rachel disse, se levantando para pegar a roupa dentro do malão, fazendo Minerva e Claire fazerem o mesmo.

Os meninos ficaram no vagão, enquanto elas se dirigiam ao banheiro do trem.

- Sabe! Eu sempre gostei dos uniformes de Hogwarts – disse Minerva, se olhando no espelho com suas vestes já no corpo.

-Eu também – comentou Rachel, acabando de vestir o seu.

-Quando é que eles colocam o emblema da casa? – perguntou Claire, enquanto colocava sua capa, reparando que seu uniforme não tinha cores e nem emblemas. Sua capa era toda preta e o lugar onde devia ser as cores da casa, era somente preto e branco.

-O uniforme muda a cor e coloca o emblema sozinho, assim que o chapéu seletor dizer em qual casa você irá ficar – respondeu Minerva.

-Meninas – chamou Claire, fazendo as duas amigas a olharem – Vocês ainda falariam comigo independente de qual casa eu fosse?

-Ora! Mas é claro Claire, você é uma pessoa muito legal – disse Rachel – A casa que você entrar não mudará isso.

-Exatamente – sorriu Minerva – Já estão prontas? Temos que ir, para os meninos irem se trocar também.

-Podem indo na frente, vou ver se encontro Shadow – disse Claire.

As amigas concordaram e saíram do banheiro. A meia Veela nem teve trabalho para achar seu amigo rastejador, pois esse apareceu deslizando de trás da pia.

-_O que fazia ai?_ – perguntou Claire para a cobra

-_Estava esperando para falar com você, mestra_ – respondeu – _Encontrei alguém que irá lhe interessar muito, aqui no trem._

-_Quem?_ – perguntou a menina curiosa.

-_Tom Riddle, mestra_ – sibilou Shadow, fazendo Claire abrir os olhos espantada – _Ele estava em um vagão não muito longe do seu._

-_Não acredito nisso, até aqui essa desgraça me persegui_ – reclamou a menina – _Tantos anos para vir, eu caio justamente no que ele está em Hogwarts._

-_Isso não é tudo mestra, pelo que eu ouvi ele também está indo para o quinto ano_ – comentou a cobra.

-Grrrr! – rosnou Claire – _E eu achando que não podia ficar pior. Mas agora tenho que me acostumar, espero não ter que encontrar ele nunca, com a raiva que sinto sou capaz de matá-lo_ – esbravejou ela, andando de um lado para outro – _Venha Shadow, temos que ir_ – continuou a menina, depois de um suspiro, pegando a cobra.

Claire voltou rapidamente para o vagão, olhando de um lado para o outro, com medo de encontrar Riddle. Ela e os amigos passaram o resto da viagem, contando piadas e histórias engraçadas de infância.

-Chegamos – exclamou Darren. Claire sentiu seu friozinho na barriga voltar, finalmente Hogwarts.

Pegaram suas coisas e todos saíram juntos. Fora do trem estava lotado de estudantes, monitores organizavam os novos alunos, para irem para os barquinhos e alunos mais velhos iam em direção as carruagens, puxadas por Testrálios.

-Srta. Dumledore? – perguntou um velho, que aparentava ser muito forte para sua idade, se aproximando da menina.

-Sim sou eu – respondeu ela.

-Sou Ogg o guarda caças – sorriu o homem – Vim avisá-la que você pode ir de carruagem até a escola, porém deve entrar junto com os alunos novos para ser selecionada. Um colega seu pode te mostrar onde esperar – completou ele, olhando para todos os Grifinorios que esperavam a conversa terminar.

-Pode deixar que eu levo ela Ogg – exclamou Kyle.

-Tudo bem então – disse o homem, dando tampinhas nas costas do garoto e em seguida saindo em direção aos primeiranistas.

Claire acompanhou seus amigos até uma carruagem e subiu logo depois de fazer carinho discretamente no Testrálio que iria puxá-los.

-È lindo – exclamou Claire, olhando a vista do castelo de noite, pela janela da carruagem que já andava.

-Você irá amar, este lugar Claire – comentou Minerva, se juntando para olhar a vista com a amiga.

A meia Veela pensou em todos os anos, em que sempre sonhou estudar em Hogwarts e agora isso era real.

-Tenho certeza que vou – Claire respondeu Minerva, com os olhos brilhando diante da visão de seu castelo favorito, até mesmo a cinqüenta e quatro anos atrás.

* * *

**N/A : Ai está o quinto capitulo, espero que tenham gostado xD Creio que o próximo virá no fim de semana.**

**Resposta das Reviews**

**Crhis Cullen: ****Que bom que gostou, continue acompanhando ;D**

**Lady Luna Andrews: Não demorei para postar? Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo**

**Percy Potter Cullen: È eu também acho a Zuzie muito legal, o Shadow é extremamente preguiçoso mesmo, gosto que tenha gostado da fic xD**

**Penas: Concordo, é nessas horas que temos que gritar droga xD E não deixa de ler os outros capitulos heim, as coisas com Claire no passado ficaram ainda mais legais xD**


	6. Finalmente Hogwarts

**N/A: Gente, desculpe a demora. Estava em provas bimestrais e não tive tempo nem para piscar, mas finalmente o capitulo esta ai. Postarei o proximo o mais rápido possivel. Espero que gostem ;***

* * *

Capitulo 6 – Finalmente Hogwarts

Não demorou muito e a carruagem estava parando em frente à porta de entrada do castelo.

-Vamos Claire, eu te levo até onde o Ogg disse – exclamou Kyle, do lado de fora da carruagem, estendendo a mão para ajudar Claire descer, fazendo a morena pensar, por que não fazem meninos educados assim na época dela.

-Vejo você mais tarde na Grifinória, heim... – gritou Minerva para amiga, que já estava um pouco à frente com Kyle. A meia Veela sorriu em resposta e seguiu seu caminho.

-Está nervosa? – perguntou Kyle, vendo que Claire mexia os dedos freneticamente.

-Um pouco, é estranho ter que entrar em um salão cheio de veteranos, acompanhada de primeiranistas – comentou, fazendo Kyle rir.

-Fique calma, será bem rápido – sorriu o amigo – Chegamos! Seu pai já está chegando - completou, apontando do topo de uma enorme escada, o professor subir com algumas crianças atrás.

-Ah! Claire – exclamou Alvo, ao se aproximar dos dois no topo da escadaria – Obrigada por acompanhá-la Sr. Vane, agora vá depressa para o salão, que já irá começar a seleção.

-Ok professor. Vejo você mais tarde Claire. Boa sorte! – disse Kyle, indo em direção ao salão principal.

-Bom fique aqui, que irei dar os avisos – Dumbledore indicou que Claire ficasse ao lado de uma primeiranista, que parecia nervosa para a seleção.

A meia Veela mal ouvia o que seu "_pai_" dizia, só conseguia pensar na seleção, o frio em sua barriga tinha aumentado consideravelmente e as vozes que vinham do grande salão só pioravam, fazendo Claire pensar naquele monte de pessoas, que ela teria que encarar.

-Aguardem que vou verificar se já está tudo pronto – disse Alvo indo em direção as portas do grande salão, deixando para trás primeiranistas agitados. Claire percebeu que a menina que estava do seu lado, era a única que não falava com ninguém e só olhava fixamente para a porta do grande salão, como se a qualquer momento um enorme Trasgo fosse sair de lá.

-Está muito nervosa? – perguntou a morena para a menina, tentando distraí-la e também se distrair.

-Sim – a menina respondeu baixinho.

-Eu também estou – comentou Claire – Ainda mais por que eu vou para o quinto ano, e com certeza vão me apresentar como a aluna transferida, então se serve de consolo eu irei chamar mais atenção.

A garotinha deu uma risadinha para Claire e disse:

-È! Serve de consolo sim – sorriu – Você pode entrar junto comigo tá? – a menininha ofereceu.

-Ok! – sorriu a meia Veela – Seria bom ter alguém agora, sabe? Para não entrar sozinha.

-Todos prontos? – exclamou Alvo, voltando a se juntar aos novos alunos – Sigam-me.

Claire olhou para a pequena menina, que enrijeceu, quando todos começaram a seguir o professor.

-Como você se chama? – perguntou a mais velha, tentando distrair a menina, enquanto caminhavam junto dos outros em direção ao salão.

-Me chamo Stella, Stella Willians – sorriu a garotinha - Você é Claire Dumbledore, não é?

-Sou eu mesma – disse a meia Veela surpresa – Como você sabe?

-Todos no trem estavam falando de você – comentou Stella indiferente, deixando Claire tímida por ser o assunto de um trem todo.

Stella segurou a mão de Claire, assim que as portas do salão se abriram, dando para uma enorme sala, cheio de alunos em quatro enormes mesas, que esticavam o pescoço para ver os primeiranistas.

Claire sentiu uma enorme ansiedade, quando entrou no salão, seguindo Dumbledore com os primeiranistas e Stella ainda de mão dada com ela. A meia Veela reparou muitos alunos a olharem curiosos, conforme ela passava pelo enorme salão. Seu olhar recaio sob um grupo na mesa da Grifinória sorrindo para ela: Minerva, Rachel, Darren, Kieran, Ryan e Kyle, estavam acompanhados de mais duas meninas que Claire não conhecia, todos acenavam para ela, como se a encorajassem. A menina deu um pequeno sorriso em troca e continuou seu caminho.

Claire reparou Stella olhando para cima e notou que os outros primeiranistas, faziam o mesmo. Acompanhando o olhar dos mais novos, se deparou com o famoso teto enfeitiçado, que agora mostrava uma linda noite estrelada.

Todos os alunos novos pararam em frente ao Professor Dumbledore, que colocava um banquinho de quatro pernas diante deles. Em cima do banquinho ele colocou um chapéu pontudo de bruxo, velho, sujo e cheio de remendos. Todos no salão estavam em silêncio, olhando atentamente para o velho chapéu, até que um rasgo junto à aba se abriu, formando uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can top them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a steady mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

O salão inteiro rompeu em aplausos, quando o chapéu terminou sua canção. Ele fez uma reverência para cada mesa e ficou quieto outra vez.

-Quando eu chamar seus nomes venham à frente, coloquem o chapéu e sentem-se no banquinho – explicou Dumbledore, com uma lista em suas mãos – Ashley Abbott.

Uma menininha de pequenos cachos loiros foi caminhando timidamente até o banco e colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

-**Lufa-Lufa** – anunciou o chapéu.

A mesa da Lufa-Lufa aplaudiu, enquanto a pequena menina ia saltitante até ela.

-Benson Zabini – Chamou Dumbledore, já havia se passado algum tempo, umas quatro crianças já tinham sido selecionadas e nesse meio tempo nem Claire nem Stella falaram nada, só prestavam atenção na seleção, porém ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

O pequeno menino de ar arrogante foi até o banquinho e colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

-**Sonserina** – exclamou o velho chapéu. A mesa da Sonserina aplaudiu e o menino foi na direção da mesa de sua nova casa.

-Claire Dumbledore – chamou Alvo sorrindo para ela. A meia Veela gelou ao ouvir seu nome, mas foi em direção ao "_pai_", depois de receber um "_Boa sorte_" de Stella.

-Bom alunos – Dumbledore começou a dizer, fazendo Claire pensar por que ele tinha que fazer um discurso na sua vez. Ela podia só por o chapéu e pronto, mas a menina se manteve quieta ao lado do professor, esperando ele dizer que ela já podia colocar o chapéu – Esse ano Hogwarts recebe uma aluna transferida – Dumbledore continuava seu discurso – Claire veio da França e entrará para o quinto ano, sei que todos os quintanistas estão acostumados uns com os outros desde o primeiro ano, mas tenho certeza que receberam muito bem Claire – sorriu Alvo – Agora vamos a seleção, pode se sentar Claire.

A morena sentou-se no banquinho delicadamente, cruzando as pernas. Dumbledore mal encostou o chapéu em sua cabeça e ele anunciou:

-**Grifinória**

A mesa rompeu em aplausos, principalmente por parte de Minerva e os demais. Claire foi com um enorme sorriso até a mesa da Grifinória. A meia Veela reparou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Rachel, seu uniforme mudando para as cores da Grifinória e o símbolo da casa se formando em seu peito.

-Eu sabia que você viria para Grifinória – exclamou Rachel dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga – Percebi que você tinha cara de Grifinória, assim que coloquei os olhos em você.

-A não me venha com essa Rachel – disse Minerva – A primeira coisa que você disse relacionada a casas para Claire, foi que ela parecia uma Sonserina por ter uma cobra – continuou Minerva arrancando risadas de todos, enquanto Rachel mostrava a língua para ela.

-Que bom que você está na Grifinória Claire – dizia Kyle – Você vai amar – afirmou, fazendo a amiga sorrir em resposta, enquanto os outros meninos concordavam com Kyle.

-Ah! Claire – chamou Minerva – Essas são Augusta Longbotton e Griselda Marchbancks – disse mostrando as duas garotas que Claire, havia reparado quando entrou no salão. Augusta tinha os cabelos castanhos claro, na altura dos ombros e Griselda tinha cabelos cacheados e bem loiros, que iam até o meio das costas e seus olhos eram bem azuis, ambas pareciam bem simpáticas – Elas são nossas colegas de quarto – completou Minerva.

-É um prazer meninas – sorriu Claire.

-O prazer é nosso – respondeu Griselda.

-Vai ser bom ter mais uma menina para as fofocas no quarto – riu Augustas.

Claire sorriu, mas se virou para prestar atenção na seleção, quando ouviu chamarem o nome de Stella.

A garotinha deu uma olhada para Claire, que sorriu para ela a encorajando, antes de ir andando timidamente até o banquinho e colocar o chapéu.

-**Sonserina** – gritou o Chapéu Seletor, fazendo a mesa da Sonserina aplaudir.

Stella passou por Claire e acenou, enquanto ia em direção a mesa de sua casa. A meia Veela deu um sorriso em troca.

-Você a conhece? – perguntou Kieran

-A conheci antes de entrar para seleção, nós entramos juntas, estávamos ansiosas – respondeu Claire.

-Pena que ela não veio para a Grifinória, tadinha tão bonitinha – disse Kieran fingindo tristeza.

-Kieran! – repreendeu Minerva, aparentemente o chutando por de baixo da mesa, já que ele exclamou um sonoro "_Aii_", fazendo todos rirem.

-Sejam bem vindos alunos novos e é claro, boa volta a Hogwarts veteranos – disse o diretor Dippet, chamando a atenção de todos – Como de costume tenho que dar os avisos de começo de ano. O zelador Pringle pediu para informar que este ano, o número de objetos proibidos aumentou consideravelmente, já que no ano passado a abertura da Zonko's em Hogsmeade, nós deu um pouco de trabalho – comentou o diretor olhando sem disfarçar para Kieran, que fingia que não era com ele – A lista dos objetos está na sala do Sr. Pringle, para quem quiser vê-la

"Aproveito para lembrar aos velhos alunos e avisar aos novos, que a floresta que fica em nossa propriedade é proibida para todos, assim como o povoado de Hogsmeade é para quem ainda não cursa o terceiro ano. Este ano temos duas novas mudanças no corpo docente. A Sr. Septima Vector, ocupará o posto de Runas antigas e Aritmancia. O Sr. Filius Flitwick o de feitiços, sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts professores" - Dippet disse bondosamente, sendo seguido por palmas de todos no salão - Bom, agora vamos ao banquete, bom apetite.

Naquele instante, as mesas se encheram de um delicioso banquete, que fez Claire se lembrar de como estava com fome.

-Eu não vejo a hora de começar as aulas – exclamou Minerva.

-Por Merlin, Minerva – resmungou Kieran – Você só pensa em aulas, eu queria é estar em férias eterna – comentou, fazendo todos rirem.

-Por isso sempre tem que me pedir ajuda nas provas finais – retrucou Minerva, fazendo Kieran ficar emburrado.

-Minerva tem razão Kieran – disse Darren, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo – Esse ano não podemos dispersar, temos N.O.M's.

-Nossa é verdade – exclamou Ryan, batendo a mão na testa – Parece que você não entrou no melhor ano Claire – riu o menino.

-Que nada eu adoro estudar – a meia Veela exclamou sorridente.

-Ah não, mais uma rata de biblioteca – comentou Kyle, rindo – Já não basta a Minerva. Pelo menos esse ano temos ajuda em dobro, não é Kieran? – comentou sorridente, enquanto Kieran e ele batiam as mãos, como se estivessem se dado bem.

-Ah não fiquem tão animados – disse Claire – Eu vou fazer vocês estudarem, isso sim.

-Ah Claire, assim você mágoa – disse Ryan, fazendo biquinho.

O jantar estava sendo bem divertido, eles não paravam de rir um segundo, Claire já via à hora em que iria acabar engasgando. Os outros estavam perdidos em uma conversa sobre o campeonato de Quadribol do ano passado, quando Claire sentiu a sensação de estar sendo observada. Ela correu os olhos pelo salão, mas não viu nada demais e voltou a prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos.

-_Mestra!_ – Shadow colocou um pouco da cabeça para fora da manga de Claire, quando ela estava com o braço em baixo da mesa. A menina olhou a cobra discretamente, não estava a fim de ter meninas histéricas gritando por causa de Shadow.

-_O que é?_ – sibilou a menina, em um sussurro.

- _Que tal você dividir um pedaço desse seu frango assado?_ – sibilou o amigo.

- _Você é a cobra mais estranha do mundo, onde já se viu cobra comer frango assado_ – reclamou a menina – _Esconde a cabeça de novo, vou pegar para você_ – A meia Veela cortou um pequeno pedaço do frango e colocou o braço de volta para de baixo da mesa. Seus amigos continuavam a falar sem parar e nem repararam ela falando com a cobra – _Toma Shadow_ – disse Claire, oferecendo o pequeno pedaço, depois de ter pegado discretamente de seu prato.

-_Só isso mestra?_ – reclamou a cobra.

-_Ora Shadow! Você come o dia inteiro, sua comida está no malão, depois eu te dou. Está é a minha_ – respondeu a meia Veela, fazendo careta para a cobra.

Shadow só sibilou frustrado, porém comeu o pequeno pedaço que Claire ofereceu.

-_Parece o frango da Zuzie_ – disse a cobra.

Claire riu baixinho e voltou sua atenção para cima da mesa, no momento que olhou para frente, viu um menino muito bonito de cabelos bem escuros e olhos castanhos, a olhando curioso, da mesa da Sonserina. A menina o reconheceu no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, ela sentiu o ódio queimar dentro dela, Tom Riddle, futuro Lord Voldemort, estava a encarando naquele exato momento. Seu olhar curioso, provavelmente por ver Claire falar com algo em baixo da mesa, cresceu quando viu a raiva brilhar nos olhos da garota. Antes que não agüentasse e matasse Tom Riddle no meio do salão principal, Claire desviou os olhos do menino.

-Ele está te olhando a um tempão – cochichou Rachel do seu lado.

-Ah! Então era ele – Claire pensou alto.

-Ele o que? – perguntou Rachel.

-Eu senti que estava sendo observada sabe? – Rachel concordou com a cabeça – Mas não consegui ver quem era.

-Com certeza era ele, está te olhando desde que entrou – comentou a amiga – Será que está interessado em você? Ele é o menino mais desejado dessa escola, mas não era para menos ele é lindo e muito inteligente.

-Duvido que esteja – respondeu Claire.

-Ah! Não me venha com essa Claire – debochou Rachel – Você anda se olhando no espelho? Você é deslumbrante, não seria difícil alguém se interessar.

-Obrigada Rachel – riu Claire, meio tímida, não importava quantos elogios ela recebesse, ela nunca se acostumava com isso – Não acho que é pra tanto mais agradeço – sorriu – Eu acho você muito bonita também.

Rachel riu e as duas se perderam em outras conversas no resto do jantar, às vezes Claire via pelo canto do olho Riddle a olhar, mas tentou ao maximo ignorar o menino.

-Espero que todos estejam bem alimentados, está na hora de ir para cama – dizia Dippet, logo depois que as mesas se limparam sozinha – Alunos do primeiro ano, sigam os monitores de suas casas, que eles os levaram aos seus respectivos dormitórios. Todos tenham uma boa noite.

-Vamos Claire, está na hora de conhecer nosso lugar de reuniões – riu Griselda, fazendo Minerva revirar os olhos.

-O lugar que ela coloca as fofocas em dia com Augustas, isso sim – Minerva cochichou para Claire e Rachel, fazendo as amigas rirem.

A meia Veela foi para a torre da Grifinória, acompanhada de toda a turma, e apreciava cada detalhe do castelo.

-Alguém se lembrou de pegar a senha? – perguntou Kieran, quando estavam se aproximando do quadro da mulher gorda.

-Espero que tenham a senha, seria muito ruim ficar aqui fora no primeiro dia – riu a mulher do quadro.

-**Cabeça de dragão** – exclamou Minerva.

-Ufa! Ainda bem que tem a Minerva, eu é que não queria passar o primeiro dia dormindo lá fora com a mulher gorda – disse Kieran, enquanto todos entravam no salão comunal.

-Esse lugar é demais – comentou Claire, olhando tudo fascinada.

-Que bom que gostou Claire – disse Ryan – È aqui mesmo, que você vai ajudar a gente nas tarefas – completou, fazendo os meninos rirem e as meninas fazerem uma cara de "_Nem teve graça_"

-Vamos meninas – exclamou Augusta – Temos que dormir, em vez de ficar ouvindo comentários infelizes – disse olhando para Ryan, que se limitou a fazer uma careta.

Claire seguiu as meninas até a escada que levava ao dormitório, depois de desejar boa noite aos meninos. Minerva, que estava na frente, abriu uma porta que havia uma placa escrito "_Quinto ano_". O quarto era bastante confortável, com cinco camas de dossel.

-Você pode ficar com essa perto da janela Claire, você gosta? – perguntou Minerva.

-Acho ótima- respondeu a menina com um sorriso, se dirigindo para olhar pela janela. A vista era incrível, dava para ver o lago, um pouco de Hogsmeade e uma linda visão da floresta proibida. Depois que todas arrumaram suas coisas e Claire deu comida para Shadow, foram se preparar para dormir.

-Meninas, esqueci de dizer – disse Rachel com um tom de que vai contar fofoca, quando todas já estavam deitadas.

-Pois não esconda nada – exclamou Griselda, com a curiosidade estampada na testa, assim como as outras.

-Sabe quem não parou de olhar Claire nem um segundo no jantar? – Rachel fez suspense.

-Quem? – as outras três meninas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Claire afundava o rosto no travesseiro, ela havia rezado para Merlin, fazer Rachel esquecer essa teoria de que Riddle estava interessada nela.

-**TOM RIDDLE** – exclamou a menina, fazendo Minerva olhar surpresa, enquanto Griselda e Augusta davam um chilique de empolgação.

-Claire! – exclamou Augusta – Você é muito sortuda, esse menino é o sonho de consumo de todas as meninas dessa escola.

-Bom, eu não vejo nada demais nele – Claire respondeu simplesmente, deitada em sua cama.

-**O QUE?** – Griselda teve um treco – Por que as pessoas nunca dão valor para o que tem? – disse a menina indignada – Metade da população de saia dessa escola deve até ter fotos dele de baixo do travesseiro, e ele está olhando para você e você vem me dizer que não vê nada demais nele? – fez uma pausa para respirar – Esse mundo tá perdido – Griselda balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se não acreditasse.

Claire pensava que realmente esse mundo está perdido, com Tom Riddle nele e Griselda não faz idéia o quanto.

-Ora! Griselda para de drama, ele não é tudo isso mesmo – disse Minerva cruzando os braços.

-Ah! Mi você só acha isso por que ele é melhor que você nas tarefas – disse Augustas.

-Tá gente, confesso devia ter deixado isso para amanhã – disse Rachel, quando viu Minerva pronta para retrucar Augustas, fazendo Claire murmurar um "_Ou para nunca_" – Vamos dormir – continuou ignorando o comentário da meia Veela.

O silencio reinou no quarto, e não demorou muito para Claire ouvir a respiração das amigas acalmar, todas já haviam dormido e ela não conseguia pregar o olho. Ela começou a pensar em Riddle, ela sabia que ele não estava interessado nela, do jeito que Rachel imagina, mas com certeza alguma coisa ele quer, por que não parava de olhar para ela. A menina começou a pensar que estava sendo injusta com ele, não devia tratar ele mal, caso por um infeliz acaso do destino, tivesse que falar com ele por algum motivo, afinal ele nem fez as coisas ruins que fará, ou seja, ela não poderia tratar ele mal por coisas que ele nem se quer fez ainda. Mas também não ia ser amiga dele. Se é que ele tem amigos.

Seu pensamento mudou. Agora ela pensava como ia ser viver em Hogwarts, ela sempre sonhou tanto com isso, e agora ela estava bem ali: em um dormitório, em uma casa, no quinto ano, só no tempo errado, mas isso não importava.

- Finalmente Hogwarts – sussurrou, se virando de lado e pegando no sono.

-**Ahhhhhhhh!** – Claire acordou com um pulo, quando ouviu um berro dentro do quarto.

Griselda estava de pé, em sua cama, com uma cara de pânico.

-Uma cobra – ela apontava freneticamente para algo no chão. Agora todas as meninas já haviam levantado e olhavam assustadas para Griselda.

-Calma Griselda – disse Claire, se aproximando de Shadow.

-Sai daí Claire – exclamou a menina ainda em cima da cama, assustada com Claire se aproximando do animal.

-È minha cobra de estimação – explicou à morena, pegando Shadow, que se enrolou em seu braço.

-Seu? – Griselda exclamou, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto descia da cama, mas tentava manter distância da cobra, no braço de Claire.

-É dela Selda, vamos parar de drama agora? – disse Minerva, se dirigindo ao seu malão e pegando o uniforme – Não vejo à hora de ir para a aula – disse ela empolgada, correndo para o banheiro.

-Eu heim – disse Augusta, indo para seu malão.

-_Shadow, você não tem jeito_ – cochichou Claire, para a cobra, sentada em sua cama, enquanto as outras meninas se arrumavam – _Você vai ficar aqui, no quarto_ – disse, tirando a cobra do braço e a colocando na cama – _Não venha reclamar, da ultima vez que te levei em uma aula lá em Beauxbatons, Goulard saiu da sala aos berros_ – e sem deixar nem ao menos Shadow, se defender, pegou seu uniforme e foi esperar Minerva sair do banheiro.

-Bom dia meninos - exclamou Rachel, quando ela e as outras meninas chegavam ao salão comunal e encontraram os meninos as esperando.

-Vocês demoraram - reclamou Ryan – Eu estou morrendo de fome – completou se dirigindo para o buraco do retrato, com o resto do pessoal.

-Você só pensa em comer – comentou Augusta, já no corredor.

Eles passaram o caminho até o salão principal, contando para Claire como era cada professor.

-E tem a Goulard – dizia Rachel. Todas as meninas estavam junta e os meninos caminhavam mais a frente.

-Quem? – Claire se assustou ao ouvir o sobrenome.

-Goulard uma francesa – respondeu Griselda – Ela dá aula de feitiços domésticos

-E essa aula existe? – perguntou a meia Veela espantada. Até esquecendo o sobrenome conhecido.

-Existe – respondeu Minerva, estranhando o espanto da amiga – Em Beauxbatons não tinha?

-Ahm! – começou Claire, tentando inventar uma desculpa – Tinha sim, mas era outro nome – sorriu – È uma matéria obrigatória? – perguntou antes que as meninas perguntassem qual era o nome da matéria em Beauxbatons.

-Bom, era uma matéria obrigatória para as meninas até o ano passado – explicava Minerva – Mas com a guerra de Grindelwald aumentando aqui no Reino Unido, eles resolveram deixar as meninas escolherem entre Defesa contra as artes das trevas e Feitiços domésticos, mas nem uma menina trocou, só tem meninos em DCAT.

-Bom esse ano será diferente então – disse Claire, quando todos já estavam chegando às portas do salão – Eu não vou fazer feitiços domésticos.

-Não? – perguntou Griselda – Mas Claire, DCAT é tão bruto, é mais coisa para meninos você não acha?

-Claro que não acho – respondeu a morena, atravessando as portas do salão com as amigas, e se dirigindo a mesa da Grifinória.

As meninas ficaram quietas, enquanto atravessavam o salão. Claire levou os olhos até a mesa da Sonserina, e lá estava o mini Lord das Trevas a olhando de novo.

-Olhe meninas, ele olha sem nem ao menos disfarçar – comentou Rachel.

-Ai Claire, eu não acredito que você não vê nada de mais nele – dizia Griselda.

A morena preferiu não comentar e resolveu ignorar Riddle. Todos sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a tomar café, como sempre conversando e rindo sem parar.

-Bom dia crianças – Dumbledore se aproximou da mesa, com rolinhos de pergaminho na mão – Como está sendo seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts Claire? – perguntou, depois de receber um "_Bom dia_" animado de todos.

-Está ótima pai – sorriu a menina, pensando que não poderia esquecer-se de tomar cuidado, para não chamar Dumbledore de "_pai_" nas aulas, como ele havia dito.

-Fico feliz, que esteja gostando – sorriu o professor – Bom, vim ver quais são as aulas opcionais que decidiram cursar ente ano.

-Ah nós decidimos já professor – exclamou Kyle – Nós vamos fazer as mesmas aulas – continuou apontando para os meninos.

-E quais seriam ? – pediu o professor.

-Nós iremos fazer: Aula de corujas, Adivinhação e Tratado das criaturas mágicas.

-Perfeito, aqui está o horário de vocês meninos – disse Alvo, entregando um pequeno rolo de pergaminho a cada um dos meninos, com o horário das aulas. Os pequenos pergaminhos brilhavam, marcando sozinho o horário das aulas escolhidas – E as meninas?

-Bom, eu e Griselda também são as mesmas – disse Augustas – Feitiços domésticos, Adivinhação, Tratado das criaturas mágicas e Estudo dos trouxas.

-O meu é o mesmo que elas, professor – afirmou Rachel.

-Só faltam vocês duas – disse Dumbledore, enquanto entregava o pergaminho para as outras meninas.

-Eu quero fazer: Runas Antigas, Aritmância, Tratado das Criaturas Mágicas e DCAT – disse Claire.

-Olhe, mais finalmente uma menina em DCAT – disse Alvo impressionado, enquanto todos os meninos olhavam chocados para ela.

-Sabe professor, eu quero as mesmas aulas que Claire – exclamou Minerva – Eu queria ir para DCAT antes, mas não queria ser a única menina, já que este ano tem a Claire, não vejo por que não entrar.

-Ora! Mas isso está ficando cada vez melhor – sorriu o Professor – Espero que a atitude de vocês impulsione mais meninas, essa matéria é de extrema importância nos dias de hoje – disse estendendo um pergaminho para Minerva e Claire.

-Meninas em DCAT – disse Darren, depois que o professor se afastou sorridente – Essa eu quero ver, nós prometemos pegar leve com vocês meninas – riu, junto dos outros meninos.

-Eu também prometo Darren – respondeu Claire, fazendo os meninos ficarem agitados, com a aparente ameaça da menina.

-Acho melhor tomar cuidado Darren – brincou Augustas.

A meia Veela riu com todos e pegou seu pergaminho para ver as aulas de hoje:

_**Horário de aulas da Grifinória Claire Dumbledore - Quinto ano**_

Segunda

**DCAT**(_Sonserina_) -** DCAT**(_Sonserina_) - **Feitiços**_(Corvinal_)- **_Almoço_** - **TCM**(_Lufa-Lufa_) - **Poções**(_Sonserina_) - **Runas**(_Corvinal_)

Terça

**Poções**(_Sonserina_) - **Transfiguração**_(Lufa-Lufa_) - **Runas**(_Corvinal_) - _**Almoço**_ - **Aritmância**(_Sonserina_) - **TCM**(_Lufa-Lufa_) - **Astronomia**(_Sonserina_)

Quarta

**Herbologia**(_Lufa-Lufa_) - **HM**(_Sonserina_) - **HM**(_Sonserina_) - _**Almoço**_ - **DCAT**(_Sonserina_) - **Feitiços**(_Corvinal_) - **Transfiguração**(_Lufa-Lufa_)

Quinta

**Runas**(_Corvinal_) - **Astronomia**(_Sonserina_) -** Poções **(_Sonserina_) - **_Almoço_** - **Poçoes**(_Sonserina_) - **TCM**(_Lufa-Lufa_) - _Tempo livre_

Sexta

**Herbologia**(_Lufa-Lufa_) - **HM**(_Sonserina_) - **Runas**(_Corvinal_) - **_Almoço_** - **Transfiguração**(_Lufa-Lufa_) - _Tempo Livre_ - **Aritmância**(_Sonserina_)

-Olha só que ridículo – Kieran exclamou, olhando incrédulo para seu pergaminho – Eles nós colocam praticamente em todas as aulas com a Sonserina, será que eles não desistem de fazer Grifinórios se darem bem com Sonserinos?

-E olha que você está reclamando de barriga cheia, eu e Claire vamos morar com Sonserinos praticamente, sem contar que só temos dois tempos livre a semana toda. Eu sei que eu gosto de estudar, mas ter aulas e aulas com Sonserinos e só dois tempos livres é tortura. Agora vamos – disse Minerva, se levantando do banco – Nossa primeira aula ironicamente é DCAT.

-Tchau, meninas nós vemos mais tarde – disse Claire, se levantando para seguir os meninos e Minerva.

-Tomara que não tenhamos duelos logo no primeiro dia – comentou Kieran a caminho da sala de DCAT – Vai ser melhor para vocês meninas, os Sonserinos não serão cuidadosos como nós.

-Não sei por que essa implicância – reclamou Minerva – Afinal quem dá aula de DCAT é uma mulher, não é mesmo?

-Ahm! – enrolou Kieran – É, È diferente

-Claro que é – Minerva rolou os olhos.

Quando chegaram a sala de DCAT, ainda não havia muitas pessoas, só uns três meninos da Sonserina estavam sentados um perto do outro nas carteiras do lado direito da sala.

-Ora, Ora! Esse ano temos cobaias Grifinórias para praticar nos duelos – disse maldosamente um menino, de pele muito clara e os cabelos extremamente loiros, olhando para Minerva e Claire.

-Tem gente que perde a chance de ficar calado, não é mesmo Malfoy? – comentou Kyle.

-Não me importo com seus comentários Vane, só espero que hoje tenha duelos e eu caia com a filha do Dumbledore, seria bem interessante provar que nem todos os Dumbledore são grandes bruxos – Malfoy piscou para Claire, e voltou a conversar com seus amigos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Preferindo ignorar o comentário de Malfoy, a menina cutucou Kyle quando ele fez menção a retrucar a provocação, e foi caminhando até a primeira carteira do lado esquerdo da sala. Minerva se sentou do seu lado, atrás delas sentou-se Kieran e Kyle e atrás deles Darren e Ryan. A sala ficava cheia e Claire estava perdida em uma conversa com Minerva, quando reparou Tom Riddle se sentar na carteira ao lado da delas, junto de um menino alto como ele, com cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Riddle olhou em sua direção, e seus olhos se encontraram antes de Claire desviar e voltar a conversar com Minerva.

-Bom dia meninos – disse a professora animadamente, entrando na sala – E fico muito feliz em dizer Bom dia meninas – sorriu para Minerva e Claire, quando chegou à frente da sala.

-Eu sou a professora Galatéia Merrythought, é um prazer meninas – sorriu a mulher, ela era baixinha, um pouco gorducha, usava um rabo de cavalo alto e tinha os cabelos ruivos – Hoje vou começar com o preferido de vocês, duelos.

"È claro que os meninos deveram pegar leve com as alunas novas, já que é a primeira vez que elas têm está matéria e não conhecem muitos feitiços de defesa"

Deu para ouvir, uma risadinha de Malfoy, vindo do fundo da sala, quando a professora, acabou de falar e foi em direção a uma pequena caixa de madeira, em cima de sua mesa.

-Vamos sortear a primeira dupla – disse a mulher caminhando em direção a Claire – Senhorita Dumbledore, faria o favor de sortear dois pergaminhos dessa caixinha?

Claire fez que "_sim_" com a cabeça, e colocou a mão dentro da caixinha que Merrythought ofereceu. A menina rapidamente tirou, dois pequenos pergaminhos da caixinha e entregou para a professora.

-Vejamos- exclamou a mulher, abrindo o primeiro papel, depois de colocar a caixinha em cima da mesa de Claire – Sr. Alfardo Black – anunciou, logo depois abrindo o segundo pergaminho – Maravilha! Srta. Mcgonagall – a professora anunciou animada e todos os meninos da Sonserina se agitaram, murmurando coisas como "_Será fácil_", enquanto Minerva enrijecia ao lado da amiga.

-Vai Mi, você vai se sair bem – encorajou Claire, dando um empurrãozinho para a amiga se levantar.

Minerva foi caminhando timidamente, até Black, que já esperava no enorme espaço vazio, entre a mesa da professora e os alunos. Minerva parou de frente para Black, e ambos fizeram a reverência.

-_Tarantallegra_ – Black ordenou, apontando a varinha em direção a Minerva, antes que ela ao menos pudesse piscar. A menina começou a dançar sem parar, enquanto os Sonserinos riam maldosamente da cena.

-_Finite Incantatem_ – Merrythought disse apontando a varinha para Minerva, que parou sua dança rapidamente – Lembro de ter dito para pegar leve , foi um feitiço muito rápido, Sr. Black – repreendeu a professora – Muito bem chega de barulho, não se preocupe você pagará o jeito – disse a mulher bondosamente, enquanto Minerva voltava emburrada para seu lugar – Faremos diferente desta vez. Srta. Dumbledore – chamou a professora, indicando que Claire se levantasse e fosse para o lado dela.

A menina se levantou timida, quando todos os meninos da sala se viraram para ela e foi caminhando até a professora.

-Srta. Dumbledore – começou Galatéia – Escolha com quem você irá duelar.

Claire olhou maldosamente em direção ao loiro no fundo da sala.

-Que tal o Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou, fazendo o menino olhar surpreso para ela, assim como seus amigos Grifinórios.

-Bom, pode ser. Venha até aqui Sr. Malfoy – pediu a professora.

Malfoy se levantou e foi confiante até o espaço na sala e parou de frente para Claire. Ambos sacaram as varinhas e fizeram a reverência.

Antes que Malfoy conseguisse abrir a boca para pronunciar seu feitiço, ficou pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo, deixando a varinha cair, junto de um monte de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, que saiam de seus bolsos. A sala explodiu em risadas, principalmente pela parte dos Grifinórios, enquanto Malfoy berrava "_Me tira daqui_" descontroladamente.

-Bom parece, que temos uma vencedora- comentou a professora, tentando esconder o riso – Você já o desarmou com um feitiço não verbal. Não vou dizer que estou impressionada Srta. Dumbledore, sendo você filha de um dos maiores bruxos da atualidade. Mas receba meus parabéns.

Claire sorriu para a professora, e lançou um sorriso vitorioso em direção a Malfoy, que fez uma cara furiosa, ainda pendurado no ar e se debatendo.

-Me tire daqui, Dumbledore – berrou o menino raivosamente.

-Como quiser – respondeu Claire – _Liberacorpus_ – ordenou apontando a varinha para o menino, que caiu com um estrondo no chão, arrancando mais risadas dos alunos, principalmente quando Malfoy começou a recolher desesperadamente seus feijõezinhos do chão.

A professora caminhou até o menino e com um aceno da varinha, juntou todos os feijõezinhos e entregou para ele.

-Devo lembrá-lo que não é permitida comida na sala de aula, Sr. Malfoy. Menos dez pontos para Sonserina – disse a professora, fazendo Malfoy olhar raivoso para Claire, que mandou um sorriso debochado em sua direção – Agora se sentem, vamos para a próxima dupla.

Claire voltou para a mesa, recebendo vários parabéns de seus amigos.

-Ah Claire, que bom que você fez isso – dizia Minerva – Agora ninguém vai nem lembrar do meu mico – riu a menina.

-Que nada Mi, você vai melhorar e nós duas vamos mostrar para esses meninos como as mulheres fazem muito mais que feitiços domésticos.

O resto da primeira aula deu tempo para mais quatro combates. Omux Avery duelou com Ethan Lestrange e depois de um belo duelo, Ethan levou a melhor. Ryan Connor duelou com Tom Riddle, o Sonserino derrotou o Grifinório com um só aceno de varinha. Kyle Vane duelou com Keiran Prewett, e o duelo foi mais um show de palhaços no circo, do que um duelo de verdade. Keiran mandava bolhas coloridas na direção de Kyle, e o amigo fingia estar mortalmente ferido, logo depois conjurando lindas Rosas, fazendo-as voarem em direção a Kieran. Até que a professora se estressou e parou o que deveria ser um duelo. No duelo seguinte a professora deixou Darren duelar com Minerva, o amigo sem disfarçar, não se esforçou nem um pouco para ganhar da menina. Minerva o derrotou com um simples _Petrificus Totalus_ rapidamente.

A primeira aula não demorou a passar, e já que era dobradinha de DCAT, a professora decidiu usá-la para dar matéria teórica. Depois de um longo discurso sobre o feitiço _Uediuósi_, a aula finalmente acabou.

-Claire que feitiço era aquele que você usou contra o Malfoy? – perguntou Kieran, quando todos estavam no corredor caminhando para a aula de feitiços, fazendo a meia Veela pensar que fez besteira, pois esse feitiço pelo o que ela sabia, começou a ser usado nós anos 60.

-Ahm! – murmurou Claire – È um segredo de família – respondeu dando um enorme sorriso para o amigo.

-Ah! – resmungou Kieran – Pelo menos eu sei o contra feitiço – zombou ele, lembrando a menina, que ela havia feito o contra feitiço verbalmente.

Depois de encontrar as outras meninas, foram esperar o começo da aula. Feitiços com a Corvinal, não teve grandes acontecimentos. A única coisa foi que Claire viu a famosa Murta-que-geme, porém ela estava viva. A morena se lembrava da fantasma, a havia conhecido nas férias que tio Alvo, a levou para conhecer Hogwarts. A menina parecida ter chorado há pouco tempo, e se sentava sozinha no fundo da sala.

No fim da aula, Claire e seus amigos foram juntos para o almoço no salão principal.

-Então Claire - dizia Darren – Como é em Beauxbatons? Dizem que lá tem muitas meias Veela – comentou, não escondendo a curiosidade, quando todos estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória almoçando.

-Ora deixe de ser bobo – reclamou Augustas – Como se uma meia Veela fosse se interessar por você.

-Você não pode saber disso – retrucou o garoto – Claire você é uma meia Veela, acha que se interessaria por mim? – perguntou piscando para a amiga.

-Desculpe Darren, mas você não é meu tipo – respondeu, fazendo todos na mesa rirem, enquanto Darren fecha a cara – Gente tenho que ir ao dormitório, Shadow deve estar com fome – comentou se levantando da mesa.

-E você ainda da comida para aquela coisa? – espantou-se Griselda – Aquele bicho quase me mata do coração.

Claire somente riu da amiga, e foi em direção a saída do salão, para alimentar Shadow.

-_Shadow_ – chamou a menina, assim que entrou no dormitório.

A cobra não respondeu, deixando Claire inquieta. Ela procurou o amigo por todo o canto do quarto, em baixo da cama, dentro do malão, nas coisas das meninas, no banheiro, enfim por todo o lado. Resolveu descer e procurá-lo no salão comunal, perguntou até para um grupo de quartanistas que conversavam no salão, se eles haviam visto um cobra preta e nada, só o que conseguiu foi pares de olhos espantados, por ter uma cobra.

-Desisto – resmungou a menina, saindo pelo buraco do retrato, e indo em direção ao salão principal, a fim de ainda conseguir alcançar seus amigos para a próxima aula – Onde será que aquele bicho se meteu? Vai ficar com fome também – resmungava andando pelos enormes corredores.

Claire estava dobrando um corredor, agora não muito longe do salão principal. E viu Tom Riddle sentado no chão, falando com algo preto enrolado em seu braço.

-Não acredito nisso – a menina resmungou baixo, indo em direção ao menino que nem notou sua aproximação – ahm! – disse relutantemente, fazendo Tom levantar a cabeça em sua direção. Ele era tão bonito, sua pele parecia porcelana, os cabelos eram tão pretos e lisos, muito bem penteados e os olhos eram de um cinza intenso e penetrante. Claire pensava que era uma pena, ele ser tão cruel.

-Posso ajudar? – perguntou o menino, docemente. Quem via até pensava que ele era um anjo de pessoa.

-Na verdade pode – disse Claire, como se fosse obvio. Ela mesma admitia ter esse defeito, quando não gostava de alguém se fazia de mais esnobe possível, apesar de ela ter prometido que não o trataria mal. – Essa cobra por a caso é minha – continuou dando um sorrisinho para o rapaz.

-Ah! Claro – respondeu Riddle, se levantando com Shadow em suas mãos. Ele era bastante alto, a menina se sentiu terrivelmente intimidada – O encontrei no corredor, acho que está com fome – comentou com um sorriso lindo, enganaria qualquer menina, menos Claire.

-Sei que está – disse Claire, em um tom de "_Eu sei cuidar da minha cobra muito bem, obrigada_" – Estava procurando ele, para dar comida – continuou estendendo a mão para que Riddle devolvesse o animal.

O menino sem dizer nada, devolveu a cobra para a dona.

-_Desculpe mestra_ – sibilou Shadow, fazendo Tom e Claire o olharem – _Não queria ficar mais no quarto._

-Você não deveria deixá-lo no quarto, acho que ele não gosta – comentou Tom, dessa vez ele parecia se gabar, obviamente por achar que Claire, estava perdendo o que a cobra dizia.

-_Se você se comportasse não o deixaria trancado lá _– sibilou a menina para a cobra, fazendo Tom irrijecer, ao ouvir a menina falar com a cobra.

Sua expressão não era nada, além de uma mascara de gelo, era impossível dizer o que ele estava pensando nesse momento, mas Claire sabia que era muita raiva, ao sentir a áurea de seu poder envolta dela. Era uma sensação esmagadora, ela estava com muito medo agora.

-Agora se me der licença – disse Claire, como se tudo estivesse normal, ela não queria que Riddle reparasse em seu medo, mas está tentativa deve ter falhado, quando ela saiu com mais pressa do que o necessário de perto dele, não queria ficar lá nem mais um segundo.

Claire tinha um outro defeito, o que ela mais gostava era deixar quem a subestimava, de cara no chão. Que nem na aula de DCAT, quando Malfoy zombou dela, deixando claro que achava que ganharia fácil um duelo com ela. E a meia Veela o escolheu justamente para provar o contrario. E agora, depois que ela viu Riddle cheio de si, por entender Shadow, não agüentou em mostrar que ela podia fazer o mesmo. Porém desta vez, ela sabia que iria se dar mal. Lord Voldemort, prezava muito este seu dom, e não gostaria de alguém com a mesma habilidade andando por ai. Assim como na lembrança que ela havia visto na penseira do tio, o pequeno Tom Riddle dizia não gostar do próprio nome, por ser comum.

-Era só o que me faltava, terei agora o mini Lord no meu pé – Claire susurrou enquanto seguia seu caminho. Ela sabia que agora, havia chamado atenção demais.

* * *

**N/A: Pronto, desculpa pela demora de novo gente *-***

**Penas:** Desculpe a demora **Leticia** *-*, prometo que farei de tudo para seguir seu exemplo xD Espero que goste desse capitulo ;*

**Euzitia Potter:** Pois é o menino é super galanteador. E ainda vai dar trabalho para Claire.

**Lady Luna Andrews:** Esse negocio do transe é mesmo legal, e Claire ainda vai usar e abusar desse seu dom. Pode deixar que ainda vai ter muitas brigas, deles dois xD


	7. Cap Bônus Nos pensamentos de Tom Riddle

**ATENÇÃO - Leiam a N/A, por favor *-***

**N/A: Gente um capitulo bem curtinho só para ver o que Tom pensou ao ver Claire falando com a cobra. Refiz esse capitulo, porque não havia gostado da primeira vez que fiz, não estava parecendo com Tom Riddle. Não é muito fácil fazer a personalidade dele. Li a review da Kitty Pride Malfoy e me ajudou a perceber onde eu estava errando. Por isso, muito obrigada Kitty Pride Malfoy, espero que tenha ficado melhor dessa vez. Enfim, sintam se a vontade para dizer quando não estiver muito bom, qualquer coisa na fic. =) Espero que gostem do capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo Bônus – Nos pensamentos de Tom Riddle

Eu andava pelos corredores, para pensar um pouco. Aquela Dumbledore é interessante. Talvez fosse o fato dela ser filha daquele velho e pensando melhor, eu podia tirar proveito disso. Afinal ele é uma ameaça aos meus ideais, esse maldito Dumbledore nasceu somente para me atrapalhar. Espero que pelo resto da minha futura imortalidade, não aparece mais ninguém dessa linhagem infeliz. Bando de traidores do sangue nojentos.

Estava virando o corredor, não muito longe do salão principal, e vi uma cobra preta, deslizando em minha direção, encostada na parede.

-_Não me diga que é a cobra da Dumbledore _– disse me aproximando do animal.

Lembro de ter escutado Mcgonagall dizer para a sangue ruim da Rachel Reece, algo sobre a Dumbledore ter uma cobra de estimação e Reece a chamar de Sonserina por isso. Logo depois de Claire Dumbledore ser selecionada e ir para a mesa da Grifinória. O pior foi ver a Dumbledore tentar falar com o animal por de baixo da mesa, durante o jantar. Como são ignorantes aqueles sem o dom de entender esse magnífico animal. Deveria ter uma lei proibindo, esses inúteis terem uma cobra, se nem ao menos tem a capacidade de entendê-las. Se eu tivesse uma lista de "_Coisas a fazer, quando conquistar o mundo mágico_", essa lei viria logo em baixo de "_Exterminar sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue_"

-_Sou eu mesmo, você deve ser o Senhor Riddle_ - respondeu a cobra, quando eu me sentei ao seu lado no chão.

Eu não podia resistir parar para falar com uma cobra, era meu animal favorito, sem contar que ser o único a entendê-las era extremamente atraente e sempre muito útil.

-_Como sabe quem sou?_

-_Uma cobra sempre sabe quem pode entendê-las_- respondeu o animal –_Eu sou Shadow _– Se apresentou, enquanto se enrolava no meu braço e esticava-se para ficar na altura de meus olhos.

-_Sua dona o deixa andar sozinho pelo castelo?_ – perguntei.

-_Na verdade não, estou a procurando. Você sabe dela? Estou com fome._

-_Deve estar no almoço _– respondi.

-Ahm!- exclamou alguém de pé na minha frente, que eu não havia reparado se aproximar.

Levantei a cabeça para encarar a pessoa que se aproximou, e encontrei a pirralha Dumbledore me olhando interrogativamente.

-Posso ajudar? – perguntei docemente, tinha que causar boa impressão, se queria tirar algum proveito da traidora do sangue e fingir que era o bom moço sempre funcionou, as pessoas costumam confiar em quem os trata bem, bando de estúpidos. Sabia bem disso, pois fazia isso com a maioria desse castelo.

-Na verdade pode - ela me respondeu, como se fosse obvio – Essa cobra, por a caso é minha – continuou, dando um sorrisinho, como se eu fosse uma criancinha com dificuldades para entender, essa atrevida só poderia ser uma Dumbledore mesmo.

-Ah! Claro- respondi me levantando para encara-lá. Senti vontade de rir, quando ela recuou aparentemente se sentindo intimidada – O encontrei no corredor, acho que está com fome – completei simplesmente, dando meu melhor sorriso, apesar de estar querendo gargalhar com o desconforto dela.

-Sei que está – disse a menina, em um tom que deixava claro, que ela sabia cuidar muito bem da cobra dela, sem a minha opinião. "_Sei que está_", é claro que sabe eu acabei de dizer, não seria como se a cobra tivesse dito para ela. Imagine Shadow tentando dizer que está com fome a alguém que nem ao menos pode entender. Seria engraçado ver isso. Essa garota era extremamente insolente, minha vontade era de lançar um _Crucio_ nela, agora mesmo, e vê-la implorar misericórdia, mas não seria nada inteligente fazer isso aqui e agora – Estava procurando ele para dar comida – comentou, estendendo a mão para que eu devolvesse a cobra.

Não disse nada e devolvi o animal, queria acabar logo com isso, antes que não me aguentasse mais e lançasse mesmo o _Crucio_, e também tinha mais o que fazer, não podia perder tempo discutindo sobre uma cobra com a filha do velho, que não devia nem ter mais força para levantar a varinha. Teria mais tempo para causar boa impressão para a filhote de Dumbledore, mais tarde.

-_Desculpa mestra_ – sibilou a cobra, chamando nossa atenção – _Não queria ficar mais no quarto_.

A minha vontade de gargalhar só aumentava. A cobra seria trancafiada no quarto todo dia, por causa da incapacidade da dona de atendê-lo. É talvez eu criasse aquela lei mesmo, ou incluiria o extermínio de incapazes, fora o de Sangue Ruim e Traidores do Sangue.

-Você não deveria deixá-lo no quarto, acho que ele não gosta - comentei amigavelmente. Saber o que a cobra dizia e ela não era extremamente divertido.

-_Se você se comportasse não o deixaria trancado lá._

Isso era impossível, podia sentir a magia saindo do meu corpo, com a raiva que cresceu dentro de mim. A minha vontade era lançar um "_Avada Kedavra_" na traidora do sangue nojenta. Ela simplesmente não podia ter este dom, não era digna dele, nem ao menos era da Sonserina e nem descendente de Salazar, como eu.

-Agora se me der licença – ela disse e saiu rapidamente pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Principal.

Essa nojenta ainda vai se arrepender de ter a ousadia de usar um dom, que ela não merece. Nem que eu tenha que usar magia negra, para que ela nunca volte a falar novamente.

Continuei observando suas costas, enquanto ela se afastava, odiando cada centímetro dela. Antes de virar o corredor, ela olhou para mim rapidamente e seguiu seu caminho. Claire Dumbledore ainda se arrependeria do dia em que disse sua primeira vírgula em língua de cobra, se arrependeria de ser uma traidora do sangue e se arrependeria de ter cruzado meu caminho. Assim que ela não fosse nem um pouco útil para mim, ela me imploraria pela sua misera vidinha.

* * *

**N/A: Prontinho ;***

**Lady Luna Andrews**: Que bom que gostou do capitulo *-*. Eu também adorei está parte, escrevi especialmente para essa cara de tacho dele xD

**Penas**: É o Shadow é cercado de misterios xD Pois é a Claire e a Minerva representaram as mulheres indo para DCAT, ainda mais depois de Claire duelar com Malfoy(OBS: Eles também me seduzem xD). Amei essa "cala a boca que tu não é o último biscoito do pacote, neném", é exatamente o que Claire quis dizer falando parseltongue na frente de Tom. Que bom que gostou, continue comentando ;*

**Euzitia Potter:** Pois é demorei muito mesmo, acho que todos agradecem eu não ter te ouvido kkkk xD

**Kitty Pride Malfoy:** Oiee muito obrigada por comentar. Que bom que está gostando da fic *-*. Só posso dizer que você chegou perto em seu palpite kkk xD Exatamente o fato de Shadow comer com tanta frequencia é uma dica e tem outras também. Continue acompanhando e comentando é muito importante a sua apinião. *


	8. A trigêmea Weasley

**N/A: Tá não me odeiem, eu sei que demorei em postar, mas esses dias tomaram muito meu tempo. E eu fiquei escrevendo o capitulo de pouquinho em pouquinho, os próximos dias vão ser piores já que começou minhas provas ¬¬', por isso, resolvi postar o que já tinha feito. Era pro capitulo ter sido maior. =/ Mas quarta-feira já estou de férias, e vai ser melhor para atualizar a fic. Bom eu não gostei muito de como esse capitulo ficou, já que queria ter trabalhado mais nele, mas espero que vocês gostem. Então a partir de quarta já começo a fazer o próximo capitulo e não demoro a apostar. ;***

* * *

Capitulo 7 – A trigêmea Weasley

-_O que ele queria com você Shadow_?

-_Nada demais, Mestra. Eu estava seguindo o cheiro da comida e ele me encontrou no corredor _– respondeu a cobra – _Ele perguntou se eu era sua cobra._

-_E como é que ele sabe que eu tenho uma cobra_? – indagou a menina, chegando à porta do Salão Principal.

-Ah! Claire – exclamou Minerva saindo do salão e andando em direção a amiga – Que bom que está aqui, temos que ir para aula.

-Pode ir na frente, Mi – disse Claire –Tenho que resolver algo.

Minerva só olhou a amiga e resolveu ir à aula, depois de dizer para Claire não demorar.

-_Onde vou arranjar comida pra você agora_?- sussurrou para a cobra – _Se eu for para o dormitório pegar sua comida não vai dar tempo de ir para a aula_.

-_Vamos para a cozinha, Mestra_ – sugeriu Shadow

-_Poderia ser, se eu soubesse onde é_ – bufou, olhando em volta como se algo fosse surgir para resolver seu problema – _O mapa_ – exclamou, pegando a bolsinha enrolada em seu pescoço, e logo em seguida invocando o pergaminho de lá de dentro.

-_Vejamos_- abriu-o, revelando o mapa de Hogwarts – Ahm! _Deve ser está entrada aqui_ – comentou a menina, apontando um lugar no mapa, que mostrava um corredor que levava para um lugar abaixo do salão principal.

-_Onde_?- perguntou Shadow se inclinando, no pescoço da dona, para ver melhor o pergaminho.

-_Aqui Shadow, onde está essa plaquinha indicando que uma Zuzie está ind_o e... – respondeu, parando para encarar a cobra quando se deu conta do que disse.

-_Zuzie_? – perguntou Shadow – _Será_?

-_Vamos ver_ – respondeu a menina indo apressadamente em direção à plaquinha de Zuzie.

Claire desceu com Shadow até o corredor que supostamente levava até a cozinha.

-Zuzie? – chamou, espantada, a elfa que estava no fim do corredor, se esticando para alcançar um quadro de frutas.

-Menina Claire – exclamou Zuzie animada, correndo em direção à menina, em seguida pulando nos braços da amiga, fazendo Shadow reclamar, por estar sendo esmagado no colo de Claire, por causa de seu abraço.

-Louca! O que você faz aqui? – perguntou a meia Veela, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, depois que Zuzie a soltou.

-O seu "_pai_" ofereceu, para que eu ficasse na cozinha de Hogwarts, assim poderia ficar perto de vocês.

-Mas por que você não me falou que estava aqui? – perguntou a menina, fingindo estar ofendida.

-Eu ia atrás de você e Shadow, ontem mesmo, mas Hogwarts não me deu uma folga nem um segundo e o Sr. Dumbledore também não disse nada, porque eu mesma queria dizer, era para ser surpresa – explicou a elfa.

-Não importa Zuzie, estou feliz que esteja aqui – disse abraçando a pequena amiga – Sabe não me agradava à idéia de você passar o resto do ano letivo sozinha em casa. Mas agora não me agrada você ficar trabalhando feito doida aqui em Hogwarts – completou fazendo uma cara de insatisfação.

-Não tem problema menina Claire, estou adorando ajudar os elfos é divertido – sorriu a pequena amiga.

-Está bem – se rendeu Claire – Já que você está gostando. Ain quem bom que você está aqui – se animou e abraçou a amiga de novo.

-_Certo, certo_ – começou Shadow, no pescoço da dona – _Eu também até que estou feliz por Zuzie estar aqui, mas eu ainda estou com fome_.

-Grrr- reclamou Claire – Zuzie poderia me fazer um favor?

-Claro menina Claire.

-Fica com Shadow para dar comida a ele? – perguntou, fazendo uma cara envergonhada, por ter que pedir isso a amiga – Eu sei que você acabou de dizer que tem muito trabalho aqui, mas eu estou perdendo minha primeira aula de TCM – fez uma cara de coitadinha.

-Não se preocupe menina Claire eu tenho muita coisa para fazer aqui, mas em primeiro lugar vêm os desejos de minha senhora – respondeu Zuzie cheia de orgulho.

-Muiiiito obrigada Zuzie – se animou a menina, dando um abraço na amiga e lhe entregando Shadow em seguida.

-_Fico bem em ver que está feliz por se livrar de mim _– assobiou Shadow se fingindo de ofendido.

-Oun, _meu Merlin. Não estou feliz em me livrar de você, seu dramático_ – respondeu Claire, fazendo carinho no amigo – _Mais tarde venho te pegar_. Tchau Zuzie e muito obrigada – completou dando um último abraço coletivo nos amigos e correndo em direção à aula, que ela torcia para não ter perdido.

Claire foi correndo em direção à orla da floresta, pedindo para Merlin o caminho todo, para não encontrar nenhum professor, até chegar lá.

Chegando ao jardim, felizmente sem ser pega por ninguém, avistou os alunos na orla da floresta e foi em direção a eles.

-Srta. Dumbledore – exclamou o professor, interrompendo o que dizia, enquanto segurava um Pelucio na mão.

-Professor, peço desculpas pela demora, tive alguns imprevistos a resolver, espero que possa assistir sua aula ainda – disse Claire meigamente, arrancando alguns significativos olhares dos meninos. Ela sempre se aproveitava de seu lado meio Veela quando precisava.

-Não se preocupe querida, vou relevar desta vez, por ser sua primeira aula – sorriu o professor – Seja bem vinda à Hogwarts, eu sou o professor Leon Lee.

-Muito obrigada professor, é um prazer.

O professor sorriu para a aluna e seguiu com sua aula, enquanto Claire ia ficar ao lado de Minerva.

-Onde você esteve? – sussurrou Minerva – Quando te encontrei, antes da aula, você estava esquisita e depois demora a vir, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Bom antes de te encontrar esbarrei com Riddle

-E você estava esquisita por causa disso? – perguntou ainda mantendo o sussurro

-Não vou com a cara dele – respondeu, também sussurrando.

-E por que isso? Ele é um menino extremamente educado, inteligente e convenhamos, ele é realmente lido – disse dando uma risadinha baixa – Enfim, mas por que demorou? – perguntou, querendo mudar de assunto, quando viu a cara de Claire, dizendo claramente que não partilhava de suas idéias sobre Riddle.

-Eu tive que arranjar comida para Shadow.

-E conseguiu?

-Sim, no caminho encontrei minha elfa – sorriu a meia Veela – Meu pai a trouxe para ficar na cozinha de Hogwarts.

-Legal, eu nunca fui à cozinha é proibido aos alunos, eu nem sei aonde é na verdade.

-Bom, quem sabe nos não aproveitamos Zuzie, para nos apresentar a cozinha.

Minerva gostou da idéia e as duas passaram parte da aula planejando como não ser pega, quando fossem lá.

-Ah! Eu queria conhecer a Zuzie – comentou Minerva, depois de ouvir Claire falar um pouco da elfa, enquanto iam para aula de poções.

-Não acredito que é a Sonserina de novo – resmungou Claire.

A amiga apenas deu uma risadinha e entrou na sala acompanhada de uma Claire com um bico do tamanho do mundo. As amigas se sentaram juntas em uma bancada, perto de seus colegas da Grifinória que encontraram lá dentro. Riddle entrou um pouco depois junto com seus capangas, não olhou para ninguém e foi direto para uma bancada do outro lado da sala, Malfoy sentou a seu lado e os outros amiguinhos sentaram-se próximo a ele.

-Boa tarde, meus jovens – exclamou o professor sorridente, fazendo o murmuro de conversas paralelas pararem – Primeiramente gostaria de dar as boas vindas a Srta. Dumbledore.

Claire sorriu para o professor e deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça em agradecimento.

-Bom- continuou ele, depois de retribuir o sorriso – Este ano como todos sabem temos NOM e, por isso, nada de panelinhas nas bancadas, vocês sempre se sentam com os colegas mais próximos de vocês e não prestam atenção na aula, por que ficam conversando e, além disto, quero que vocês aprendam a trabalhar com pessoas diferentes.

Neste momento, todos começaram a murmurar em protesto, e Claire já fechou a cara imaginando no que aquilo iria dar.

-Quer apostar quanto que eu caio com Riddle? – cochichou para a amiga.

-Bem se você cair com ele, seria sorte, já que ele é o melhor da sala – respondeu a amiga – Ahh! Claire você vai ver não será tão ruim as duplas que ele vai fazer - comentou, quando viu a meia Veela ainda de cara emburrada.

Claire se limitou a bufar, arrancando uma risadinha da amiga.

-Vejamos- continuou o professor – Srta. Prince – chamou apontando para uma sonserina de cabelos pretos - Sente-se com o Sr. Johshon – a menina se sentou ao lado do grifinório, sem dizer nada – com Srta. Marchbancks. Srta. Black com Sr. Connor. Lastrange com Mcgonagall.

-Retiro o que disse – cochichou Minerva, para Claire indo emburrada em direção a bancada que dividiria com Lastrange, que também não parecia contente.

-Srta. Walburga Black, você irá com Sr. Prewett – continuava o professor, colocando sempre um grifinório com um sonserino, coisa que não estava fazendo muito sucesso – Srta. Dumbledore – exclamou o professor e Claire olhou atentamente esperando pelo pior – Você pode ir com o Sr. Riddle.

A menina deu um pequeno sorriso ao professor, pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu a bancada onde Tom já estava sentado e no caminho lançou à Minerva um olhar de "_Eu não falei_", que foi respondido com um revirar de olhos.

Ela colocou as coisas na bancada e se sentou, sem olhar Riddle nenhuma vez.

-Malfoy e Longbotton, Druela Rosier e Sr. Vane, Sr. Black e Srta. Reece – terminou o professor e todos os sonserinos sentavam-se visivelmente nada felizes com a dupla, com exeção de Prince, que parecia não se importar e Riddle que Claire não sabia como estava, pois até então não havia olhado para o menino, nem uma vez.

-Muito bem, hoje faremos a Poção Morto-Vivo- explicou Slughorn – As instruções estão na página dez de seus livros e a dona ou dono da melhor poção, levará este frasco de Mentispotionis – anunciou mostrando um pequeno frasco nas mãos – Alguém sabe me dizer para que esta poção serve?

Claire automaticamente levantou sua mão, juntamente de sua detestável companhia, Riddle.

O professor deu uma risadinha, divertido e disse:

-Sr. Riddle, já que tenho certeza que sabe a resposta, deixarei essa para Srta. Dumbledore.

"_A claro como se o ego dele já não fosse bastante grande_" pensou Claire.

-A Mentispotionis, faz com que as pessoas não consigam mentir, em um período de vinte e quatro horas, para aqueles que a bebeu. Essa poção é muito rara, pois os ingredientes são difíceis de serem encontrados e pelo longo tempo preciso no cozinhamento, que varia de acordo com a temperatura ambiente.

-Excelente Srta. Dumbledore – sorriu o professor, batendo palminhas, entusiasmado – Dez pontos para a Grifinória. È exatamente isto, a poção torna as pessoas incapazes de mentir para quem a bebe, ou seja, ela é basicamente o contrario da Veritaserum. Mas me diga Srta. Dumbledore, você saberia me dizer por que uma poção desta não foi proibida pelo Ministério?

-Bom, ela não faz as pessoas entrarem em transe e contar seus maiores segredos. A poção somente faz com que digam a opinião verdadeira, que tiverem sobre a pessoa que bebeu. E só dizem se forem perguntados, além da poção ter um cheiro forte e uma coloração muito vermelha, o que é impossível não ver que está sendo ingerida, ao contrário da Veritaserum que não tem cheiro e é incolor. Por isso é considerada uma poção inofensiva.

-Correta novamente, mais dez pontos para grifinória – exclamou Slughorn, sorridente – Isso que dizer que, por exemplo, se a Srta. Dumbledore tomasse a poção e me perguntasse algo como "_Você me acha inteligente_?", eu não conseguiria dizer outra coisa, a não ser o que realmente penso. Que seria certamente "_sim_" – o velho Slug riu, piscando o olho amigavelmente para aluna, que sorriu para ele, enquanto alguns sonserinos reviravam os olhos – Bom não é tão inofensiva, quando sua namorada, pergunta se ela é chata e você diz que sim – comentou dando uma risadinha, fazendo os grifinórios rirem, alguns sonserinos sorrirem amarelo e outros olhavam completamente entediados – Bom podem começar, nessa primeira aula usem caldeirões individuais, no próximo iremos trabalhar em dupla.

"_Que ótimo_" pensou Claire, ela realmente não queria passar nem um segundo perto de Riddle, quem dirá uma aula inteira. Pelo menos nessa aula não teria que trabalhar em dupla, apesar de ter que ficar ao seu lado.

Depois de alguns minutos mexendo a poção. Claire viu o liquido ficar azul escuro e com a fumaça amarela, exatamente como dizia o livro. Com um sorriso satisfeito, por seu trabalho ter dado certo, ela levantou o rosto e seu olhar recaiu sobre o caldeirão de Riddle, sua poção já estava ganhando a tonalidade correta. Tom cuidava de sua poção com tanta concentração, que nem notou Claire com a atenção voltada a ele.

"_Se nós dois estamos com a poção corretamente preparada, Slughorn vai dividir a Mentispotionis certamente_" pensou Claire, depois de dar uma olhada pela sala, para se certificar, se ninguém mais havia feito uma excelente poção e viu que os outros alunos tinham poções de várias cores, menos as que o livro dizia.

"_Essa poção não seria nada inofensiva na mão de Riddle_" ainda divagava a menina "_Tenho que fazer algo_" olhou para todos os lados pensando em algo, até que viu uma caixinha de gosma verde da Zonko's jogada em baixo da bancada que dividia com Riddle, nunca foi tão bom alguns alunos não respeitarem as regras "_Eu sei que é muita maldade, mesmo com o futuro Lorde da Treva, mas deixar esse projeto de psicopata com a poção não é seguro, acho que andei passando muito tempo com os gêmeos Weasley_" Claire olhava da caixinha da Zonko's escondida em sua mão, para o caldeirão de Riddle, que ele ainda olhava atentamente.

A menina não sabia se seguia a razão os seus impulsos "_Bom iria ser maldoso demais, mas tudo por um bem maior_" se decidiu Claire.

Ela ficou alguns segundos pensando como colocaria aquela gosma na poção de Riddle se ele nem ao menos piscava. Viu a oportunidade perfeita, assim que avistou Kieran colocar o sangue de dragão, na frente da saliva de Manticora. E o livro dizia claramente, que colocando o sangue na frente da saliva causaria uma pequena explosão. Enquanto Kieran cometia o erro Claire tirou disfarçadamente a gosma da caixinha. Assim que um alto estouro veio da bancada de Kieran e Black, todos na sala levaram um susto e mudaram sua atenção para o grifinório, todo cheio de poção recém explodida. No instante que todos se distraíram, inclusive Riddle, Claire jogou o objeto grudento no caldeirão dele.

-Sr. Prewett limpe está bagunça – repreendeu o professor – E tente ler as observações do livro, inclusive a que diz que colocar o sangue de dragão, na frente da saliva de Manticora, causa uma explosão – completou o professor, fazendo Kieran corar com uma cara de culpado no rosto – Todos de volta ao trabalho.

Imediatamente todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo. Claire olhou disfarçadamente para os lados, vendo se ninguém a pegou cometendo o crime, e vendo que a barra esta limpa, colocou a cara mais inocente no rosto e fingiu observar sua poção já pronta, como se olhasse se não faltava nada.

De repente um alto barulho de borbulho veio do caldeirão ao lado. Todos pararam para observar Riddle, que olhava sua poção ganhar um tom intenso de verde e borbulhar descontroladamente, com uma cara de que não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Professor Slughorn se aproximava de seu querido aluno e estava abrindo a boca para dizer algo quando a poção de Riddle começou a aumentar o volume, fazendo uma gosma verde nojenta vazar do caldeirão.

A sala virou um alvoroço, com os grifinorios e sonserinos chorando de rir, com exeção dos amiguinhos de Riddle, que correram até a descontrolada gosma, para evitar que ela fosse em Tom, enquanto o próprio só olhava tudo ainda tentando ver o que foi que deu errado, Slughorn andava de um lado para o outro, pensando o que fazer e de vez em quando lançava um feitiço na direção da gosma sem sucesso. O alvoroço só aumentava, assim como a gosma, que não parava de vazar, quando de repente o professor olha para a poção de Tom, como se tivesse chegado a solução do problema e inesperadamente enfiou a mão dentro do caldeirão, fazendo as meninas exclamaram com nojo, quando tirou a mão, voltou com ela repleta de gosma e a pequena bolinha grudenta, que Claire havia jogado lá. Com a bolinha verde fora do caldeirão, a gosma parou de sair e borbulhar. Todos haviam parado de rir, para prestar atenção no professor, que parecia furioso.

-Ahá – exclamou Horácio – aqui está o problema.

Claire, reparou que a caixinha da Zonko's ainda estava em sua mão. Olhou desesperada para os lados, mas não deixando o desespero transparecer em seu rosto, e viu o lugar de Malfoy vazio atrás dela, pois o sonserino ainda estava ao lado de Riddle, por ter ido ajudar com a gosma e olhava assim como todos na sala, atentamente para o objeto na mão do professor. Claire rapidamente colocou a caixinha, em baixo do caldeirão do loiro, como se ele tivesse tentado esconder a prova do crime, em baixo de seu próprio caldeirão.

-Creio que o Sr. Riddle, foi vitima de uma brincadeira muito sem graça – disse Slughorn, fazendo os grifinorio darem risadinhas, enquanto Riddle tinha uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto – Isso não é engraçado crianças, exijo que o culpado se manifeste – vociferou o professor – Ninguém? – perguntou, quando ninguém disse nada – Ótimo, quando encontrar o culpado não terá desculpas – avisou – Agora, acabou o tempo deixe me ver estás poções.

Slughorn passou de bancada em bancada vendo os caldeirões, chegando finalmente à bancada de Tom e Claire.

-Bom Tom, realmente é uma pena, tenho certeza que sua poção estava excelente – disse Slughorn, olhando tristemente para a gosma, que agora se encontrava quietinha dentro do caldeirão e colocando uma mão consoladora no ombro do menino – Vejamos a Srta. Dumbledore – disse indo em direção ao caldeirão da morena – Meu Merlin está excelente, com certeza o seu foi o melhor. Mas vejamos antes a última bancada – e sorrindo foi em direção a Malfoy e Augusta.

-Srta. Avery – disse olhando para a poção de Augusta. Desculpe-me é Sra. Longbotton – corrigiu Slughorn, Claire achou aquilo estranho, mas resolveu que perguntaria para Minerva depois – Vejo que sua poção não está de todo mal querida. Tente na próxima vez colocar um pouco mais de Vagem suporífera – sorriu e foi olhar o caldeirão de Malfoy – Bom , o seu erro foi exatamente o mesmo. Creio que temos uma vencedora – exclamou o professor sorridente e indo se colocar na frente de Claire – Meus parabéns, querida. Aqui está um frasco de Mentispotionis – o professor aplaudiu, depois de entregar a poção à menina, sendo seguido pelos grifinórios.

De repente o professor parou de aplaudir e ficou com o olhar focado em algo atrás de Claire. Ela olhou para trás, afim de ver o que o professor olhava e percebeu que no ângulo em que ele estava dava para ver claramente a caixinha em baixo do caldeirão de Malfoy. Slughorn caminhou lentamente até o sonserino, com todos na sala olhando atentamente.

-Sr. Malfoy, estou claramente desepcionado – comentou o professor, pegando a caixinha.

-Mas..Mas- gaguejava Abraxas Malfoy, com uma cara de pura confusão, enquanto os grifinórios exclamavam um "_ohhh_". O loiro olhava de um lado para o outro, diante do olhar severo do professor.

-Sem "_mas_". quero você no meu escritório depois do jantar.

-Sim Senhor – respondeu o sonserino contrariado.

Claire começou a se sentir mal pelo que tinha feito, mas chegou à conclusão que não teria dó de Abraxas, já que obviamente ele não teria dela se fosse ao contrario, já sobre a poção de Riddle ela não sentia nenhum remorso, não odiava ninguém na vida dela, como odiava Lorde Voldemort.

Assim que o professor se afastou, Malfoy olhou para Claire acusadoramente. Ela não acreditou no que viu, tudo bem que realmente havia sido ela, mas é um insulto ele a acusar assim de imediato. Dominada pela raiva que sentiu do garoto naquele momento, não agüentou e lançou um sorriso sínico na direção do sonserino. Ele primeiramente arregalou os olhos e depois fez uma cara muito irritada.

A sineta tocou e todos rapidamente recolheram suas coisas.

-Isso não vai ficar assim, Dumbledore – cochichou Malfoy para Claire, quando passou por ela para deixar a sala pisando duro no chão.

-Srta. Dumbledore, poderia esperar um momento – exclamou Slughorn, que estava sentado em sua mesa, e Riddle estava em frente a ele. Desde que havia tocado a sineta os dois estavam ali entretidos em uma conversa.

Claire pegou suas coisas, sinalizou para Minerva que à esperava na porta, que poderia ir na frente e foi até a mesa do professor, ficando ao lado de Riddle.

-Sim professor?

-Querida, estava comentando com Tom, que gostaria muito de tê-la na pequena reunião que irei realizar amanhã. Você aceitaria meu convite?

-Certamente que sim, professor.

-Perfeito – sorriu Slughorn – Pedi ao Tom que a levasse até lá amanhã.

-Não é preciso, professor – sorriu timidamente. Ela queria evitar Riddle ao maximo, mas parece que tudo estava contra ela.

-Não será problema algum, Dumbledore – Riddle respondeu com um sorriso falsamente simpático no rosto. Não daria para perceber que era falso, por sua perfeita atuação, mas Claire sabia que não havia nada de verdadeiro naquilo.

-Então fica assim, eu espero você lá – disse o professor sorridente – Agora melhor vocês dois se apressaram, antes que se atrasem para a próxima aula.

Claire somente acenou positivamente com a cabeça e com um pequeno sorriso, murmurou um "_Com licença_" e saiu da sala, com Riddle logo atrás dela. E assim que atravessaram a porta da sala, viraram em direções diferentes, sem nem ao menos olharem um para o outro.

* * *

**Lady Luna Andrews: **É ela conseguiu mexer com ele xD Eu acabei desistindo vou deixar a fic com a Claire mesmo, porque a fic toda já está na minha cabeça na visão da Claire, se eu mudar vai ser uma confusão o.O Mas quando eu acabar essa fic, tava pensando em fazer outra na visão do Tom, ai fica dois livros um na visão dele e outro na dela xD E pode deixar que eu farei mais aulas de DCAT ;D Bjão e Obrigada por acompanhar a fic xD

**Euzitia Potter:** Pode tratar de ler aqui, e parar de pegar meu caderno hehehe.

**Kitty Pride Malfoy:** È eu resolvi deixar com a Claire mesmo. Ain que bom que você disse isso, eu estava tentando achar mesmo o que é que eu estava fazendo, que não tava ficando tão parecido com o Tom Riddle. E é exatamente isso, ele está pensando muito "nunca". No próximo bônus vou tentar evitar isso D Espero que goste desse capitulo também, muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic ;*

**Mury Potter:** *-* Ainn muito obrigadaa *-* Espero que goste desse capitulo. E continua acompanhando..Bjos


	9. Meu padrinho

**N/A: Okay. Podem falar mal, eu mereço. Mas eu tenho uma explicação. Eu demorei, ridiculamente, para postar, depois de ter dito no ultimo capitulo, que postaria rápido. Pelos seguintes motivos. Dois dias depois que começou minhas férias, eu consegui um emprego, ou seja, eu passei as férias todas, trabalhando feito louca. E quando acabaram as férias então, escola e trabalho, eu nem via o computador. Depois que eu parei de trabalhar, já estava perto do fim do ano e eu estava com uns trabalhos de finalização de curso horríveis, dessa vez eu via o computador até demais, mas não consegui nem abrir o site do fanfiction. Depois disso vieram às ultimas provas e como eu não queria repetir o ultimo ano da escola, passei todo meu tempo estudando. Enfim, passei de ano e nessa minha uma semana de férias eu fiquei sem inspiração, só consegui escrever agora. E essas são minhas desculpas. Perdoem-me por favor *-* Só não vou mais dizer que vou postar rápido, pois aprendi que não posso prometer isso, se amanhã posso conseguir um emprego e depois ter muitas coisas para fazer na escola. Mas eu direi que farei de tudo, para nunca mais demorar pra postar que nem demorei desta vez. Espero que o capitulo tenha ficado bom =D Bjos**

* * *

Capitulo 9 – Meu Padrinho.

Depois de uma longa aula de Runas Antigas. Claire e Minerva concordaram em passar um tempo no salão comunal, até hora de jantar.

-Então um dia eu estava brincando no jardim e Shadow apareceu, depois disso nunca mais parou de me seguir – contava Claire.

Ela e Minerva estavam a algum tempo conversando, sentadas na frente da lareira. O salão não estava tão cheio, somente alguns primeiranistas sentados nas mesas aparentemente estudando.

-Por isso Shadow? – perguntou Minerva.

-Exatamente, minha mãe não gostava muito da ideia de uma cobra me seguindo e um dia irritada gritou "_Ele parece uma sombra_".

Minerva caiu na risada, quando viu a Veela imitando a própria mãe. Claire começou a rir junto com a amiga, chamando atenção de alguns primeiranistas, que olhavam feio para as duas, por estarem atrapalhando o estudo deles.

-Sua mãe devia ser engraçada- comentou Minerva ainda rindo.

Claire parou de rir e fez uma cara de triste, como se tivesse dado conta de algo. Minerva prestando atenção nisso, parou de rir e olhou curiosa para Claire.

-O que houve Claire?

-È. Ela era – sorriu tristemente – Mas agora ela está... – Claire não conseguiu completar.

-Eu sinto muito, Claire - foi tudo que Minerva disse.

-Com licença, Dumbledore – se aproximou um segundanista tímido, que havia acabado de passar pelo buraco do retrato.

-Sim? – respondeu a meia Veela, olhando curiosa, assim como Minerva.

-Tom Riddle está ai fora te procurando – respondeu o menino.

-Ai meu Merlin – Claire se levantou em um pulo, com a mão no rosto.

Minerva levantou com o susto da mudança de humor da amiga e o segundanista só olhava tudo como se achasse a filha do professor louca.

-Meu Merlin digo eu – exclamou Minerva, com a mão no peito, como se tentasse medir o estrago que o grito de sua amiga, causou em seus batimentos cardíacos – O que houve?

-Eu esqueci completamente – respondeu ainda tampando o rosto com a mão.

Mcgonagall só olhou para o menino, que assistia a cena toda com cara de que ainda achava que Claire era louca. Ele encontrou o olhar de Minerva e deu de ombros, como se dissesse "_Não olha pra mim, eu não sei de nada_".

Minerva derrotada se virou bruscamente para a amiga.

-Claire pare de tanto suspense, diga logo o que está errado. O que ele quer?

-Diga a ele que eu já vou, por favor – pediu Claire. O menino saiu meio emburrado, com certeza por que não ia ouvir o motivo de tanto alvoroço – Hoje o Slughron me chamou para a reunião dele e disse para Riddle vir me buscar, mas eu esqueci completamente. O que eu faço Mi?

-Primeiro de tudo se acalma – pediu Minerva – Você vai subir e se arrumar, enquanto eu digo pra ele esperar.

-Eu não quero ir com ele. Diga que ele pode ir. Eu nem sei se vou – reclamou.

-Ahh! Você vai sim – disse Minerva, empurrando a amiga em direção às escadas, que levavam ao dormitório feminino – Nessas reuniões só são convidados homens e sonserinos. È uma honra ele ter te chamado. Vai mostrar para aquelas serpentes, que uma grifinória é capaz.

-Como assim só sonserinos? – perguntou Claire, virando-se bruscamente para a amiga ao pé da escada do dormitório, que Minerva ainda tentava fazer que ela subisse – Eu pensei que você também fosse do Clube.

-Eu sou, mas nós só somos chamados para as festas ou em reuniões para datas comemorativas. A reunião de hoje são as que ele faz toda semana e sempre só são convidados os sonserinos.

Claire fez uma cara de decepção ela contava com a companhia da amiga, para passar por isso.

-Mas e se eu te convidasse? – perguntou a meia Veela, com os olhos brilhando de esperança.

-Não adianta Claire, essas reuniões que ele faz toda semana são restritas, não há convidados só os do próprio Slughorn – Minerva fez uma cara triste – Sinto muito, Claire.

-Mas Mi, hoje é uma data comemorativa - A amiga fez uma cara de confusão, com a afirmação de Claire – Hoje é o dia do Unicórnio. Um dia de extrema importância no mundo mágico – Esclareceu.

-Claire, por Merlin. Para de besteiras – respondeu – E vá logo, que Riddle está esperando – terminou e saiu em direção ao buraco do retrato, reclamando "_Dia do Unicórnio, era só o que faltava_".

-Meu Merlin, será que ninguém mais aqui se importa com os Unicórnios? – exclamou a meia Veela ao pé da escada, suficientemente alto, para que todos na sala escutassem.

-Vá se trocar – exclamou Minerva saindo da sala comunal.

Claire subiu batendo os pés, enquanto os primeiranistas ainda olhavam para ela, como se a meia Veela fosse uma louca, apaixonada pelos unicórnios.

Depois de um banho rápido, vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou e desceu, para sua noite nada animadora.

-Está linda- comentou Minerva, quando viu a amiga descendo as escadas.

-Obrigada – respondeu Claire emburrada – Mas eu preferia comemorar o dia do Unicórnio.

-Depois a gente faz um protesto sobre a falta de dedicação das pessoas nesse dia – disse Minerva – Mas agora vá.

-Até mais tarde – se rendeu Claire.

-Boa Sorte, vou te esperar para saber dos detalhes.

E sem dizer mais nada Claire saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Tom estava encostado casualmente na parede com as mãos no bolso. Pura maldade em um menino lindo, o que fazia dele ainda mais perigoso, pensava Claire.

-Slughorn te disse a hora que eu viria te buscar – Riddle disse, assim que viu a menina. Seu tom não era de alguém que estava irritado, por ter sido deixado esperando, era calmo. Mas dava para perceber a impaciência em seu olhar.

-Eu me esqueci – ela respondeu simplesmente. A boa educação dizia para ela, que deveria pedir desculpas, mas ela não estava arrependida. Poderia deixa-lo esperando até amanhã, se não fosse Minerva.

Riddle deu um leve sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem.

-Podemos ir? – disse ele, oferecendo o braço a Claire.

Ela hesitou por um momento em toca-lo, mas aceitou a contragosto.

-Minerva me disse que só os sonserinos são convidados – disse Claire, ainda segurando o braço de Tom, a caminho da sala de Slughorn. Ela estava odiando iniciar uma conversa com ele, mas o silêncio que estava era incomodador.

-Sim - respondeu o menino – Slughorn convida pessoas que ele acha que tem chances de ser grande um dia, ou pessoas que já são grandes.

-Eu não vejo em qual dessas opções você se encaixa – debochou Claire.

- As reuniões que ele faz toda semana eram somente para os sonserinos. Mas agora ele resolveu chamar você, deve achar que você será grande ou que já é, porém eu não vejo em qual dessas opções você se encaixa – retrucou o garoto, em um tom calmo, o que irritava mais ainda.

-Me atacando com as minhas próprias frases, Riddle?

-Se você considerar isso um ataque.

Claire limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

-Talvez ele pense que eu sou os dois – disse Claire, com um sorriso no rosto, tentando irritar o garoto.

-Pode ser. Sempre pensei que Slughorn, tem algumas idéias um tanto equivocadas – respondeu.

-Claro que sim Riddle. Eu disse que você não se encaixa em nenhuma das opções – disse Claire, ela sabia que estava parecendo uma criança, mas ela queria muito de algum jeito irritar Riddle.

-Chegamos – comentou o menino, ignorando o que a meia Veela havia dito e dando duas leves batidas na porta.

Claire esperava atrás dele brava, era irritante ele nunca demonstrava se abalar com qualquer coisa que ela dissesse.

-Tom, Claire que bom que chegaram – exclamou Slughorn, assim que abriu a porta e viu eles – Venham, entrem os outros já estão aqui.

Claire se sentiu extremamente desconfortável, assim que entrou na sala e deu de cara com uns sete sonserinos, todos homens, envolta de uma mesa redonda, a encarando como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.

-Por aqui Claire – disse o professor – Você se senta aqui – indicou a ela, a cadeira ao lado da que Tom já estava sentado - Permita-me – continuou Slughorn, gentilmente puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

-Que ótimo, bem ao lado dele – sussurrou a menina.

-Bom, meninos – sorria Slughorn, se sentando em seu lugar – E menina – seu sorriso se ampliou em direção a Claire, que acenou com a cabeça, com o leve sorriso – Hoje chamei Claire para nossa reunião. Ela pertence a uma grande família bruxa e com certeza será ainda mais grande um dia.

Claire sorriu para o professor, virou para Riddle com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e sussurrou:

-Os dois.

Riddle apenas franziu a testa com impaciência, e voltou sua atenção ao professor.

-Além de ser de uma das mais importantes famílias bruxas. È filha de um dos maiores bruxos da atualidade – continuou Slughorn.

Os sonserinos, apenas olhavam entediados.

-Como você se sente nessa posição, Claire? – perguntou o professor.

-Bom não é tão ruim – respondeu com um sorriso.

-Ora, não seja modesta querida, deve ser uma grande honra para você.

-Sim, é uma honra claro – respondeu com um sorriso tímido. Era desconfortável Slughron puxando seu saco, assim na frente dos sonserinos.

-Ah! E não podemos esquecer – exclamou o professor – Seu pai comentou comigo esses dias, sobre quem é seu padrinho.

-Comentou? – chocou-se Claire. Ela não sabia que tinha um padrinho, bem ela tinha um, mas não nessa época. Será que Alvo estava caçando gente para fazer parte de sua arvore genealógica agora.

-Sim, ser afilhada de Nicolau Flamel – os olhos do professor brilharam – Meu Merlin, isso é magnifico.

-Nicolau Flamel – chocou-se Malfoy, olhando Claire.

-Sim Abraxas – respondeu Slughron – Nunca tive o prazer de conhecê-lo, você poderia me apresentar ele algum dia Claire?

-Ahm! – hesitou a menina – Claro professor.

Claire não estava entendendo, onde seu pai queria chegar com isso. Flamel, realmente era seu padrinho em sua época. Ele era um grande amigo da família Dumbledore a gerações. Ela não sabia como é que Flamel ia reagir a uma afilhada vinda do nada. Resolveria isso com seu "pai" depois.

-Como é que ele conheceu sua família? – perguntou um Sonserino, que Claire achava ser Orion Black do terceiro ano.

-Ele é amigo da família Dumbledore a anos – começou Claire.

-Anos? – perguntou Alfardo Black , interrompendo.

-Sim meu jovem, Nicolau Flamel e sua esposa são os bruxos mais velhos do mundo. E põe velhos nisso – riu Slughorn – Mas, por favor, Claire, continue.

-Bem, ele é amigo da família – recomeçou – Meu tataravô trabalhou com ele no grupo de alquimistas da Europa, eles compartilhavam teorias, que os outros não levavam muito a sério.

-Que teorias? – perguntou um dos sonserinos, que Claire não sabia quem era.

-Teorias sobre como produzir a pedra filosofal – explicou a menina, agora todos na mesa pareciam muito interessados.

-Pedra Filosofal? – exclamou Omux Avery – Já ouvi falar.

-É uma pedra que os alquimistas, sonhavam em um dia produzir – respondeu Claire – Ela poderia transmutar qualquer metal inferior em ouro, como também obter o Elixir da Longa Vida – quando disse isso, todos pareciam mais interessados ainda, inclusive Tom – Minha família conta que meu tataravô e meu padrinho, passaram anos estudando para chegar à pedra, com isso eles se tornaram inseparáveis.

-E eles chegaram a conseguir produzir a pedra? – perguntou Ethan Lestrange.

-Dizem que sim – disse a meia Veela – Falam que quando eles a produziram chegaram ao acordo de quem iria experimenta-la seria meu padrinho, já que ele que descobriu o que faltava para a pedra ficar pronta. Por isso, que hoje ele é conhecido como o bruxo mais velho do mundo, pois ele quem experimentou a pedra.

-Então a pedra existe mesmo? – perguntou Malfoy.

-Ninguém sabe – respondeu – Tem gente que acredita que sim, os que dizem que meu padrinho é muito velho por causa da pedra. Outros não acham que seja verdade, dizem que muitos bruxos vivem além do normal, a diferença é que ele vive absurdamente além do normal. Ele nunca desmentiu a fato da pedra existir, mas também nunca disse que ela não existe.

"O fato é que, depois que ele fez o mundo dos trouxas acreditar que ele e minha madrinha haviam morrido. Eles foram morar com os Dumbledore, assim eles conheceram o resto da família. E são amigos dos Dumbledores desde então."

-Fascinante – exclamou Slughorn – Por favor, Claire. Você precisa trazê-lo alguma vez a Hogwarts.

-Falarei com ele, professor – sorriu a menina.

-Bom, comam crianças. Antes que de a hora de vocês irem – sorriu o professor – Claire seu pai também me disse que você fala outras línguas, além do inglês.

-É verdade professor – respondeu.

-Quais?

-Francês e Italiano.

-E línguas mágicas? – perguntou Slughorn.

-Como meu pai, eu falo Serêiaco e aprendi um pouco de grugulês – sorriu.

-Não se esqueça, Dumbledore – Riddle se pronunciou pela primeira vez – Você também é ofidioglota.

Claire olhou para Tom raivosamente. Nunca era bom dizer que você é ofidioglota por ai. Ela sabia que ia sofrer por ser orgulhosa e mostrar seu dom justo para Riddle.

-Fascinante – exclamou o professor, com os olhos brilhando – È verdade, Claire?

A menina olhou para Riddle, que a olhava como se a desafiasse a mentir.

-S-Sim, professor – gaguejou.

O resto da reunião eles conversaram sobre diversas coisas sobre a vida de Claire, ela sempre tomando cuidado para não falar o que não devia.

-Espero vocês na próxima reunião – disse Slughorn, sorridente segurando a porta para que os alunos passassem – Principalmente você, Claire. Foi muito bom a suas histórias.

-Voltarei, professor – sorriu a meia Veela – Obrigada pelo convite.

-Você è bem vinda, querida – disse, dando uns tapinhas de leve na cabeça da menina – Tom, por favor. Você acompanha Claire até a torre da Grifinória? Não é bom uma dama, andar sozinha por ai essa hora.

-Claro, professor – o menino sorriu gentilmente.

Assim, que o professor fechou a porta atrás deles. Claire disse em um sussurro enfurecido:

-Por que você disse a eles que eu sou ofidioglota?

-Eu apenas acrescentei um de seus muitos dons – respondeu inocentemente.

-Você poderia ter ficado quieto, como ficou a noite toda – replicou ela, ainda furiosa.

-Não comece com escândalos, Dumbledore – disse Tom, agora parecia sem paciência – Tem algo a temer por acaso?

A meia Veela somente fez a pior cara de "_Você me paga_" que ela tinha, deu as costas ao menino bruscamente e saiu pelo corredor. Tom ia começar a segui-la e ela com raiva virou e disse:

-Não preciso de você, eu sei o caminho.

O menino deu de ombros, como se não se importasse de qualquer maneira e saiu pelo corredor, na direção oposta.

Quando chegou ao dormitório. Todas as meninas já estavam dormindo, inclusive Minerva. O que fez Claire respirar aliviada, não queria ter que contar tudo que aconteceu a ela agora, estava sem paciência. Ela trocou de roupa, deitou em sua cama, ainda com raiva de Tom e dormiu rapidamente.

As primeiras horas da manhã, no dia seguinte, passaram sem grandes acontecimentos. Claire passou o café da manhã contando para todos seus amigos, como foi a reunião, emitindo a parte que Riddle, resolveu que era importante dizer que ela é ofidioglota.

Teve que aturar Riddle na aula de poções. E se esforçou para passar a aula toda sem olhar para ele. A aula seguinte foi de transfiguração. Claire achou divertido ter seu pai como professor, no fim da aula ela disse que precisava falar com ele. Alvo falou que ela poderia ir até sua sala depois do jantar. Assim passou a manhã, ansiosa para falar com Alvo e tentando evitar Riddle, o que era difícil já que depois do almoço teria mais duas aulas com ele.

O almoço foi bom, para distrair a meia Veela, passaram boa parte rindo das histórias de Darren e ainda a menina matou a curiosidade do porque que o professor Slughorn chamou Augusta de Srta. Avery, na aula de poções do dia anterior, e depois corrigiu para Sra. Longbottom. Augusta contou que nas férias, havia se casado com o filho dos Longbottom. No começo Claire achou isso estranho, afinal ela tinha uns quinze anos, mas depois se lembrou de que não estava em seu tempo.

As aulas da tarde passaram rápido. Claire só achou ruim, quando descobriu que até o feriado de natal, a aula de astronomia seria teórica.

Depois de passar o resto da tarde na beira do lago com os amigos, Claire engoliu seu jantar. E assim que deu, foi rapidamente encontrar o pai.

Quando chegou a porta da sala de Alvo, bateu levemente e abriu, assim que ouviu o "_Entre_" do professor.

-Boa Noite, Querida. Sente-se – ofereceu, sentado em sua mesa – O que queria falar comigo? Está tudo bem, não está?

-Sim, pai, está tudo perfeito – sorriu, recebendo outro sorriso em troca – È só que eu fui ontem a reunião de Slughorn.

-Veja, o velho Slug já a incluiu no clube. Eu já esperava por isso, só não pensei que seria tão rápido – riu Alvo.

-Sim ele foi bem rápido – comentou a meia Veela – E ontem ele me disse, que você havia dito a ele que meu padrinho é Nicolau Flamel.

-Correto – respondeu Dumbledore.

-E Nicolau e Perrenelle sabem que tem uma afilhada?

-Claire, você não achou estranho o dia em que você bateu em minha porta, dizendo que veio do futuro e eu aceitar tudo isso muito depressa? – perguntou.

-Na verdade – pensou a menina – Achei, eu já estava preparada para você me chamar de louca e me internar no St. Mungos.

Alvo deu uma risadinha e continuou:

-Eu não fiquei chocado com o que você me disse, pois já esperava por esse dia a um ano – explicou.

Claire olhou para ela confusa:

-Como assim um ano?

- Faz um ano Nostradamus e Flamel estavam me fazendo uma visita, e Nostradamus teve uma profecia – Alvo disse, fazendo Claire olhar ainda mais interessada – Ele soube que uma descendente dos Dumbledore viria acidentalmente para o passado. Como os últimos Dumbledores éramos eu e Aberforth, eu achei muito improvável, nós termos descendentes e quando perguntei a ele o parentesco desse descendente ele não soube dizer, apenas falou que era afilhado de Flamel.

-Então ele já sabe que estou aqui? – perguntou Claire.

-Sim. Ele sabe – respondeu – Ele quer conhecê-la logo. Está animado para conhecer a afilhada, diz que não esperava ser padrinho a essa altura da vida, está feliz, pois esse status o faz parecer jovem.

Claire riu, junto do pai.

-Como está Hogwarts, Claire?

-Está muito bom, já tenho bons amigos – sorriu a meia Veela – Eu sempre gostei muito daqui, e é melhor ainda quando se estuda aqui.

-Esse lugar é mesmo mágico – comentou Alvo – Mas eu sinto que algo te incomoda – deduziu o professor.

Claire pensou em contar que estava meio desconfortável em relação a Tom Riddle, sabia que não foi a toa que ele resolveu dizer a todos na reunião que ela é afidioglota.

-Não tem nada, pai – tranquilizou. Ela não iria dizer nada a Alvo sobre isso, se resolveria sozinha.

-Está bem – disse – Mas se tiver algo, sabe onde me encontrar.

-Obrigada – agradeceu.

-Agora venha me dar um abraço e já para cama.

Depois de fazer como pedido, Claire foi andando calmamente até a torre da Grifinória. Ela estava contente de poder ter o padrinho, era quase como se ela estivesse tendo uma família, aqui, além de Dumbledore.

Assim que chegou ao dormitório, as meninas já se arrumavam para dormir e Shadow estava em cima de sua cama.

-_Faz tempo que não a vejo, Mestra_ – disse a cobra, sem que as outras meninas do quarto pudessem ouvir, pois estavam todas reunidas em volta do malão de Rachel, olhando suas novas roupas.

-_Você anda meio sumido_ – sussurrou Claire – _Eu vi Zuzie hoje. Eu achei que todo esse tempo você estivesse com ela, mas ela me disse que não te via há algum tempo também_ – continuou desconfiada.

_-Eu estive por ai, pelo castelo_ – explicou Shadow –_ Esse lugar é muito legal._

-_Sim é_ – disse a meia Veela, mas ainda com um olhar desconfiado – _Isso é estranho, como você está comendo? Não me diga que não está, porque é o que você mais faz._

-_Depois que Zuzie me levou a cozinha, entro lá escondido toda hora_ – contou a cobra.

-_Está bem_ – disse – _Vou aceitar essa história._

Claire se juntou as meninas para ver as roupas de Rachel. Logo depois, foi se arrumar para dormir, deitou em sua cama e dormiu quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

**N/A: Esse capitulo não tem grandes acontecimento, mas no próximo começa a ação. Aviso, eu mudei o capitulo bônus, narrado pelo Tom.**

**Euzitia Potter:** Se chama a Trigêmea Weasley, por que ela apronta uma para Abraxas, digna de um gêmeo Weasley.

**Mury Potter:** Que bom que você gostou. Eu também senti um pouco de pena dele, mas enfim hehe Desculpa eu ter demorado tanto para postar. Mas ,por favor, não me abandone hehe Bjos

**Lady Luna Andrews:** Haha Também acho que tem que reclamar no sindicato das cobras hehe. Desculpe a demora em postar. Bjos

**R. B. Evans:** Oieee, ebaa nova leitora hehe Obrigada por ler, que bom que gostou. E desculpe a demora. Bjos


End file.
